The Healer
by NightmareWalker
Summary: It was pure coincidence that they found her, destinies intertwined by a simple hat. they took her in when she had no one, no trust, and no hope. They never realized, as they were helping her find herself, she was healing them as well. Rated M for sexual situations, both willing and unwilling. Eventual Bellice, don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! so this is my first fanfic I'm letting others read, please be gentle! *bows* anywho, let me know what you all think, when I get to 10 reviews i'll upload another chapter for you guys. let me know what you like, dislike, all that jazz. FYI, this chapter is pretty dark and hints at some really dark stuff, but it is important for the rest of the story, so just bear with me. Can't think of anything else soooo... oh! i will try my damndest, but sometimes may not be able to update regularly b/c of sporadic internet access. i have none at my house, so uploading will be limited to when i'm at college or when im at friends' houses! Enjoy! :D

She stared out the window as he drove down the highway, idly noting that they had entered Washington an hour ago and now he was getting off the highway. "It's late, we'll stop at a hotel for the night and head out in the morning." She nodded and mumbled an affirmative before turning her attention outside again, watching the lights of a city grow brighter as they drove.

She must have fallen asleep, because she was roughly shaken awake until she looked warily at the hand that was gripping her shoulder. "Where are we, James?" He took his eyes off her chest, slowly drawing his gaze up to her eyes, and she had to repress the shudder that wanted to rock her frame. Letting his hand trail down her arm, he drew back and chuckled lightly. "Stay here, Isabella, and I'll get us checked in." Reaching across her lap, he took the handcuff that was around her right wrist and clicked it around the handle of the door before drawing back again, intentionally letting his hand brush across her chest as he did so. She hissed a breath through her teeth and drew back, watching him warily as he laughed lightly again and got out of the car. When he went through the doors, she tugged on the cuffs, not really expecting them to give way, but entertaining herself so she wouldn't fall completely into the hopelessness that threatened to drag her under. _I'm sure they're looking for me, I know they are. _ She was startled from her thoughts when the driver door opened and James hopped in. They drove behind the hotel and parked, and James got out and took two suitcases from the trunk before walking over to her door and opening it, taking the cuffs off the handle but leaving them dangling around her wrist. He grabbed her elbow and walked her to the door, giving her the key so she could open it and propelling her inside of the room.

She looked gazed around the small room, noting there was a kitchenette in one corner, a TV in the far corner by the window that was surrounded by generic hotel furniture, and two doors off to the side, open to reveal a bathroom and bedroom. Tearing her gaze away from the bed just visible through the doorway, she stood uncertainly in the center of the small area as James put the bags in the bedroom and drew the shades on the windows. He turned on the TV and sat down in the seat, ignoring her except to ask if she needed to use the toilet or something to eat, gesturing vaguely behind himself. She cleaned up, washing her face and then going to sit in the chair next to him, turning her eyes to the TV but not really paying any attention to the movie that was playing.

She turned her thoughts to her options, few as they were, and sighed internally. She couldn't get away from James because she had a tendency to frequently trip over her own feet or nothing at all, almost as if her body were determined to leave her in a constant state of disrepair. Looking down at her hands, she ran her thumb lightly over the healing scabs on her palm, then down to her knees, absently rubbing the new hole in her jeans, gained when she tried to get away from James a couple days ago.

**Flashback** - She had jumped out of the car when they were stopped at a drive thru and made a dash for the bus that was loading across the street. She hadn't planned on doing it; she just saw the bus and James had just stopped the car. She pulled the handle and hopped out, ignoring his yell, and dashed forward, desperately sending thoughts to her feet to not get tangled up in each other for once. She didn't even get ten feet before a heavy weight slammed into her, knocking her onto her knees. James had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the car, holding his switchblade discreetly to her side before throwing her into the seat. They drove the rest of the day in silence, his hands gripping the steering wheel until the ere white and she huddled into the corner of the seat, rubbing her hands carefully to get the blood off them and digging pebbles out of her palms. That night when they stopped at a truck stop to sleep, she had been terrified of what he was going to do, but he just turned and gazed disappointedly at her, clucking and saying now he was going to have to punish her. She had fully expected him to hurt her, but he just turned over and went to sleep, leaving her to wonder what he would do.

**Present** – Bella stared over at him behind her hair, trying to not let him know she was staring, eyes gliding over his brow and jaw, down to the waist of his jeans, taking in the slight bulge of his switchblade and 9mm he carried. His posture was relaxed, confident, and deceptively loose. She knew he could tense and launch himself in a second, flying at his prey like greased lightning and dragging it down. Not long after her musings, the movie finished and James stretched, taking the remote and turning the TV to a hard rock station, letting the sound fill the small room and giving her a leer. She paled and tensed her hands on her knees as he walked over to her and pulled her up, grabbing her forearms and pulling her toward him. She struggled to pull away but his grip was iron, and before she knew it, his mouth was pressed against hers, tongue moving aggressively against her lips.

She gasped for air and he took the chance to dip inside, thrusting his muscle into the mouth and exploring roughly before pulling back and yelling as she bit down hard. Raising his hand, he backhanded her, snapping her head to the side and making her taste blood, raising a welt and splitting the thin skin below her eye. Taking her chin roughly in his hand, he drew her into a kiss again, and when she didn't object, ran his hands along her arms, down her hips, and around her back. She shuddered and pushed away from him, getting enough room to breath and watch his lidded eyes open and glare at her. He growled and dragged her into the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed and lowering himself over her. She tried again to push him off, but he easily pushed her down and kissed her hard again. His hands ran over her body, lingering on her hips and coming to rest on her breasts, kneading them through the fabric of her shirt. She yelled into his mouth and beat her fists on his shoulders until he grabbed them and pinned them above her head. Taking one last chance, she tensed her leg that was between his and raised it sharply, striking him sharply between his legs and making him moan and roll off her.

She rolled off the bed and sprinted for the door, grabbing the doorway of the bedroom so she wouldn't have to slow down, and was at the door when he slammed into her, pinning her against the door and yanking her hair so her neck was bared to him. Suckling and biting, nipping the flesh until red marks covered the thin skin and blood rolled like beads down into her shirt, he held her against the door, yanking her jeans down and taking one hand to undo his belt and open his zipper. Bella felt him poking against her butt and struggled, only stopping when he entered her suddenly, a sob biting off in her throat. Tears rolled silently down her face, mixing with blood and painting vivid lines down her cheeks as he took her virginity, grunting gin her ear and pulling her hips back into his. He pulled out just before he came, spilling his seed across her back and scratching down her sides, leaving bloody welts. Spinning her around to face him, James sneered and tore her shirt off and pulled off her bra, baring her entirely to him. Bella didn't move as he touched her, too stunned and sore to think beyond the pain. She blindly followed him to the bed and laid unresponsively under him as he took her again and again, a beautiful doll now broken and shattered under careless hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Holy crap! It's been 18 hrs since i uploaded the first chapter of this story, and there have been 169 views! you guys are just f**cking amazing! As a reward, here's the second chapter! don't expect this to be a regular thing, but if you guys keep surprising me like this, I'll upload quicker :)

The first review goes to Evix, thank you so much! *hands out plushie*

Also, i forgot to do this the first chapter, not i really think i need to b/c i'm obviously not Ms. Myer, but everything related to Twilight belongs to her, except this story, which is the product of my own imagination :) i also don't own Macy's or the Escalade, but i do own some fantastic artwork that i did my senior year in high school :)

PS-everyone is human in this, just an FYI so you don't PM me going, "why aren't they going all vampire on their asses?"

* * *

He pulled out just before he came, spilling his seed across her back and scratching down her sides, leaving bloody welts. Spinning her around to face him, James sneered and tore her shirt off and pulled off her bra, baring her entirely to him. Bella didn't move as he touched her, too stunned and sore to think beyond the pain. She blindly followed him to the bed and laid unresponsively under him as he took her again and again, a beautiful doll now broken and shattered under careless hands.

* * *

Two women walked down the street in Seattle, bundled in winter clothes, guarded against the frigid January temperatures. "Come on Esme, it's cold! I wanna get out of this weather and into that sale at Macy's sometime today!" The smaller one darted ahead of her guardian, leaf green eyes bright and expression open and smiling as she seemed to dance through the gently falling flakes. Her short black hair was in disarray, carelessly tousled earlier by her older brother, although it just enhanced her already pixie like visage, drawing admiring and affectionate looks as she laughed and stuck her tongue out to catch a pure flake on her protruding tongue. Her guardian, a woman in her late twenties, just smiled warmly at her 19 year old daughter, laughing lightly and calling out, "don't get so far ahead, Alice! Can't you wait one second for me to catch up?"

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p' at the end, "I just know something good's gonna happen today! I can feel it!" She skipped back and tugged on Esme's hand, dragging the woman along as she grumbled good-naturedly about kids and spending their parents' money. Alice just smiled over her shoulder and tugged harder; eager to start shopping for some shirts she had seen in a catalogue. As they walked down the street, Alice's hat was caught in a sudden wind that had been blowing sporadically all day and blew across the street, disappearing into the shadows of an alleyway. "I'll get it!" She called out as she darted across the road.

"Alice, leave it there! You're just going to buy a new one at Macy's later anyway!" Esme called worriedly as her daughter disappeared into the alley. She fingered the edge of her coat as she walked across the street, walking to the mouth of the dead end and staring into the gloom. "Alice? Where are-"

"M-mom? Can you, come here?" Esme's brow drew together, Alice never called her mom unless she was scared or really happy, and the tremble in her voice definitely didn't sound happy. Esme eased into the alley, edging around an overfull dumpster, and her eyes widened when she saw her daughter bent over a prone form. She could see nothing from her position except for a mass of tangled brown hair, the rest of the form covered with cardboard that looked like it had been tossed over the shape to hide it. Alice looked up, tears in her eyes, and said, "It's a girl. I think she's hurt, I can see a lot of blood and bruises."

Esme crouched down and carefully started to take off the cardboard covering the girl, but she stopped when she saw the first of the marks. Her hands were shaking so much she could do little more than stare as her eyes took in the sight of what looked like rope marks around the girl's ankles, livid burns that demonstrated how tightly the bonds had been and how fiercely she had fought against them. "Alice, call your father, now." Her voice left no room for argument, and Alice dug her phone out of her pocket and called the man she had called father for ten years now.

* * *

"Hello, this is Carlisle. Oh, hi Alice, what's- what? There's _what?_ Okay, where are you? Seattle, they've been having problems lately, okay hon, I'll be there as fast as I can, keep her warm, and see if she'll wake up." Carlisle ran out of his office upstairs in his home and grabbed his medical bag out of the closet, running for the garage door and calling out to his oldest daughter. "Rosalie, are you here?"

"Hey Carlisle, what's-"

"Get the guest room ready, have your brothers help."

"What for? Who's-"

"Just do it, Rose. I'll be back in a while. Your sister and mother are in Seattle and I need to get to them as quickly as possible." Without another word, Carlisle strode to the Escalade and drove out of the garage, gunning it once he hit the main road. _Hang on girls, I'm coming as fast as I can._

* * *

Alice stared in dismay at the girl laying in front of them, then turned and buried her head in Esme's chest, wrapping her arms around her waist and shuddering heavily. Esme closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, then gently shoved Alice back and said, "Come on dear, let's see if we can help her. I'll go and get some clothes for her so the poor girl doesn't freeze to death at least. Just stay here and keep an eye on her, I'll be right back." Esme ran from the alley, bound for a small department store they had passed two blocks back, digging through her purse for her credit card.

Watching her coat flap around the corner, Alice turned her eyes back to the unconscious girl lying in front of her. Kneeling down, she took more of the cardboard off her body, but quickly realized the girl was wearing nothing, not even a jacket to ward off the numbing cold. She took off her coat and lay it over the girl, gently rolling her over and gasping when she saw the blood covering her torso and more bruises, large discolored areas blanketing the girl's body. Hands shaking, she pulled the coat around the girl and buttoned it up, carefully setting her against the wall of the alley. She stared at her face, seeing she had a split lip and dried blood under her eye, and a bruise on her cheek below it. Her breath came quick and shallow; frosting in the air, heart beat fluttering under her neck. Her eyes flickered under closed lids, and Alice wondered what color they were. She lifted her hand and tucked stray strands of hair behind her ear, feeling how fine it was between her fingers.

Hearing sound behind her, Alice pivoted and settled into a fighting stance to warn the intruder away, relaxing once she realized it was Esme, carrying a bag full of clothes. Esme walked up to her and set the bag down, taking out warm clothes and easing them onto the girl. She worked quickly and silently, hands lingering over blood and bruises, but always moving on. After she was clothed, Esme asked Alice to stand at the end of the alley and wait for Carlisle. Fifteen minutes later, Alice was waving her hand and she disappeared for a moment, reappearing with Carlisle being dragged along, clutching his medical bag. Dropping down beside the unconscious girl, he quickly checked her pulse and then picked her up bridal style. Alice opened the door of the Escalade and Carlisle laid her carefully on the bench, draping a couple blankets over her, then Alice hopped in the passenger seat in front and Carlisle and Esme hopped up front.

They drove quickly away from Seattle, speeding down the highway back to their home as Esme called Rosalie. "Rose, do you have the guest room ready? Good, thank you dear. Tell the boys to be quiet when we get back please."

"But what's going on? Carlisle wouldn't tell me anything before he left, who's coming here?"

"A girl Rose. She's badly hurt, and we're going to have to take care of her for a while. We'll tell you more when we get home." Esme shut her phone and turned to Alice. "How is she doing, Alice?"

Alice knelt on her seat and looked over the headrest. The girl hadn't moved, she still looked like death warmed over. "She's still breathing, but beyond that-damn!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I left my hat in the alley! It was my favorite one too!"

* * *

keep reviewing! you guys absolutely make my day! ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, here's the new chapter! It's really long b/c the only place I could split it would make it short, so you guys get a long chapter! You guys are amazing, over 400 people are reading this story, but you're slacking in the review dept. Come on, let me know what you think! Is it awesome, does it suck, am I a total and complete failure or am I doing something right? GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!

I think I'm going to post every Tuesday and Thursday, so keep an eye out on those days to see if I've updated or not.

BTW, I changed Carlisle's arrival to fifteen minutes b/c a reviewer pointed out that it would have made more sense for Esme and Alice to call the cops instead [kudos to Wolvenkite], but I'm lazy so I made him get there quickly, and who's to say they wouldn't have called him first anyway? He is a doctor after all :)

* * *

"But what's going on? Carlisle wouldn't tell me anything before he left, who's coming here?"

"A girl Rose. She's badly hurt, and we're going to have to take care of her for a while. We'll tell you more when we get home." Esme shut her phone and turned to Alice. "How is she doing, Alice?"

Alice knelt on her seat and looked over the headrest. The girl hadn't moved, she still looked like death warmed over. "She's still breathing, but beyond that-damn!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I left my hat in the alley! It was my favorite one too!"

* * *

Carlisle skidded to a stop in front of the house, hopping out of the car and opening the door, easing the girl out and carrying her up the porch steps. Rosalie opened the front door for him, eyes wide as she saw the girl in her father's arms. He walked past her and up the stairs, into the bedroom Rose had just put together. Laying the girl on top of the bed, he turned when Alice and Esme walked in behind him and asked, "Did she wake up at all?"

They shook their heads, and Alice walked over to the bedside, eyes watering as she looked down at the sleeping form. She was silent, mouth pressed together as she tried not to cry, and when Esme pressed up behind her she turned and threw her arms around her neck. Esme held her tight and murmured quietly to her, catching Carlisle's eye as he unbuttoned the coat Alice had put on the girl. Just as he opened the coat and began to clean the girl's torso with a cloth, Rosalie walked in. "Hey Esme, who's-" she stopped and stared at the blood covering Carlisle's cloth and the girl's body, body going rigid as she looked. Just then, three more people walked into the room, wondering what was going on. They noticed immediately that Alice was crying quietly into Esme's shirt, and Esme was looking over to the bed with a frown on her face and tears in her eyes. Their gaze was drawn to the bed, and they gaped at the girl laying on it, seeing the cuts, scrapes, and bruises covering her body.

The youngest, a young man of 20 with disheveled light brown hair, was the first to recover. "What the-who the hell is that?"

"Edward, language. We don't know who she is, Alice found her in an alley." Esme admonished her son, and stroked Alice's hair as she wiped her eyes and walked out of the room, ignoring their sympathetic looks. The second to snap out of his haze was their next oldest son Jasper. He gave the sleeping form another glance then went after Alice, treading quietly behind her and following her down the stairs. The largest, a man of 25, finally blinked after staring for another long minute and realized Rosalie, his wife of two years, was standing as still as a statue and watched a tear fall down her face. Pulling her to him, he crushed her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Rose, Carlisle will help her, she'll be fine." She clung to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, and he rubbed her back, walking her out the room and shutting the door quietly behind them.

Esme walked over to her husband and caught his arm as he wrung out the bloody cloth, turning his gaze up to her. "What happened to her? Who would do something like this to a girl?" Her eyes glimmered and Carlisle sighed, wiping his face with his forearm as he stood up. "We won't know anything until she wakes up. While I wiped her off, I noticed some things. The bruises are all consistent with something hitting her, most likely a fist, and there are a lot on her arms, like someone grabbed her." He demonstrated, putting his hands on Esme's arms, then again softly on the girl's forearm, matching the bruises to his hand. "The marks on her wrists and ankles look like rope burns, so more than likely she was tied up and fought against her bonds. There was some infection, so I need to get bandages and antibiotics. When she wakes up, she's going to be disoriented and terrified probably, so we'll need to move slowly and unthreateningly."

Esme turned to get bandages from the bathroom down the hall, but Carlisle grabbed her wrist before she could leave the room. "There's one other thing." The look in his eyes made her wary, and Esme let him lead her back to the bedside. He drew down the sheet he had draped across her hips, and Esme gasped. Bruises marred her hips, but what drew her gaze was the blood dripping from between her legs. "If I had to hazard a guess without doing an examination, I'd say she was raped." Esme brushed the hair back from the girl's face, rubbing her thumb gently across her cheek, and she turned into the warmth, mumbling softly before relaxing again. Esme straightened and pulled the sheet back up to her shoulders before turning and walking to the bathroom and grabbing all of the bandages and disinfectant she could find.

When she returned she found Carlisle threading a needle and wiping her cheek where it was split with an alcohol swab. He began stitching the wide cut together with ease, putting a band-aid over it when he finished. Esme stepped forward and handed him the bandages, standing on the other side of the bed so she could help him dress her wounds. They spent the better part of an hour stitching up gashes and wrapping her torso. When they finished Carlisle stood and looked down at the girl, shaking his head and wrapping his arms around his wife to kiss her on her forehead. "We've just got to wait for her to wake up now, there's nothing more we can really do."

They left the room, leaving the door partially open so they could keep an eye on the girl, and later that evening, Alice walked in silently. She stood by the bed, looking down at the pale face, and wondered what had happened to her. _No one should be able to hurt someone like this, I can't even imagine what you went through before we found you._ She leaned over and kissed her softly on her forehead, drawing back when she heard steps on the stairs. Jasper walked in and stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "Are you okay now, Alice?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jasper, thanks for calming me down."

"Hey that's what brothers are for, right?" He smiled quickly. "Seriously though, if you need to talk again, you know where my door is. We all love you Alice, we don't like to see you hurt. Why does she mean so much to you, anyway?"

"I don't really know, I guess it's just because I found her. Think about it Jasper, she could have been any one of us, really. What did we do so this didn't happen to us? What did she do that made her a target, she doesn't look any older than me, so what could she have possibly done to deserve being hurt this way?" Alice turned to him and hugged him tightly, breathing in his familiar scent and drawing back to give him a smile. "She'll be okay, right?"

He hugged her against him, saying, "I'm sure she will. With Carlisle and Esme taking care of her, and you to watch over her, there's no way she won't make a full recovery. You've got the healing touch you know. I mean really, if you can make Rose smile after someone dinged up her precious car, you can do anything." Alice grinned and pecked Jasper on the cheek, grimacing when his scruff scrapped against her lips and skipping out the door. Jasper shook his head and looked again at the figure sleeping in the bed and walked out.

* * *

She slept for the next day and a half, barely a moment passing that there wasn't someone in the room, both Carlisle and Esme changing her bandages, or one of their kids just sitting and reading or playing a game as they waited for her to wake up.

Carlisle and Esme had left for work that morning, Rose was down in the garage tinkering with one of their cars and Emmett was helping her, while Jasper and Alice watched a movie in the living room. Edward was reading a book when he heard her shifting on the bed. He glanced up and saw her arm reaching over to grasp the sheet, pulling it down across her hips as she fumbled toward wakefulness. Leaning forward slightly, he watched as her lids flickered before they opened, revealing soft chocolate eyes still half asleep. Her hands gripped the sheets tighter, knuckles whitening as her head slowly turned toward him, eyes coming to rest on his face as she stared at him like a deer caught in a predator's sights. Her eyes widened to almost cartoonish levels, and he would have laughed if he hadn't seen the terror in them before she pulled the sheet off the body and disappeared off the bed.

She crouched in the corner, fear in her eyes and breast heaving as she stared at him and held her arm close to her torso, no doubt feeling every bruise and cut on her body. Edward stood up slowly and rounded the corner of the bed, stopping when she started to shiver, and spoke quietly. "It's okay, you're among friends here, we won't hurt you. My name is Edward, what's yours?" She just stared at him and continued to shiver, hand clutching at the fabric of the nightshirt she was wearing. Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair, stepping slowly back to the door and shutting it behind him. He pulled his phone out and dialed first Carlisle and then Esme to tell them she was awake but wouldn't speak to him, and they told him they were coming home. Hanging up, Edward went downstairs and told his other siblings the news, and Alice immediately darted off the couch and up the stairs. Jasper followed close behind, catching her just before she opened the door. "Alice, be careful. She's probable scared out of her wits right now."

Alice shrugged off the hand on her shoulder, practically vibrating in her impatience. "I know Jasper, I'll go slow, I just-"

"Go on," he laughed. "I can almost taste how much you want to see her." He took a step back and turned, walking back down the stairs. Alice faced the door and took a deep breath. _Okay Alice, we're just going to go nice and slow. We don't know exactly what happened to her, but I don't want to scare her._ She knocked quietly on the door, and opened it slowly. Walking into the room, she looked around and saw the girl huddled in the corner where Edward had left her. Chocolate eyes stared at her, and Alice was staggered by the amount of fear in them. She took a hesitant step in the girl's direction, watching her tense up, and stopped by the bed. "I'm Alice. What's your name?"

She looked at Alice blankly for a moment, then took in a deep breath. "I'm…Bella. Where…where am I?" She whispered so quietly Alice had to strain to catch the last words. Bella lowered her eyes again, staring intently at her toes, and Alice just looked at her while she could. Long chestnut hair fell over her shoulders, covering part of her face and masking the bruise on her cheek. Fine eyebrows scrunched over a straight nose, full lips open, teeth pulling on the lower one worriedly. She was wearing one of Carlisle's old work shirts, a black one that emphasized how pale she was. The shirt was large on her and had two buttons undone at the top, baring a shoulder and the top of her chest, giving Alice a peek of bandages across her chest.

Looking back up at her face, Alice saw brown eyes looking at her, watching her movements warily. "You don't have to be afraid here. This is my parents' house, you're in the spare room." She gestured to the room at large and saw Bella flinch when she raised her hand. Alice froze and slowly put her arm down, walking to the far side of the bed and leaning down to grab the sheets that had fallen on the floor. As she was making up that side of the bed, she spoke quietly to Bella. "Are you hungry, I'm sure Esme would make you something to eat. Or if you want to shower, although Carlisle would probably want to check you over first." She walked around the corner of the bed and stopped, watching Bella carefully. "I won't come near you, but I have to make up the bed." Bella slowly nodded, and Alice made up the other side of the bed, keeping her motions slow and unthreatening. She heard scrambling behind her but she didn't turn, focusing instead on making perfect hospital corners. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her arm and whirled around, startled green eyes meeting wide brown ones. Bella quickly backpedaled, one hand on her stomach, the other groping blindly behind her until she met the wall, which she braced herself against as she stared at Alice.

Alice took a couple hesitant steps toward Bella, raising her arms and making Bella flinch with the expectation of pain. Alice's face fell, and she cried out inside, but she kept coming forward and slowly put her arms around the cowering girl in front of her. Bella stiffened immediately and her hands curled into fists, but Alice didn't do anything else other than hold her loosely. After a minute, she felt Bella slowly put her arms around Alice's waist, and Alice let her head rest against Bella's shoulder. Bella slowly relaxed in Alice's arms and rested her chin on her head, closing her eyes and feeling her muscles uncoil. They stood like this for a couple minutes, until someone knocked on the door and Bella stiffened up again. Alice sighed and swore under her breath before walking over to the door and letting Esme and Carlisle in, watching Bella's eyes widen as Carlisle entered the room.

She stood as still as a statue, body rigid as her eyes tracked Carlisle's movements, so she missed the look Esme sent Alice. Alice shook her head and Esme's eyes filled, compassion shining in them as she looked over at Bella again. "What's your name dear?"

Bella jumped before glancing over at Esme, never letting Carlisle out of her sight, and whispered, "Bella. What's _he_ doing in here?" Esme looked over at her husband, and Carlisle put his hands out to his sides. "I'm Carlisle, we just wanted to see how you were doing, that's all." He took a cautious step toward her, and Bella retreated quickly, eyes wide with fear. Esme put her arm on Carlisle's shoulder and nodded at the door, waiting for him to walk out before turning her gaze back to the terrified girl in front of her. "We won't hurt you Bella, but if you won't let Carlisle look at your bandages, would you let me?"

Bella turned her eyes to Alice, and Alice said, "She won't hurt you Bella, if you want though, I can stay in here too." Bella hesitated, then nodded and wrapped her arms loosely around her torso. Esme asked her to lie on the bed before she came over and unbuttoned her shirt, quietly asking Alice to grab new bandages and antibiotics from the bathroom. Esme worked quickly and quietly, gently running her hands over bruises and cuts alike, cleaning and rewrapping them before buttoning up Bella's shirt again. "They look better than they did before, but you'll likely have some scars." Bella nodded, not making eye contact, and Esme smiled sadly before quickly pressing her lips against Bella's forehead and walking out. Bella stared after her before turning to Alice, her brow raised in a silent question. Alice smiled and said, "That's just how she is. Are you hungry?"

Bella thought for a moment and nodded, and Alice grinned. She turned to walk out of the room, stopping when she felt slim fingers wrap around her wrist. She looked back and said, "I'll be right back, don't worry Bella. I won't leave you alone, okay?" Bella nodded slowly, grip loosening as she let Alice walk out of the room. She lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, gaze blank as she thought. She closed her eyes, meaning only to rest for a minute, but the next thing she knew she was dreaming James was coming after her, he had caught her and put his hands on her. Now she was being shaken awake, hands on her shoulders and someone saying, "Wake up Bella, come on!" She struck out blindly, still half asleep and thinking it was James coming at her again, open palm connecting solidly with soft flesh. She opened her eyes and saw Alice staring at her from the side of the bed, a red mark already appearing on her cheek, and Bella just started to cry. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face against her knees and sobbed, crying for everything she couldn't say. The pain in her body, how James had hurt her, for hurting Alice…

She felt someone sit behind her and slide slender arms around her shoulders, easing her back against their body, whispering into her ear. "It's okay Bella, it was just a nightmare, it's okay. No one can hurt you now." She turned in the arms and gripped the small body desperately, tears running down her face and soaking Alice's shirt, clinging onto her until she was exhausted. She fell asleep again, her head resting on Alice's chest, who just slid down a little to make herself more comfortable and held Bella tighter, rubbing her back soothingly and watching over her as she slept.

* * *

This chapter basically just sets up Bella's reactions to other people who aren't Alice or female, and lets their relationship start to grow. Until next time, adios!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I should explain a little. The reason Jasper follows Alice around is, because even though he's not an empath per say, he's still very insightful in terms of how others are feeling. He saw how down Alice was and tried to make her feel better, plus he's her brother and he looks out for his little sister. Plus, I added a little in chapter 3, just a little thing a reviewer left about including a rape kit which would make more sense [kudos to rhavensfyre]. I'm sorry, when I first started I was going to include Charlie but changed my mind and forgot he had been mentioned in the first chapter, but that has been fixed :)

I'm sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks (I'm terrible!), but I've had midterms this whole week and needed to study so I didn't fail. Please forgive me! Just finished my second to last midterm 10 minutes ago! Yay!

As always, read and review! I know people are reading this, the last time I checked there were over 1700 views, so come on! Let me know what I'm doing right, what I'm completely screwing up, things I've forgotten or you don't understand, and I'll fix it/explain the reasons. GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! If I had a beta it would make things easier, but I don't so I must rely on rereading what I've written and you guys for pointing out what I've missed and what doesn't mesh right.

* * *

She felt someone sit behind her and slide slender arms around her shoulders, easing her back against their body, whispering into her ear. "It's okay Bella, it was just a nightmare, it's okay. No one can hurt you now." She turned in the arms and gripped the small body desperately, tears running down her face and soaking Alice's shirt, clinging onto her until she was exhausted. She fell asleep again, her head resting on Alice's chest, who just slid down a little to make herself more comfortable and held Bella tighter, rubbing her back soothingly and watching over her as she slept.

* * *

The next day, Esme took Bella to the hospital and had her checked out by Dr. Case who carefully checked Bella's body. She used another rape kit and confirmed what Esme had told her before inspecting Bella's lower regions as the brown haired young woman buried her face embarrassedly in Esme's neck. Holding her soothingly, Esme waited as the woman finished her examination and looked at Bella kindly. "There is a lot of damage miss, and most of it will heal with time, but some of the tearing is rather worrying to me. It's too early to say for sure, but if you continue feeling sore, come back and we'll take another look, okay? Outside of that, we'll run some tests and see if there's anything else you need to worry about, but I think we're done here for now." Bella nodded silently and stood, dressing as Esme spoke quietly with the doctor. "My husband's a doctor as well, is there anything he can do to help her?"

"At this point, not really. Just have her come back in if she keeps hurting, and keep doing whatever it is your family is doing. For having been raped, she's functioning remarkably well. Most victims are basically catatonic after it happens, and she's interacting and letting you touch her. She's a strong one, she'll be okay I think." Esme smiled softly and led Bella out of the hospital and they went home, and when Bella quietly asked if they could keep the information about her rape between the three of them she nodded and said of course. When they got back, Esme wrapped Bella in a quick hug before calling her inside for dinner, and she followed bemusedly behind the older woman, smiling a little at how warm and comforting her hold had been.

2 Days Later

Bella came to with a start, bolting upright and staring down at the girl she had unconsciously been using as a pillow. Alice looked blearily up at her, green eyes hazy with sleep, hands resting on Bella's hips to keep her from going anywhere. "Whassa matter?" Her tongue thick with sleep and her voice pitched low made shivers run up Bella's spine, and she scrambled back out of Alice's grasp to kneel at the end of the bed. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella shook her head furiously, eyes darting wildly around the room as she searched for the phantom that had been haunting her nightmare. Alice sat up and reached out, barely touching Bella's cheek before wide brown eyes swung to meet her gaze. It's okay Bella, did you have another nightmare?" She nodded jerkily, eyes still searching, and gasped as slim arms held her gently. Relaxing lightly into Alice's embrace soon after, she breathed in the purely Alice scent and let her tense muscles uncoil as she finally let the nightmare fade from her mind's eye.

Alice smiled a little as she rubbed Bella's back lightly, feeling the taller woman release her breath and relax into her touch, then leaned back to look her in the eyes. "They will get better after a while, until then though I'll keep you company when you can't sleep, okay?" Two nights ago Bella had woken up screaming from a nightmare and Alice heard her, her room being right next to the raven haired one's. She had run in wearing boy shorts and a tank top and asked what happened, then held Bella as she recovered from the nightmare. Bella had drowsily asked Alice to stay, feeling safe in her arms, and then fallen asleep, the smaller girl not far behind once she got over the shock of Bella trusting her so much.

"Even if all you want is someone to just sit with you, it's nice to know you're not alone sometimes." Bella lifted the corner of her mouth in a smile and Alice grinned, hopping off the bed and taking Bella's hand, waiting for her to meet her eyes and relax her stance before she spoke. "Do you want to go see everyone? My brothers are gone, but Rosalie and Esme are here, and they would really like to talk with you." It had been a little over a week since Bella had been brought to their home and although she didn't mind any of the females of the house touching or talking to her, the only one she had talked with extensively was Alice.

Bella's grip tightened on Alice's hand, but after a few moments she nodded and said yes. Alice smiled and gently pulled on her hand, drawing her off the bed and toward the door. Before they reached it, Bella tugged on Alice's hand again, and she turned to look at the brown eyed girl. "Alice, please just…don't let go of my hand?" Alice smiled softly and said, "of course, come on," and opened the door, leading Bella into the hallway. Walking down the stairs, Alice felt her grip tighten around her hand again and her steps slowed. Looking back, she saw Bella's eyes were wide and she could see her heartbeat jumping under her pulse point.

"Bella, breath. Just take deep breaths and focus on my voice." Bella did so, shutting her eyes and deliberately slowing her breaths, giving the shorter girl a tremulous smile when she opened her eyes. Alice tugged gently on her hand again and led her into the living room, where Esme and Rosalie were watching a movie. Alice cleared her throat and both women turned, Seem smiling and standing before rounding the couch and pulling Bella into a hug, kissing her forehead when she pulled back. Alice had felt her grip tighten again, but she relaxed almost immediately, knowing Esme wouldn't hurt her.

Rosalie watched her sympathetically, smiling and saying hello, and Bella felt a tug in her heart as she looked at the older blonde. Bella had thought the blonde thought she was weak because she avoided her so much, but when she asked Alice she told her that Alice was merely respecting her personal space. The same thing had almost happened to her several years ago when her then boyfriend, drunk as a skunk, had staggered in and begun beating her in her dorm at college. Her roommate had gone to a party along with the rest of the hall but she had stayed behind because she had three midterms the next day starting at seven and uncharacteristically had decided to study. He had begun tearing off her clothes, eyes dark with lust and drink, when a form burst through the door, having heard her screaming. Emmett tore him off her body and shoved him out the door, beating him bloody and kicking him down the hall before returning. He had left the party because it was getting really out of hand and his room was at the end of the hall. After that, they were inseparable. Bella felt camaraderie with the blonde after she heard her story and appreciated the space she gave her once she knew she wasn't being avoided out of spite or discomfort.

They all sat down, Esme and Rosalie on the couch and Bella taking the loveseat, Alice sitting beside her, shoulders brushing and hands gently intertwined. Bella looked around the room, taking in the family pictures on the wall and the hominess of the place before daring a glance at the women sitting on the couch. Her eyes skittered away from them quickly, but returned not long after. Esme began talking about unimportant things, making Bella relax slowly before getting down to important questions. "Where did you live, Bella?"

"…Arizona." She wouldn't look at any of them, grip tightening around Alice's fingers.

"Who are your parents, honey? Maybe we can call them?" She shook her head violently, hair swinging around her face, but didn't answer. Esme walked over and kneeled in front of her, putting her hands on Bella's knees. "What's wrong, don't you want to see your parents? I'm sure they're worried sick about you."

Bella put her head down and her hair curtained in front of her face, hiding her expression from everyone. "I don't…I…don't…have any parents." They strained to hear the last words, and Esme tucked Bella's hair behind her ear before tilting her head up gently to look into scared eyes. She didn't say anything, just caressed her cheek and leaned in to place a kiss against her forehead, and Bella leaned forward and began to cry. She wrapped her arms around Esme's shoulders and sobbed, and Esme held her until she calmed down, before asking her to tell them all her story. Bella nodded shakily and grabbed for Alice's hand again, squeezing it for reassurance.

They found out her parents had died in a car accident when she was four, and she had lived in the orphanage ever since. She hadn't minded it though, because the matron, an Irishwoman named Siobhan, had taken care of her and treated her like her own daughter. She would send Bella into the city on errands regularly and sometimes give her money so she could get some candy or a book. Bella smiled when she spoke of Siobhan, and the other women in the room smiled with her. When they asked what happened to make her end up in Washington though, she tensed up and looked away. They prodded her with quiet questions and she told them how James had found her one afternoon on her way back from the bookstore and pulled her into his car and driven away. She had tried to get away, but he knocked her out and when she came to, she was handcuffed to the door. She paused and her eyes looked far away, but she told them she had gotten away from him through pure luck, but passed out in the alley where Esme and Alice had found her.

They looked at each other and knew she was hiding something, but Esme just smiled and pulled Bella into a hug, which she hesitantly returned before pulling back and giving a small smile. Her eyes widened for a moment, and Esme asked concernedly what the matter was. "I just realized I never called Siobhan! She's gonna flip, she probably already has! Is it okay if I call her?"

"Of course." She gave Bella her cell and motioned for the girls to follow her into the kitchen. They talked quietly as they listened to Bella speak to the woman on the other end of the phone, and Alice smiled as she listened to Bella's voice. "No, I'm okay mam*, this family is taking care of me…yeah, I know…I miss you too, I'll call later, okay? Bye, mam."

Alice grinned and looked up into the eyes of her sister, who was smirking down at her. Alice immediately wiped the smile off her face and turned to take a soda out of the fridge, glaring over at Esme who was fighting a smile of her own. "Come on now little sister, why the long face? You look like someone just said you couldn't go shopping for a month." Rosalie asked with a mischievous smirk on her face. Alice frowned and opened the tab on her soda, taking a drink and leaning against the countertop. "So…do you-"

"Don't even start, Rose. I will dump this on your head if you ask me that question."

"You don't even know what I want to ask you!"

"I can tell what your question is, and I'll be damned if I give you or Emmett any ammunition to tease me with!"

"Aw, come on pixie, I just wanna-"

"No Rosalie Hale, don't-"

"know if you-"

"even think-"

"are gonna even ask her about it!"

"about it!"

Alice was out of breath, soda can gripped dangerously tight in her small hand, and Rose stood on the other side of the kitchen table, eyes twinkling as she smiled at her raven haired sister. Esme shook her head and put her hand on Alice's shoulder, unsurprised when she shrugged it off. "We just want you to be happy honey, you know that right?"

"I know, it's just- damn it all, I get tired of them teasing me and I didn't ask to be this way!"

"It's not a choice you make Alice, it's how you're born, and it's not something to be ashamed-"

"I'm not ashamed of it!"

"Then why can't you even say the word?" Rose taunted her, and Alice threw the can at her head, missing her and splattering the wall with sticky liquid. "Mary Alice Cullen, you don't throw things! Clean up your mess and go up to your room!" Alice ducked her head, fists clenched, mumbling, "yes, mom," and Rose snickered, eyes widening as Esme rounded on her.

"And you, young lady, should know better than to tease your sister like that! You're just as much to blame as she is, help her clean up the mess, apologize, and go to your room!" Rose glared and grabbed a towel, helping Alice clean up the sticky mess, and mumbled a half-hearted apology that Alice ignored. Esme watched them, arms crossed over her chest, and looked over to see Bella hesitating in the kitchen door with her phone clutched nervously in her hand. She walked over and stopped before the girl, smiling as she silently handed the phone back. "Did you have a nice talk with Siobhan, dear?"

"Yeah, she said she missed me and would try to get up here to visit soon, and make sure I'm okay. Is that alright?" She looked up through her bangs, and Esme hugged her, smiling as Bella's arms almost immediately went around her waist. "Of course Bella, I'd be worried if she hadn't asked to see you. We'll get another room ready for her when she gets here." Bella nodded and pulled back and Esme let her go, watching in amusement as Bella's brows pulled low over her eyes and her nose scrunched up a little. "What happened in here?"

Alice blushed lightly and Rose frowned, and Esme laughed lightly. "They just had a little argument, something that neither of them can seem to agree on, I'm afraid. Don't worry about it Bella, it'll get sorted out sooner or later, hopefully sooner." She growled at the girls, and Alice's eyes skittered away while Rose glared at the floor. "Well, I already know it's true, her response just proved it-"

"My response doesn't mean anything except I'm sick-"

"-and she's just too stubborn to admit it!"

"-of your damned interfering!"

"Girls!" Esme's tone was enough to send both of them running up the stairs, Rose imparting one last mumble as she left the room. "Just admit it Alice and you'll be a helluva lot happier."

Esme sighed and rubbed her temple, then looked up when she heard giggling to see Bella desperately holding back laughter, her body shaking hard as she held her sides, tears leaking form the corners of her eyes as they crinkled up. When she noticed Esme looking at her, she tried to stop but just ended up leaning against the wall and laughing. When she finally stopped got her breath back she said, "It's just, they remind me so much of these twins at the orphanage. Their names are Jane and Alec, and they fight like that constantly. They're always having arguments about the stupidest things, or else it's something we don't even know about, and it's like they're speaking in riddles. I swear though, if anyone tried to hurt one of them, the other would just about tear them a new one."

Esme smiled and chuckled lightly, saying, "Those two go at it like they're possessed sometimes. This was actually rather tame compared to how it's been before, but they do love each other, contrary to what you saw." She waved her arm at the now clean wall, and was pleasantly surprised when Bella barely flinched. "What were they fighting about?" Esme's smile faltered and grew a little sad. "Something Alice has been denying to herself for a while now. It's not really my place to say, dear. Maybe you'll be able to help her, though, if she ever asks."

"I'd like to help, she's done so much, you all have." Bella rubbed the back of her head and asked if she could make something to eat, digging through the fridge before sitting at the table and eating. She spent the rest of the morning talking with Esme, finding herself drawn to the woman who treated her like her own child instead of a stranger she had had the misfortune to find. There was a lull in the conversation, and while Esme was taking a sip of her tea, Bella quickly got up and gave her a hug, whispering thank you into her ear. She sat back down and blushed furiously, blinking when Esme grabbed her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back, giving a hesitant smile, and Esme thought _maybe you'll be the one who can help her._

* * *

A/N-mam is Irish for mom. I just thought Bella would call Siobhan that if she had been living with her her whole life and Siobhan treated her like her daughter. Plus, since Bella still lived at the orphanage when she was taken, I'm putting her as 17. If she were any older, she wouldn't have been living there.

I don't know much about rape and what the exams/equipment uses, so I just got my point across that Bella was examined and told something may or may not be wrong. Don't flambé me because I don't know terminology please!

What's Alice's problem she won't admit? Probably pretty obvious, but I'll give a cookie to whoever guesses correctly! Cookies are awesome rewards, admit it! Until next time, sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Yay! You guys are great, you're giving me some great feedback! Melly0621, DeJee, and Villemo79 all get a cookie! *hands out cookies* Keep up the reviews guys, it's awesome knowing that my work is appreciated :)

BTW, I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does. I do however own Dr. Case, which I forgot to mention last time, and a fabulous Lenovo laptop which allows me to continue writing for you guys!

PS-the next update won't be until Saturday next week b/c I'll be on Spring Break and won't have internet access, so sorry but that's how it is.

* * *

"I'd like to help, she's done so much, you all have." Bella rubbed the back of her head and asked if she could make something to eat, digging through the fridge before sitting at the table and eating. She spent the rest of the morning talking with Esme, finding herself drawn to the woman who treated her like her own child instead of a stranger she had had the misfortune to find. There was a lull in the conversation, and while Esme was taking a sip of her tea, Bella quickly got up and gave her a hug, whispering thank you into her ear. She sat back down and blushed furiously, blinking when Esme grabbed her hand and squeezed. She squeezed back, giving a hesitant smile, and Esme thought _maybe you'll be the one who can help her._

* * *

Siobhan showed up three days after Bella called her, bursting through the door in a blaze of auburn hair and sweeping Bella into a hug that nearly crushed the young woman. After Bella squirmed out of the large woman's grasp, she turned and introduced herself to the Cullen's, entrancing them with her lilting voice and twinkling hazel eyes. They all sat in the living room, Bella squeezed comfortably between Siobhan and Alice, and the Irishwoman told them how terrified she had been when Bella hadn't come back the evening she disappeared. She had gone to the police and they began searching for her, but with little luck. It had been fairly late when Bella had been taken by James, and very few people were out.

Tearing up a little as Bella leaned against her, Siobhan told them how happy she was they had found her and taken care of her. Esme and Carlisle told her it was no problem, tensing up when Siobhan asked Bella what had happened to her. Sensing she wanted to be left alone, the elder Cullen's herded their young ones out to the kitchen to make a meal for everyone. Once they left, Siobhan looked Bella in the eyes and said, "Come now lass, I can tell something's bugging you. What happened to you?" Bella ducked her head and ran her hands over her shirt before answering, and she told Siobhan the entire story, shushing the woman when she gasped as she told her what James had done. "I don't want anyone else to know! Please be quiet!" She hissed, desperately looking between her surrogate mother and the kitchen entry. Siobhan quieted herself with difficulty and wiped her eyes, crushing Bella into another hug before drawing back.

"You've been so brave mo stór.* So very brave." As Bella tightened her grip, Siobhan continued. "I'm glad this family found you, and they've taken such good care of you. Now, I have a question for you." Looking up at her with her brow quirked, Bella asked her what. "Esme asked me if I would mind if you stayed with them. I told her I didn't care, but the decision was ultimately yours. So stórín,* what do you think? Do you wish to stay with this family?" Bella's eyes widened and she emphatically nodded yes, burying her face in Siobhan's chest as the woman laughed. "Go raibh maith agat* mam, thank you so much," she whispered into her shirt, and tightened her grip on the woman.

Siobhan left two days later, squeezing Bella into another hug and then sweeping Alice, Esme and even Rose into one as well. "Thank you so much for taking care of her. She is m'iníon,* and I dare not think of what would've happened had you not found her." She whispered into Alice's ear. Alice gripped her tighter and planted a kiss on her cheek, then they waved as she drove away. Turning, Alice grabbed Bella's hand and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't draw back, and she skipped into the house grinning like an idiot.

* * *

Over the next week, Bella's injuries scabbed over and Esme took off her bandages for the last time, lightly running her slim hands over Bella's abdomen to see if anything was still sore. Bella tensed up from the contact, but told her she felt fine. Sitting upon the bed in what was now her room, Bella smiled at Esme and thanked her again for taking care of her while she was hurt. "I'm sorry I've been such a burden."

"You haven't been a burden Bella, I doubt you ever could be. You were hurt, and we just helped you, that's all." She picked up Carlisle's medical bag and opened the door, letting in Alice who had been impatiently waiting outside for them to finish. "Come down soon, okay? We're having lunch soon." The girls nodded, and Esme left the room, shutting the door quietly behind herself.

Alice turned to Bella and her eyes wandered over her face. She smiled when she noticed how much better Bella looked, the bags under her eyes gone and the deep gash on her cheek healed over, nothing but a slim scar remaining. The haunted look in her eyes was still there, but it wasn't as apparent as it was two weeks ago. Alice's eyes wandered further south almost of their own volition, and she couldn't help but stare at the new pink flesh that covered her front. There were many small marks which would disappear quickly, but a couple would likely never go away, reminders of what had happened permanently etched into her skin. A short narrow scar ran over the top of her left breast before dipping under her bra and several others marked her ribs, running in parallel lines down the tender flesh like finger nails scratching down her sides. A long hooked scar also ran down the middle left side of her belly, almost disappearing into the line of her jeans before turning and riding along her left hip.

Alice knew more pale marks covered her back, but she didn't say anything. The first time she had seen the marks, she had gasped and Bella had been so ashamed she wouldn't talk to any of them for the next couple days. Alice apologized to her later, explaining she had just been surprised and Bella said it was okay, she knew they were ugly scars. Alice had wanted to grab Bella and shake her, tell her they made her more beautiful and showed how courageous she was, but instead she walked over and took her face in her hands and told her if she ever said they were ugly again, she would wash her mouth out with soap. Bella had chuckled, the sound like a warm breeze in Alice's ears, and said Siobhan had told her the same thing if she swore in front of the little kids again. Alice had laughed, and they continued like nothing had happened.

Now, Alice waited while Bella buttoned up one of Carlisle's old shirts, glad she was no longer gingerly stretching or bending now that her body was healed. Bella left the top two buttons undone, enticing Alice with a peek of her breasts and her lacy gray bra, which she steadfastly ignored. _Come on Alice, get your head out of the gutter. You are not a le…you can't like girls, you like guys. Come on, those guys from La Push are cute, just ask one of them out, then you won't be like this._

She dragged in a breath and smiled at Bella before pulling her up off the bed. Before she could let go of Bella's hand, she was pulled into a tight hug by the brown eyed girl. Alice stiffened, replaying her thoughts like a mantra while Bella thanked her for helping her. Alice slowly leaned in, her nose cushioned into Bella's neck, and breathed in. A lovely mixture of freesia and strawberries filled her nose, and Alice closed her eyes and inhaled again, arms circling around Bella's waist. Bella set her cheek on Alice's head, smelling pine needles and something that was distinctly Alice. Almost as if someone had electrocuted her, Alice suddenly pulled out of Bella's embrace and laughed nervously, pulling on her hair. "We should go downstairs, lunch will be ready soon."

"Yeah…yeah, of course." They walked out, not touching, and downstairs to the kitchen where Esme was making the four of them lunch. Just as they were about to sit down, they heard the front door open and a smooth voice announced, "Hey mom, guess what! They let school out early today, apparently it's going to snow really badly soon!"

Bella immediately went rigid next to Rosalie, who started rubbing her arm soothingly. Esme rose and walked out to the door, where she saw Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all shaking melting snowflakes out of their hair and taking off their shoes. They dropped their bags by the door and even as Esme opened her mouth to tell them Bella was downstairs, Emmett caught a glimpse of Rosalie's blonde hair in the doorway and rushed into the kitchen. He scooped her into a hug and kissed her vigorously, swinging her around before setting her against the counter. "Yeah, I thought I'd come home early today since I don't have any classes, then those two jokers call and ask for a ride because Edward's car isn't running." He smirked at Edward, who just crossed his arms and looked away, mumbling about over confident jocks and gas freezing.

Rosalie fixed a hard eye on Edward and said, "I told you to put more gas in the car, but no! Mr. Know-it-all said 'a quarter tank is fine,'" as she waved her arms and poked Edward in the chest. "My poor baby, stuck in the snow and left to rust!"

"Relax Rose, that Volvo is made of tougher stuff than you give it credit for. It will be fine in the snow for a couple days." This came from Jasper who had entered silently behind everyone and was now attempting to calm his irritated sister down. Esme walked in and her mother's eye settled on each of her kids happily before flitting over to Bella, who was rigid in her chair, warily trying to watch all three boys at once. Alice was rubbing her back soothingly and whispering in her ear, and whatever she said appeared to work because Bella shut her eyes and took a couple deep breaths before nodding.

Bella stood awkwardly and grabbed Alice's hand, who looked down at their joined fingers before turning her gaze back to the scene in front of her, watching Edward pull his fingers through his hair as Rose berated him, Jasper put his hands up and acted as mediator, and Emmett pulled Rose back against his chest to rub his stubbly cheek against her neck, making her turn her eye on him affectionately. Emmett looked over at Esme who had gone to stand by Bella, and bellowed, "If it isn't our new little sis!" He released Rose and darted over to Bella quickly, surprising her with his speed and wrapping her in a bone crushing hug. Immediately, Bella's eyes grew and she began to struggle in his arms, a weak whimper coming from her throat. Alice instantly unfastened his arms from around her shoulders and stood in front of her, glaring up at Emmett from her five foot height that barely reached his chest. Bella stood shaking slightly behind her and Esme wrapped an arm around her waist, petting Bella's hair as she leaned into her shoulder.

Emmett looked confusedly at the scene before him, and Alice snarled, "Don't touch her without _asking_ first. There's a reason she's never alone with you guys, haven't you realized that?" She turned and took Bella's face in her palm and asked, "Are you okay Bella?" She nodded and looked over Alice's head to Emmett, who looked subdued, and gave him a little smile. He grinned back and rubbed the back of his head, which Rose had taken the opportunity to smack, and said, "Sorry Bells, I forgot."

Bella nodded her acceptance, turning her eyes to Jasper as he spoke. "Is it okay for us to be here with you, Bella? Do you want us to leave?" She shook her head and said no quietly, to which Emmett grinned again before opening the fridge and pulling out a sandwich. She perched herself on the edge of her seat when she sat down and ate her lunch silently, watching everyone move about the kitchen. Alice stayed at her side, her hand always touching some part of Bella's body, whether it was to hold her hand or rest it on her thigh or stroke her arm or back. When Bella finished eating, she asked if Esme would come upstairs with her and check the marks on her back. When they left the room all eyes turned to Alice, who blushed and glared at the tabletop.

"Now Alice, you'll burn a hole in the wood if you keep that up." Rose spoke into the quiet of the room, smirking as Alice stared harder at the offending object as if it had done her some injustice.

"Yeah Ali cat, don't want wrinkles on that lovely face of yours already." This from Emmett, who was grinning widely at his littlest sister. Alice mumbled something under her breath, and Rosalie leaned forward, grinning toothily at the bowed head in front of her.

Alice rose and made to exit the kitchen but was stopped by large hands placed on her shoulders. Jasper stood behind her and looked sympathetically down at her. "We just want you to be happy Alice. You know that right?"

Alice shrugged her shoulder and wouldn't look at any of them, and Edward leaned over the table to lift up her chin. He smiled crookedly at her and said, "We see how you act around her. You can't stop touching her; you're always around her, making sure she's okay."

Alice tore her face from his hands and said, "I'm just making sure she's okay, that's all! I feel…responsible for her because I found her, I just don't want her to feel scared. She shouldn't have to be scared of us." She ducked her head again, and her siblings shared a look before grabbing Alice and hauling her onto the couch in the living room. "Hey, what-" she broke off with a squeal when they began tickling her, fighting off Jasper's deft hands which were replaced by Emmett's paws, gasping and laughing so hard tears tracked down her face.

"Come on Alice, just admit it, and we'll stop." Rosalie taunted, digging her fingers into Alice's ribs and causing another burst of laughter to spill from her mouth. Alice shook her head desperately, and Rose sighed dramatically and grinned before renewing her attack.

* * *

Bella and Esme walked up the stairs and into her room. When Bella had unbuttoned her shirt and taken it off, she laid on her belly on the bed. Esme ran her hands over the scabs and scars on her back, putting ointment on some of them and covering them with band aids. Bella thanked her, saying they had been itching and now felt much better as she buttoned up her shirt slowly. Esme smiled and patted her shoulder, but when she stood up, Bella's voice stopped her. "Esme, can I…ask you something?"

"Of course Bella. What's wrong?" She sat back down by Bella and noticed her hands were gripping the hem of her shirt tightly, knuckles whitening as she tightened her hold.

"It's just…I mean, I think…," she took a deep breath and smoothed the edge of her shirt out, and Esme waited patiently for her to gather her thoughts. "Can you…I think there's something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?" Esme asked with a confused expression on her face.

Bella looked conflicted for a moment, then said in a rush, "I mean for the past couple days my stomach has been hurting, but not a hurt like a stomachache, it's lower, like I have my period, but I know it's not and I don't know what's wrong and I'm scared." She turned her head so her hair covered her profile, making it impossible for Esme to read her expression. Esme put her hand on her shoulder, surprised when Bella turned and buried her face in her shoulder and cried quietly. Esme just held her close and said, "It's okay dear, once this storm blows over, we'll go back to the hospital and get you checked out okay?"

Bella nodded and wiped her eyes, smiling wanly at Esme as she kissed her cheek and pulled her up, and they walked back downstairs to find Alice gulping breath desperately while her siblings stood around her, looking up innocently at the pair. Esme put her hands on her hips and stared hard at them, then chuckled and said, "Okay kids, what did you do?"

Alice sat up and dragged in another breath, hair disheveled and clothes rumpled. Bella smiled at the image, thinking she looked adorable like that, then shook the thought from her head and listened as Alice said, "They attacked me! Tag teaming little sisters should not be allowed."

Rose blew a raspberry at her, then walked over to Bella and said, "Now that we've made our point, do you want to watch a movie with us Bella?"

Bella nodded, eyes twinkling, and when Carlisle came home an hour later, he found his family, plus one, lounging in the living room watching Shrek. Alice was passed out from the tickling, half laying on Bella, who was absentmindedly rubbing her back. Carlisle just smiled and kissed Esme on the lips, sitting down with his family and enjoying the movie while the snow fell thickly outside.

* * *

mo stór-my dear

stórín-dear

go raibh maith agat-thank you

m'iníon-my daughter

The reason Alice is looking at Bella at the beginning is b/c Bella doesn't notice she's looking. I wanted you to be aware of the scars on her body b/c they're going to play a part later, and knew Bella wouldn't be comfortable with Alice blatantly staring while she was aware of it.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry, I know i usually update on Thursdays, and i was actually going to update on Wednesday, but FF decided to not let me do anything on my page. I tried again on Thursday, and several times today, and only just would FF allow me to work. Damn you villain! Anyway, here's a new chapter! Let me know what you think! I love getting feedback from you guys!

I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does. I also don't own The Grudge, although it is an amazing movie. I do however own the always insightful and enigmatic Dr. Case, as well as the disorganized and humorous Dr. Ride. I also own the amazingly awesome AC III game, but that's a story for another time.

* * *

Alice sat up and dragged in another breath, hair disheveled and clothes rumpled. Bella smiled at the image, thinking she looked adorable like that, then shook the thought from her head and listened as Alice said, "They attacked me! Tag teaming little sisters should not be allowed."

Rose blew a raspberry at her, then walked over to Bella and said, "Now that we've made our point, do you want to watch a movie with us Bella?"

Bella nodded, eyes twinkling, and when Carlisle came home an hour later, he found his family, plus one, lounging in the living room watching Shrek. Alice was passed out from the tickling, half laying on Bella, who was absentmindedly rubbing her back. Carlisle just smiled and kissed Esme on the lips, sitting down with his family and enjoying the movie while the snow fell thickly outside.

* * *

The storm passed slowly, alternating white out conditions and lightly falling snow. Carlisle was called in when accidents began inundating the emergency room, and Bella hung out with his family and got more comfortable with his sons. During one of the lulls the next day, Esme and Bella went to the hospital and Dr. Case examined her again. Once she finished she worriedly walked out, coming back several minutes later with another female doctor. "I just want her to check something, that's all. Don't worry okay?" Bella nodded and furrowed her brow, looking at Esme who just shrugged and chewed her lip anxiously. After nearly ten minutes of looking at her, the other doctor sighed and nodded to Dr. Case who looked distressed.

Once the other doctor closed the door behind her, Dr. Case sighed and spoke to Bella and Esme. "I'm afraid there has been some…rather severe damage. Most of your other lacerations have scabbed and begun to heal nicely, but there a couple that have torn the lining of your uterus rather badly. If you don't mind, I'd like to run some more tests Bella." Bella looked scared but nodded and over the next hour was tested, prodded, and poked more than she liked.

Not too long after that though, Dr. Case came back into their room and sat down. Opening her folder, she took out some papers and leafed through them, setting them on her lap and spinning her chair to face the two females. She told them there were problems with Bella's uterus lining; the damage done there was so bad it would keep her from ever having kids. The pain was from her body scabbing inside and the scabs rubbing inside her body, but in time that would fade. "However Bella, I'm afraid you will never be able to have children." She patted Bella's leg sympathetically and walked to the door, telling them she would leave them alone to talk.

After she left Esme looked at Bella anxiously to see her staring blankly ahead. She wrapped the girl in her arms and sighed as she started to cry, just rubbing her back soothingly and murmuring quietly to her. Bella struggled to get her emotions under control, but once she did she said, "I'm okay Esme, I think."

"How can you be okay Bella, you can never have kids. I don't understand."

Bella looked at her and took a deep breath. "I've never really liked kids; I never planned on having any. Plus, I doubt any relationship I was in would help anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Bella ducked her head and turned scarlet from the neck up, but didn't say anything. Esme leaned over and took her chin in her hand, pulling her face up so Bella looked at her in the eyes. "It's okay honey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she leaned forward and kissed Bella's forehead, "but know I'm always here to listen, okay?"

Bella nodded and broke eye contact, chewing her lip thoughtfully. Esme could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she considered what Esme had said. She opened her mouth and shut it, shook her head, and took a deep breath. Her brown eyes were apprehensive but determined, and she opened her mouth and said, "I'm a…a lesbian." Esme had to strain to catch the last words, and her eyes widened. Bella peeked through her bangs and quirked her eyebrow at Esme's soft smile.

"Do you think I'm so close-minded to think worse of you for that, Bella?" She hugged the girl and kissed her cheek, rubbing her back and Bella relaxed into her embrace. "I'd love like one of my own regardless of whether you were a lesbian or not, never doubt that."

Bella's face slowly broke into a smile, and she hummed happily as she gripped Esme tighter. Her smile disappeared when the doctor walked back in and sat down. "Now, I know you've been staying with the Cullen's for a couple weeks and they've been helping you, but I think you should seriously consider seeing a psychiatrist." She handed Bella the folder and she opened it, revealing several papers containing names and references of some psychiatrists. "These four all specialize in helping rape victims, they're all women, and," she pointed at the second to last paper, "this one listens especially well."

At Bella's sharp glance, she just smiled and stood up. "Consider it Bella, please. Don't just think you can figure it out by yourself." She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and Bella saw scars crossing her wrists, and at her sharp intake of breath, Dr. Case smiled knowingly and said goodbye and walked out.

* * *

When Bella and Esme left, Bella was leafing through the folder and reading the references. "She's right you know. As much as you might want to, you can't get past James until you talk with someone about it. And not," she said, cutting off what Bella was going to say, "by talking with me or Alice. We can listen, but we can't offer advice like one of these women can. Please Bella, just think about it. Even Rose went to therapy for a couple weeks after she was hurt."

Bella nodded and looked through the papers on the ride home, setting them on the table when she walked in the house. Shaking off the snow, which was falling heavily again, she sat on the couch and flipped open the folder again. She startled when arms wrapped around her shoulders, but relaxed once Alice's pine scent washed over her. She leaned her head back and looked up at Alice's pixie-like smiling visage. "What are you looking at?"

"…Psychiatrists." Bella looked away, ashamed, and let her hair curtain across her face. She didn't look up when she felt a hand ease back the strands and tuck them behind her ear, or when the hand, small but firm, gently turned her face. "Bella, look at me." She eased her eyes up and stared into Alice's green eyes, surprised at the amount of compassion and something else she couldn't quite identify. "What are you scared of?"

"I'm just…Esme said it would be a good idea to see one." She exhaled quietly as Alice processed the information. _It's not quite the truth, but if I tell her about Dr. Case, then she'll want to know why I went to see her. I can't tell her yet._

She jumped a little as Alice's arms tightened around her shoulders, pulling her back into a hug. "I think you should too, maybe it'll help the nightmares stop." Bella nodded mutely, astounded that Alice was supportive of her seeing a psychologist, then narrowed her eyes happily when she pressed a kiss to her cheek. Alice rounded the couch and sat next to Bella, taking the papers from her grasp and setting them on her lap. Leaning against Bella's shoulder, Alice opened the folder and perused the references while her other hand unconsciously sought out and tangled easily with Bella's. As they looked quietly at the papers together, Esme leaned against the doorframe and looked contemplatively on.

* * *

Bella went to see the therapist Dr. Case had recommended, Rebecca Ride, two days later. Everyone wished her luck before they left, making her flush and mumble about it just being a "stupid shrink trying to get in my head." They all smiled and chuckled, Emmett tousling her hair and Alice darting behind her to give her a hug and peck on the cheek, while Jasper smiled at her easily and calmed her down. Esme drove her to Dr. Ride's office and dropped her off, saying she would be a phone call away if she wanted her. Bella sat and waited anxiously, _I don't want to be here, I don't want to talk to someone about James ra- about him touching me, at all._ She had just risen to leave when her name was called and she slowly walked down a hallway to her office. It was painted a deep green with large windows framing the city, a desk dominated one corner and was piled high with papers. The opposite corner by the window featured a table and the corner closest to her had a large couch and loveseat. A young woman, tall and slim and wearing black slacks and a pale shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows sat behind the desk, glasses perched precariously on the end of her nose. She pushed them irritatedly up her nose and looked up at Bella's hesitant knock. "Ah, you must be Bella, yes? I'm Amanda Ride, just give me a second here. Come in, don't mind the mess, I'm a terrible procrastinator and have let my work pile up I'm afraid."

She lifted the corner of her mouth and sat on the couch, watching the doctor search her desk for papers and shove her glasses up the bridge up her nose again and giggled quietly. Dr. Ride finally found her file, exclaiming with a loud, "Aha! Found you, you little sucker!" before sitting on the loveseat opposite Bella. Bella tensed, fully expecting to be questioned immediately about what had happened, and was surprised when she was asked how she liked staying with the Cullen's, how her life had been at the orphanage, just ordinary things. For an hour, she talked with Dr. Ride, smiling when she talked about everyone she knew, and Dr. Ride jotted down notes after she pulled a much chewed on pen from a messy ponytail. Finally, she shut her notebook and stood up, taking Bella's hand and shaking it as she stood as well. "Thank you for coming today Bella, I know how hard it can be to open up to someone, especially a complete stranger. I hope I will see you again?"

Bella nodded and Dr. Ride said, "Excellent. I would like you to come in three times a week, so how about Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, does that sound good?" Bella nodded and Dr. Ride opened the door, smiling again as Bella left. Esme picked her up a few minutes later, and they went home.

* * *

When they got back, Bella went upstairs to talk with Alice, and Esme found her family lounging in the living room. She gave Carlisle a peck on the lips, chuckling as his scruff tickled her cheek. Turning to her kids she had a mischievous smile on her face. Carlisle stood up, saying, "I know that smile, the last time I saw it I ended up in a rather compromising position on our bed. I'll take this as my cue to leave."

He walked out to groans and gagging sounds and Esme turned her grin on her kids. "Don't worry it's nothing like that, although that night was rather…stimulating." She smirked as Rose mimed vomiting and Jasper grew red faced and shifted uncomfortably and continued. "This is in complete confidence okay? If I hear from anyone else what I tell you, there will be hell to pay, am I clear?" Everyone nodded and she continued. "we all know that Alice is having problems…coming to terms with her sexuality, and I think I have a way to help her, give her a little nudge in the right direction?"

"Or a swift kick in the ass. That might be more reasonable at this point."

Esme looked sharply at her daughter, and Rose shrugged. "What, it's the truth. Whatever trick you have up your sleeve though mom, I'll listen."

"Okay then. As I was saying, I think we could kill two birds with one stone, so to say. We all see the way Alice and Bella interact with each other, right?"

"You mean the touching and looks and holding hands?" Jasper broke in, sitting forward slightly. "Their emotions are so apparent it makes me want to run over to Maria's house and-"

"Jasper, shut it! We get it, you're horny constantly. Anyway, their feelings are apparent to everyone but themselves. We should take a hose to those two, if you ask me."

"No one was Rose. Let mom finish talking." Rose glared at Edward and muttered under her breath, smiling unwillingly when Emmett brushed his stubbly cheek against hers, and Esme spoke again. "_Anyway,_ I say we get them alone together as much as possible, without being blatant about it, and see what happens."

"But Bella's not-oh! You think Bells is a les-"

Rose clamped her hand over Emmett's mouth, silencing him before he alerted the entire house to what they were talking about. "Shut your mouth, you ape!" She hissed. "I swear to all that is sacred, if you screw this up, there'll be no sex for a month!" Emmett's eyes widened and he nodded emphatically. Rose took her hand from his mouth and smacked the back of his head, which he rubbed while everyone else sighed and Esme rubbed her temples. "Let's just see what happens, okay? We can help Alice get over her aversion to admitting her sexuality, and I think it'll help Bella too. She needs someone she can really depend on, and Alice has been there since the beginning."

They stood and she reminded them not to tell anyone what she said and moved to the kitchen. Not too long after, Bella and Alice came downstairs shoulders brushing lightly, and they each gave each other a look before commencing with **Operation: Bellice**, as Emmett dubbed it while his wife groaned and slapped her forehead.

* * *

_What the hell is up with my family?_ Alice wondered that evening. When she and Bella had come downstairs after talking about Dr. Ride, she had caught the look they threw each other. She didn't know what they were up to, but she knew something was going on. Emmett always got this look when he was keeping a secret, and he was grinning like a fool until Rose jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. She didn't know what was going on, but when she sat down next to Bella that night as Emmett picked a movie, she saw Rose and Jasper give each other a look.

"You guys are going to love this movie! It'll bring everyone…closer." Emmett said with a grin as he plopped down on the loveseat next to his wife. Bella raised an eyebrow, then rubbed her foot surreptitiously against Alice's as the opening credits showed up. They found out what Emmett had been talking about a few minutes later as Bella squealed and buried her face in Alice's neck. "Why did you have to pick The Grudge?" She eeped again as the girl on screen began croaking again, and Alice made soothing noises and rubbed her thigh. Neither girl noticed the looks their family gave each other as the movie continued, or when Alice took Bella's hand and led her up the stairs part way through the movie because she was so psyched out.

Alice giggled as Bella glanced around her room fearfully, quickly schooling her features as the brown eyes girl glared at her. "I don't like horror movies okay? I never have, although being able to hide behind you was a plus." Alice blushed and Bella smirked, then crawled into bed and said good night. Alice went to her room next door and quickly passed out, waking a couple hours later when she heard muffled screaming. Throwing a t-shirt over her head, she ran into Bella's room and saw her clutching her sheets and breathing heavily, her form outlined by moonlight filtering lightly through the windows. "Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella locked eyes with Alice, pupils huge and eyes wide as she shook the last vestiges of the nightmare from her system, and she shook lightly. Alice moved to her bedside and laid a hand on her shoulder, surprised when she felt Bella trembling under her touch. "Did you have a nightmare?" Bella nodded and spoke quietly, barely whispering as she attempted to get her breathing under control.

"I dreamt that girl from the movie was coming after me, and I couldn't get away no matter how hard I ran. I kept…kept tripping and she was getting closer and closer, and I fell again and looked behind me, except it wasn't her anymore, it was James and he was reaching out to me and he was grinning and oh my god Alice!" She flung her arms around Alice's waist and drew the small girl near, trembling and sobbing into her stomach. Alice, once she had gotten over her shock, quickly crawled into the bed and wrapped her arms around Bella, rubbing her back and murmuring quietly to her until the tears subsided into quiet hiccups.

Bella looked up, blushing pink, and apologized for overreacting and Alice said, "It's okay Bella, don't worry okay?" At her small nod, Alice smiled a little and continued. "Okay then, if you're feeling better, can I go back to my bed and sleep? Some of us have school in the morning." She gently extricated herself from Bella's grasp and had barely risen from the bed before her wrist was grabbed tightly. "Alice? Stay with me?"

She looked back at Bella and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, Bella." She climbed back in and got situated under the covers, spooning up against Bella gently so she could pull away if she wanted to. She smiled a little when she felt Bella move closer and shut her eyes. "Night Bella."

"Goodnight Alice."

* * *

Now don't go all crazy on me if I got the uterus damage stuff wrong, I was going for content. If I got the point across that she can't have kids, then I did my job. Anywho, ja ne!


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the delay. My laptop has decided for the past three weeks that it won't let me onto my profile to upload new chapters. I got very lucky and was able to post the last chapter, but haven't been able to get on since then. I did manage to get on a nother computer and access my profile, so it looks like that's what I'll be doing from now on. I also will be posting little snippets at the beginning of every chapter from the end of teh previous chapter to refersh your guys' memories, so I'm reuploading all previous chapters.

Thanks to WhenWordsFailMe for fixing my language errors in chapter 5 :) I'm in no way fluent or even coherent in Irish, it's a beautiful language but I was just aiming for content *shrugs* Thanks anyway, I've fixed the errors and if WhenWordsFailMe doesn't mind, I would contact them if I ever need more Irish words correctly translated. Google translate is my savior most of the time, when I forget words in various languages or if I just want to know how to say something differently (usually cussing at someone so they just stare at me blankly and wonder what I said as I finish call them a dirty rat bastard) ]:)

As always, I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does. I also don't own Call of Duty: Black Ops II, although it is a decent 1st peson shooter [I'm more a Halo fan]. I do however own the unorganized Dr. Ride and her fabulous antics. I also own a copy of the movie 300, a fabulous and bloody cinematic marvel. Enjoy!

* * *

"Alice? Stay with me?"

She looked back at Bella and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, Bella." She climbed back in and got situated under the covers, spooning up against Bella gently so she could pull away if she wanted to. She smiled a little when she felt Bella move closer and shut her eyes. "Night Bella."

"Goodnight Alice."

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Bella knocked on Dr. Ride's door, opening it when she heard muffled sounds coming from behind it. Her eyes widened as she saw the chaos that was Dr. Ride's office. Papers were scattered across the floor and Dr. Ride was frantically picking them up. She leaned over and grabbed a couple folders and stood back up, turning to face the door. When she saw Bella she eeped and her hand went to her throat. The papers and folders she had gathered balanced precariously in her arm for a moment and toppled over, scattering across the floor again. Bella smiled and snickered, covering her mouth to muffle the sound when Dr. Ride glared at her. "What the hell Bella, don't sneak up on me like that!" Still chuckling, she walked further in and began to pick up the many fallen papers, setting the piles haphazardly on the desk and table until the floor was bare again.

Dr. Ride smiled and blew her bangs from in front of her face, pushing her glasses up her nose where they had been perched precariously. "Thanks Bella, it would've taken forever to get them without you." She smoothed her gray slacks and looked despairingly at the mountain of papers that hid her table from sight, then sighed and motioned Bella to sit. Bella took her normal seat on the couch so she could look out at the picturesque view of the city, listening as Dr. Ride dug around her desk for Bella's folder. "Where the hell is it? I know I set it right here so I could find it…"

Turning her eyes from the window, Bella watched Dr. Ride paw through the many folders and papers inundating her desk. A frown creased her forehead, and she pushed her glasses peevishly up her nose as she mumbled under her breath. Bella rose and walked over to her desk, shifting the carefully balanced piles of papers to find hers buried under them. Dr. Ride sheepishly took it from her and they sat by the window. "Ah, thanks Bella. I really need to clean all of this up, it's just between seeing my patients, taking care of a house, and writing my dissertation to get my doctorate, stuff gets neglected." She shook her head and smiled. "Anyway, we're talking about you, not me. So Bella, you've talked with me six times now, and I've noticed a couple things." She looked through her notebook quickly while Bella fidgeted on the couch. "You seem to have gotten really comfortable with the Cullen's, all of them."

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I can be alone with any of them, I just don't like it when the guys surprise me and touch me."

**Flashback-** Emmett had snuck up behind her and just set his hand on her shoulder. She had frozen, flashing back to the night James had raped her, and the next thing she knew she was huddled in the corner, glaring daggers at him. He hadn't known what was wrong and approached, stopping when a whimper squeezed its way between her clenched teeth. Alice had found her there after Emmett found her, and had spent several minutes whispering in her ear and touching her gently. She had been fine after that, smiling easily at Emmett. She knew he hadn't meant anything by it, and his boyishly sad face just endeared him further to her.

**Present- **Dr. Ride nodded and looked at her notebook again. "Yes, but the fact that you can be alone with them for a length of time and not have a panic attack is amazing Bella. Normally, most rape victims take months to adjust to being touched by other people, let alone being alone with someone they don't know that well." She looked up at Bella's flushing face. "You're incredibly unique Bella. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Bella blushed darker and looked away. "Yeah, well I don't think I'd be this well if it weren't for Alice."

"Ah yes, you said she's been the one helping you so much right? If I may say Bella, there seems to be some sort of relationship between-"

Bella shook her head and interrupted Dr. Ride. "It's not like that! She's just the one who's been there whenever I've freaked out. She was always there; she just has this…air about her. It's calming, especially when she's close to me." She didn't notice Dr. Ride's smile as she jotted down some words in her notebook.

"Well, that aside, I have a question for you Bella." When Bella looked at her, Dr. Ride smiled easily and slipped a sheaf of papers from under her notebook. "I think, if you want to try, you could enroll in school. Mind you," she continued as Bella paled but looked interested, "this would all depend on what the Cullen's say since they are your de facto guardians. So, what do you think?"

Bella looked apprehensive, but there was a glint in her eye that said she was up for the challenge. _And it will be a challenge,_ Dr. Ride thought. _She'll have to deal with the touching, looks, and consequences of the words of other students. If any of them find out she was raped, it may hurt her, a lot._ She pushed her glasses up her nose and waited for Bella to reply. "I think…I want to try." She sat up straighter on the couch. "I don't want to have to hide in the Cullen's house, if I'm really going to get past this, I need to go to school and be with others."

Dr. Ride smiled and handed the papers to Bella. "Good, I was hoping you would say that. I've already initialed them, just have Esme and Carlisle look them over, sign, and you have to sign as well. If all goes well, you could start next week. I do have one condition though." She went on as Bella quirked her eyebrow in question. "Next week, I want to hear about how school is, and I want you to make a couple friends, okay?"

Bella nodded happily, and Dr. Ride said, "Okay then, I'll let you get back. Did your Alice bring you today?" Bella nodded, then stopped as the words registered. She looked sharply at Dr. Ride, who just smiled innocently and pushed her glasses up her nose, briefly reflecting the light from her lenses before continuing. "As your psychiatrist, I would tell you some mumbo jumbo about you having feelings for her because she 'nursed you back to health,'" she made air quotes and grinned, "but as your confidant, I'm saying 'you go girl!'" She laughed lightly as Bella flushed again and set her hand lightly on her shoulder. "Don't shut her out Bella. I haven't met this girl, but I see you smile when you talk about her, I hear the affection in your voice. She sounds like a wonderful girl. Can you promise me something Bella?" She waited until Bella looked up at her, brown eyes curious despite themselves. "Bring her one of these times, let her in completely. You told me no one except Siobhan, Carlisle, Esme, Dr. Case and myself know what James did to you, and if you're going to stay with this girl, she needs to know everything about you. Can you promise me that?"

Bella nodded mutely, moved by Dr. Ride's compassion and sincerity. Discreetly wiping some tears from her eyes, she smiled and felt the heft of the papers in her hand. Impulsively, she threw her arms around Dr. Ride's neck for a quick hug before stepping back, blushing furiously and stuttering incoherently. Dr. Ride looked stunned for a moment, then she grinned widely and laughed. "Well, that wasn't what I expected, but I guess I should stop expecting normal reactions from you by now!" She laughed again, taking her glasses off so she could wipe her eyes, then told Bella she could leave.

When she reached the door, Bella's hand paused on the handle and she chewed her lip indecisively. Turning, she said quickly before she lost her nerve, "will you ever tell me how you and Dr. Case came to know each other?" Her eyes widened and she started to apologize before Dr. Ride cut her off.

"In time, maybe. It's really not my place to tell her story, but…"

"Well, what if I help you around here sometimes? I mean, if you've really got all that stuff going on, I could help here after we're done, just organizing stuff, you know?" The lilt at the end made the statement a question, and Bella waited quietly for Dr. Ride's decision.

"…okay, sure." Dr. Ride grinned at Bella's surprised look. "I can use the help here, you can see that. Plus, I think I could arrange for Amanda to come here someday and tell you her story, if she's willing." Bella nodded, still dumbfounded, said goodbye to Dr. Ride, and left. She dug her phone out and dialed the number so familiar to her fingers, waiting for the familiar voice.

"Bella? Are you done?"

"Yeah Alice, I'm finished here. Can you come get me?"

"Of course. Be there in a flash." She hung up, and Bella stared at her phone blankly. _Do I really like Alice? I mean, she's always been there. She sleeps with me when I have nightmares, holds my hand when I'm nervous…_ Her eyes widened as she realized just how it would look from an outsider's stand point. _Holy crap, no wonder Emmett's always making eyes at us! Okay Bella calm down._ She took a deep breath and stepped under the awning, out of the lightly falling snow, idly watching for Alice's yellow Porsche. _So I like Alice. Well, she is cute, and every movement is so graceful, it's like she dances everywhere. Oh boy…well, I can't tell her I like her, she keeps going on about these guys at the high school, some kids from the reservation I guess. If I can just be close to her, that'll have to do for now. _She smiled goofily as she thought of Alice, barely noticing when her Porsche pulled up on the curb.

"Come on Bella! Or do you plan on standing there until you're a popsicle?" Alice teased from the inside of her car, wondering why Bella looked so far away. _I hope she's okay…_ When she got in the car, Alice reached over and grabbed her hand, tangling their fingers as she pulled away from the curb. Glancing over, she saw Bella blushing lightly and wondered aloud, "Is something the matter Bella?"

"N-no Alice, everything's fine."

Alice glanced at Bella and frowned slightly. "Are you sure? Nothing happened with Dr. Ride did it?"

Bella flushed a little and looked out the window, watching the scenery flash by. "It's just…nothing. Forget about it Alice."

Alice gripped her hand a little tighter. "You know you can tell me anything, right Bella?" Bella gulped nervously and stroked Alice's hand with her thumb unconsciously.

"I know Alice; I just need to think for a while. Anyway," she squirmed in her seat and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, uncomfortable with her new information, "Dr. Ride gave me some papers. She said I could go to school if I got Esme and Carlisle's permission."

"Really? That's great!" Alice squeezed Bella's hand excitedly and pressed harder on the gas, pulling into the driveway not long after and parking her car in front of the house before pulling Bella into a tight hug.

Bella buried her nose in Alice's hair, smelling her pine scent and underlying natural essence, running her fingers through her silky soft hair and tousling it lightly. "Thanks Alice, now if Esme and Carlisle say I can, I can go to school. It'll be good for me to be around other people, because just seeing you guys can only help so much." She didn't add _but I think just seeing you would always be enough_.

Pulling back, they got out and went in the house, where Alice's siblings were lounging in the living room. Emmett was playing Call of Duty: Black Ops II with Jasper and Edward, kicking their asses in Domination. Calling out a hello, they walked into the kitchen where Esme was making supper and Rose was helping while Carlisle sat reading the paper. "Hey mom, guess what?" Esme hummed over the pot of pasta, encouraging Alice to continue. "Bella can go to school! Dr. Ride said she could!"

Esme turned smiling toward them, hugging Bella close while Carlisle smiled in her direction. "That's great dear. Are those papers we need to look at?" Bella nodded and gave them to her. "Dr. Ride said if you guys agreed, I could be in school next week." She tucked her hair behind her ear, flushing when Alice danced behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, leaning back into her embrace before she caught Rosalie's and Esme's knowing glance. Wrenching herself from Alice's arms, she blushed and excused herself, leaving a snickering Rose and Esme and chuckling Carlisle in the kitchen and a confused Alice to follow her to the couch.

When she sat down, Alice plopped down next to her, not overly close but near enough for Bella's skin to erupt in goose bumps. _Gods above, what she does to me._ She blankly watched the boys play until Esme called them all to dinner, sitting in her place between Alice and Emmett at the table. She recounted her news of being able to go to school, and everyone expressed their happiness.

"Aw, my little Bells is growing up!" Emmett exclaimed playfully, resulting in a playful punch from Bella and a kick from Rose, seated opposite him. "What'd I do?" He asked plaintively while he rubbed his shin.

* * *

The next morning, Bella bolted upright in her bed as a loud knock sounded against her door. "Get up Bella! Come on, we gotta go!"

"Mmhmm…Alice, is that you?" She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands as Alice walked in, a grin plastered on her face, green eyes bright with excitement. She felt her bed flex as Alice sat on it, opening dull brown eyes to peer owlishly at the perky young woman. "Where do we gotta go at…" She peered over at her digital clock. "…7 a.m. in the morning?"

"Shopping, silly! The mall in Port Angeles opens at nine, and it takes an hour to get there, so get to it!"

Bella shook her head in confusion. "Why are we going shopping?" It suddenly dawned on her, and her eyes widened as her brain fired a couple neurons off and the information suddenly made sense. "Oh no, no way, no how Alice! I am _not_ going shopping, I have clothes here, and I don't need any more."

Alice's smile immediately turned into a pout, eyes widening dramatically and lower lip protruding. _No, I must…resist._ "No Alice, I'm not going shopping." Her eyes seemed to shimmer, and her lower lip…was it _quivering? Must resist…her charms…_ "No…Alice, I don't…don't…" Her thoughts drifted apart as she found herself at the mercy of Alice's pout, its potency increased because of Bella's infatuation with the pixie haired woman. She felt mildly uncomfortable, but for the life of her she couldn't remember why. She was lost in Alice's wide eyes, her gaze flickering from her hypnotizing eyes to her lips and back. She wanted to make the pout go away, she'd do anything just so Alice didn't look so sad. "Okay Alice, I'll go."

Alice squealed and the look went away immediately, grabbing Bella's hands and dragging her out of bed to twirl her around the room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Bella! We're gonna have so much fun at the mall!" Bella's eyes widened as she recalled what Alice had asked before she unleashed her devastating attack, and she faltered in her impromptu dance with Alice. The girl didn't notice and kept moving, pulling on Bella hard enough so she stumbled forward and tripped over her feet. The next thing they knew, Alice was on the floor, staring wide eyed at Bella who knelt over her. Her arms were on either side of Alice's head and her legs straddled her waist, nose to nose with the smaller girl who lay underneath her. Bella gulped nervously and turned beet red, panicking as her hormones fought for control of her body. Her arms shook slightly, not having anything to do with how hard she had hit the floor, in fact she had barely felt it. _Oh Gods, get off her before you do something you'll regret, you idiot!_

She finally regained control of her limbs after what felt like an eternity, although it was only a handful of seconds. Scrambling back, she banged her elbow against the bed and rubbed it while it throbbed uncomfortably, much like her lower stomach was doing as well. Alice sat up and blinked blankly a couple times, her face unreadable. _Wow, that was…wow. The energy, the look in her eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she wanted to kiss me, but that's crazy…although I wouldn't have mind-no! You are _not _a-_ "Alice?" Alice's eyes locked on Bella's, and she blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, you know I can trip over thin air at the best of times, let alone when I've first woken up."

Alice managed a grin, although it didn't seem to fit right on her lips. "Don't worry, Bella. I'm made of sterner stuff than you know!" Shaking off the thoughts that fogged her mind, Alice smiled again and skipped to the door, pausing to throw departing words over her shoulder. "Don't dawdle Bella. The mall awaits!" She laughed as she left the room, hearing Bella's muffled groan as she realized she wasn't getting out of shopping.

* * *

Twelve hours later Bella stumbled through the door and collapsed on the couch. Esme came over and brushed her bangs from her face, kissing her forehead and smiling before moving back to the kitchen where she had been making dinner. Rosalie smirked and shut her magazine, her eyes sparkling in enjoyment at her obvious exhaustion. Bella just covered her eyes with her forearm as Alice burst through the door, holding several bags and looking energized, glossy black hair tousled and eyes bright. She dropped the bags by the stairs and stood by the couch, staring in amusement at Bella's covered face. "Aw, come on Bella it wasn't that bad was it?"

Without looking, Bella heard the whine and could visualize the pout on Alice's face. In spite of herself, she smiled a little and said, "It wasn't bad Alice. I just don't like to shop." Even though she didn't like shopping, the day had been rather enjoyable once she got past the fact that Alice had to drag her into every clothing, shoe, and lingerie store in the mall. The last type of store had almost caused her several nosebleeds when Alice modeled a couple pieces for her, and she had to discreetly plug her nose once Alice went back to the changing room, images running rampant through her mind that she was sure Alice would slap her for.

Before she could get hot and bothered again, Bella took a deep breath and opened her eyes, seeing Alice's amused gaze leaning over her upside down. Without a second thought, Bella reached up and stroked Alice's cheek, watching her lean into Bella's hand for a moment before her grin froze and her eyes widened. _What the fuck are you doing, stop it stopstopstop!_ Bella yanked her hand away and sat up, curtaining her hair to hide her blush, feeling like she could combust in an instant.

Alice dragged in a breath through her teeth and tried to control the tremor in her hands. _What the hell just- did she- did I-_ Her head whipped around as she heard barely suppressed snickering behind her. She saw Rosalie leaning against the doorframe and glared at her, growling low in her throat before she grabbed her bags and stalked upstairs. Still chuckling, Rosalie walked over and sat next to Bella, who really just wanted the couch to swallow her up, setting her hand lightly on her shoulder. Bella barely flinched and Rosalie smiled at the show of trust and healing. _All thanks to Alice, not that the little idiot knows how she affects Bella._

"Don't worry about Alice, I'm sure she'll come around. If she doesn't, she's an idiot." Rosalie said, voicing part of her thoughts. Bella looked over at her, surprise and worry evident in her eyes.

"How do you- what do you mean-"

"I'm not an idiot Bella. We've all seen how you look at her, you gravitate toward her. She's helped you so much, it'd be understandable that you would want to be near her because she makes you feel safe, but there's more to it, isn't there?"

Bella ducked her head and her hands busied themselves with the edge of her shirt. "…yes."

"Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

Bella looked over at Rosalie in shock. She hadn't just given her permission to-

"Just because my little sister refuses to admit she's gay doesn't mean we don't see it Bella. Just don't wait too long, okay? It hurts her more than you know to see everyone she cares about with someone they love and have to feel like a third wheel whenever we want to go out." Rosalie stood up and smoothed out her clothes before tweaking Bella's hair lightly. "We're all behind you on this. Don't forget you're family now, okay?" She walked away, unaware of the smile that had plastered itself to Bella's face. _I have a family…_ She stared up the stairs where Alice had disappeared. _Now, I just need Alice._

* * *

Dun dun dun! The plot thickens! Bella is uncomfortable around Alice, Alice is oblivious to the reason Bella's nervous and still in denial about her sexuality, and school is looming on the horizon! What's Dr. Case's story? How will Bella's first day of school go? Will she tell Alice the truth or will the tall, dark, and handsome doctor have his way with her…er, ignore that last part, my gooey persona that likes to watch dramas took control of my hands and typed those words . Until next time, aloha!


	8. Chapter 8

New chapter, yay! Glad you guys are reading this, but you're still slacking in the review department. Let me know what you think, c'mon! I only got one review last chapter, give me something here, guys!

I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyers does. I also don't own Pay it Forward, although it is a good book with a sad ending. I do however own the plot bunnies that frolic around me as I write this story, as well as an amazingly brassy trumpet that I like playing jazz with. Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, what are you waiting for, then?"

Bella looked over at Rosalie in shock. She hadn't just given her permission to-

"Just because my little sister refuses to admit she's gay doesn't mean we don't see it Bella. Just don't wait too long, okay? It hurts her more than you know to see everyone she cares about with someone they love and have to feel like a third wheel whenever we want to go out." Rosalie stood up and smoothed out her clothes before tweaking Bella's hair lightly. "We're all behind you on this. Don't forget you're family now, okay?" She walked away, unaware of the smile that had plastered itself to Bella's face. _I have a family…_ She stared up the stairs where Alice had disappeared. _Now, I just need Alice._

* * *

One Week Later

"I've changed my mind Alice, I don't want to do this. I'm fine staying home and just seeing you guys." Bella stood in her room, running her hands nervously through her hair and picking at her jacket sleeve. She was going to her first day at Forks High School, and she was feeling slightly nauseous. Her face, already pale in the early morning light, looked almost sickly as she began to breath faster and her pupils dilated. The scar on her cheek stood out against her face, a slight discoloration just below her eye where James' ring had split open her cheek.

Alice stepped toward her and started to reach out, automatically seeking to comfort Bella through touch, but she caught herself and faltered. She looked conflicted and then pulled back her hand, sighing in frustration. Ever since the moment on the couch when Alice had accepted Bella's touch, things had been awkward between them. Sighing softly, Alice settled for speaking. "Just breathe, Bella. You'll be fine, okay?"

Bella took a deep breath and smiled wanly at her. "Yeah I know Alice, I'm just nervous." She took a discreet step backwards before turning and grabbing her book bag. Ever since she had the conversation with Rosalie a week ago, she had been skittish around Alice, but the pixie haired girl had been just as nervous as well.

"Alright, let's get going before I lose my nerve." _Please just hold my hand, Alice. I can't deal with school and having you so closed off at the same time._ Walking down the stairs, her sneakers caught the edge of the bottom step and she jerked forward, hands going out front to catch herself. She felt someone grab her around the waist and she stopped suddenly. She automatically relaxed into Alice's arms, disappointed when Alice released her almost automatically and chuckled nervously before speaking.

"Careful, Bella. I know you don't want to go to school, but it's really not worth a trip to the hospital." Before she could say anything Alice danced by her and went out the door, short tousled hair dancing lightly in the cool breeze. "Come on Bella, we're going to be late if you keep standing there!"

* * *

They reached the school and Alice turned to Bella who was staring at the façade of the nearest building like it was going to eat her. "Bella, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't mind if you stayed at home for a while longer."

Bella just took a fortifying breath and opened the door, hefting her book bag over her shoulder and shutting the door. Alice smiled, proud that she was facing her fear head on, even though she had had problems in the mall when they went clothes shopping. The crowds had triggered a mild panic attack, and Alice had dragged her into a small alcove and set her palms on her cheeks, talking to her until she had calmed down enough to go back into the crowded walkway. Bella had held her hand much of the day, squeezing it when the crowds made her nervous, but now Bella would have to hold her own in the hallways of the school.

Alice got out just as Edward and Tanya pulled up in his Audi, Jasper not far behind on his Indian motorcycle with Maria on the back. Tanya and Maria walked over, saying hello to Alice and talking about some new clothes store that was opening in Seattle soon, the others tuning them out as they lounged by their cars and basked in the sunlight filtering through the clouds. Alice turned to Bella and introduced her to the girls, who quietly said hello but didn't approach them. They included her effortlessly in their conversation, asking her questions about where she came from which she answered quietly, not looking them in the eyes. Tanya raised her eyebrow at Alice who just shook her head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

As other students arrived and the parking lot filled, Bella became visibly more nervous and fidgety, playing with the sleeve of her jacket and stiffening when doors slammed. Alice suddenly stepped toward her and grabbed her hand, dragging her toward the doors of the school and shouting, "I'll see you guys later!" over her shoulder, ignoring the snickering from her siblings. Bella blushed hotly but didn't break Alice's grip, relaxing with the simple contact. Alice led her to the office where she told the secretary Bella was the new student. The woman turned a matronly smile Bella's way and gave her a schedule and paper to have her teachers sign, wishing her well before turning back to her computer.

Alice dragged her from the office into the hallway which was now crowded with students heading to their lockers and first classes of the day. Taking the schedule from Bella's hand, she looked it over and smiled. "So, you've got art, gym, and math with me." She grinned at Bella. "At least I'll be able to warn everyone about your ability to trip over thin air."

"Haha Alice, you're funny." Tearing the paper from Alice's grip, Bella glanced over the schedule and shifted her book bag filled with all of her supplies. "Can you help me find my locker so I can stop carrying all of these books around?" They walked down the hall, Bella blushing as curious eyes settled on her, eventually ending up in front of her locker. After taking out what she didn't need, they walked to the other side of the building where the math class was.

After they took their seats, Bella leaned over and asked quietly, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"It's not often we get a new student Bella. Plus, no one outside of my family knows anything about you, so there's an air of mystery around you. People are going to be curious until they know more about you. It doesn't help that you're-" She cut herself off, almost biting her tongue to prevent the words from leaving her mouth, leaving the silence echoing awkwardly between them. _It doesn't help that you're beautiful as your surname._ "…you don't make eye contact with anyone, it doesn't help that you don't look at anyone." _Nice save Cullen, what the hell are you thinking!_

They spent the rest of math in silence, watching the teacher go through the day's lesson. Alice snuck glances at Bella out of her periphery, glad she seemed to be getting what he was doing. Once class ended, Alice asked if Bella thought she could find her next couple classes on her own. Bella chewed her lip and nodded, looking a little overwhelmed but determined to get through the day.

Walking down the hall, Bella did her best to ignore the whispers and stares directed her way, letting her hair fall around her face. So intent on the ground was she that she would have run into someone had their arms not settled on her shoulders. She jerked away violently, eyes wide and breath fast and she looked up into the blue eyes of a young man no older than her. He stuck his hand out, oblivious to her reaction, and said, "Hi, I'm Mike. You're Bella, right?"

Staring blankly at his hand, she fought to get her breathing under control and just nodded. He slowly withdrew it, looking slightly awkward before regaining his enthusiasm. "Well, where are you going Bella, maybe I can walk you to class?" Before she could respond, he took the schedule from her hand and looked it over. "English, let's see that's…this way." Taking her elbow, he steered her down the hallway, not noticing her panicked eyes or how stiff she was in his grip.

She pulled desperately from his hand and he turned to look at her curiously. "I...I don't like t-to be touched."

She didn't make eye contact with him, something she had picked up on her travels with James and that she still had trouble with, especially when she was stressed. She didn't see the contemplative look pass over Mike's face before he said, "Sorry Bella. If you want, I could make it up to you?" At her searching glance he rushed on. "You know, there's a movie playing in Port Angeles this weekend I've been waiting to see. Maybe you'd like to go with me? We could go to dinner afterward, too."

She nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, blushing hotly under his intent gaze. "I'm sorry, Mike. I-I don't think that'd be such a… good idea."

"Aw, c'mon Bella, please? I won't touch you at all if you don't want me to." She could see the pleading in his eyes, but also something darker hid in the depths of those blue eyes.

She shied instinctively away, averting her eyes from his. "No, Mike…I don't want to go to a m-movie with y-you."

"It'd be fun! I promise…you'd have a good time." She swallowed, catching the slight dip of his voice to something more primal and husky, taking a hasty step back just as his hand shot out to grab her shoulder.

"I-I have to go t-to class." She walked quickly by him, stopping the urge to sprint once she passed by. The bell rang as she turned the corner, and she walked into the classroom a minute late. Not looking at the students staring curiously at her, she walked over to the teacher and gave her paper silently to him. He signed it and directed her to a seat near the back, and when she sat down two girls turned to appraise her with kohl lined eyes.

"So you're the new girl, right? I'm Lauren, that's Jessica, we're like, BFFs since forever." Jessica stuck her hand out, looking offended when Bella didn't reach out to shake it.

"Well what's your problem? Do you think you're too good for us or something?"

Bella ducked her head, stammering out an apology before looking up at them. Lauren waved it off, oblivious to Bella's eyes nervously following her moving appendage. "It's like, totally no problem." Casting her eyes over Bella's face, her eyes widened and she leaned forward to peer closer at Bella's face. "Where'd you get that scar from, it's totally badass."

Jessica squinted at Bella's face, eyes widening excitedly as she saw the pale mark on Bella's cheek. "OMG that's like, awesome!" Before they could begin interrogating her in earnest the teacher cleared his throat and they turned around, passing notes the whole period and whispering quietly. Bella slowly felt her muscles uncoil once the two snotty females stopped talking to her, and she listened attentively as the teacher read a chapter from Pay it Forward.

* * *

When Bella wandered into the lunchroom an hour later, she found it full already with students eating and talking loudly. Her eyes skimmed the room for a head of short black hair, and her shoulders slumped when she didn't see it. She got in line and got her food, paying before standing off to the side indecisively. Her eyes continually looked for the Cullen's, finally locating Edward's unruly head of bronze hair. She hadn't taken two steps before someone stepped in front of her, and she backpedaled quickly to avoid running into them. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. I'm Eric, nice to meet you…?"

"…Bella, Bella Swan. Sorry, I was just going to sit with my friends…" Bella dropped off, eyes brightening as she spotted Alice flitting over to peck Jasper on the cheek and dance playfully away from Maria's halfhearted swat in her direction. Ignoring Eric's outstretched hand and hopeful smile she walked toward the table, setting her tray down and sitting next to Alice, her body automatically leaning slightly toward the raven haired girl. Alice looked over and smiled, her eyes locking on something behind her head, and she waved, calling over whoever she had seen.

Bella looked up when she felt a presence behind her, seeing a girl about her age with brown hair and glasses smiling down at her. "Hi, I'm Angela. You're Bella, right? Oh, sorry, this is my boyfriend Ben." They sat down next to Bella, conversing easily with the other members of the table. Ben gave a cursory greeting to Bella and Alice before turning and talking with Jasper and Edward, leaving the five girls to speak with each other. They all included Bella in their conversation, and Alice and Angela eventually drew her out of her protective shell. Conversation flowed easily between subjects as they ate, and they all rose as the bell rang. Jasper and Edward wandered off with their girlfriends with Ben in tow, as they all had class in the same area. Alice had stopped to talk with someone over by the doors, and Angela spoke quietly with Bella.

"Do you like Alice?" At Bella's startled glance she hurried on. "I'm sorry, I just saw how you seem to gravitate toward her. You didn't speak unless she said something usually, but I don't think the others noticed."

Bella gaped at her for a moment, jaw working uselessly as she tried to form a coherent sentence. "Was I…really that noticeable?"

Angela shook her head. "No, most people wouldn't have noticed, but Ben says I'm pretty perceptive. I'll take that as a yes, then?" Bella nodded wordlessly, eyes wide and panicked.

"Oh, don't worry, I wouldn't say anything!" Angela saw the direction her thoughts had taken, heading off Bella's worry with an emphatic shake of her head. "I've known Alice for a long time, and she's never really shown any interest in anyone here."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I asked her not too long ago if she liked anyone, and she wouldn't look me in the eyes. She said she thought one of the Quileute kids was cute, but she didn't sound right when she was speaking." She shook her head and stepped closer to Bella, who immediately widened the space between them again. "Sorry Bella. I do have something to ask though." She waited until Bella looked up at her inquisitively.

"Will you tell me sometime what happened to you, that you're so nervous when someone gets close to you?" Bella paled and stammered incoherently, and Angela waved off her reply. "It's okay, it was just a thought. Maybe once you trust me more?" At Bella's nod she smiled and started to walk away, saying over her shoulder. "Don't give up Bella, I'm sure it'll all work out." She smiled and said bye to Alice before leaving the cafeteria, and Alice skipped lightly over to where Bella stood rooted to the spot.

"What was that about?"

Bella gaped at where Angela had disappeared, jumping when Alice tapped her lightly on her cheek. "I think Angela broke you, Bella." she said, smiling widely as she waited for Bella to regain her ability to talk. "I'll have to talk to her about breaking my friends. Come on, we're gonna be late for art if we don't hurry."

* * *

The next two periods passed uneventfully, and Alice met Bella outside the locker rooms for gym. Bella stared uncertainly at the door for the women's locker room, hefting her book bag and carrying her knapsack with gym clothes in her free hand. Alice tugged lightly on her hand. "Come on Bella, it'll be okay. There's stalls you can go in to change, no one will see your body if you don't want them to." Bella looked over at her, something unreadable in her eyes and nodded, squeezing her hand for reassurance before letting go and walking through the doors.

She found the stalls and changed quickly, walking into the gym in a gray tee shirt and a pair of black sweat pants. She found Alice and stood beside her, feeling out of her element. She flinched when Lauren's voice reached her ears, trying to hide behind Alice's smaller frame.

"Bella, this is like, awesome! I can't believe you're in my gym class, too!" Breaching Bella's personal bubble, Lauren practically tore her away from Alice and started walking her toward her group of sheep, unaware of Bella beginning to panic. "So Bella, you've got to meet my friends and tell me how you got that totally awesome scar!" Before Lauren could reach her group, Alice walked up and none too gently pried her fingers off Bella's wrist, stepping in front of Bella's form.

Lauren turned and glared at the smaller girl, towering over Alice's small frame. "Like, what's your problem, Cullen?" She spat the name out like it was poison on her lips, and Alice narrowed her eyes.

"I don't much care for your attitude Lauren, and I don't like the way you treat my friends either, so back off." She practically growled the last words, and Lauren's kohl lined eyes widened slightly before narrowing maliciously. She sneered and stepped closer, forcing Alice to tilt her head back to look her in the eyes. "What are you going to do about it, runt?" Alice's lithe frame froze, eyes widening and muscles tensing, and Lauren smirked before stepping back and turning away.

"You're just useless trash, nothing more. You could never do anything to me." She didn't get two steps before she was forcefully turned around, and she only caught a blur of motion from the periphery of her vision.

_Crack!_

Lauren's head snapped to the side, a livid red handprint already apparent on her face. She cupped the injured flesh in her hand, gaping in astonishment at her assailant. Bella stood defiantly in front of her, hand shaking and eyes furious as she glared at Lauren. Alice blinked in astonishment at the scene, as did the rest of the gym class. Bella reddened, embarrassed and pissed all at the same time. "Don't _ever_ talk to Alice like that again."

Before Lauren could retort, the gym teacher walked in. Lauren dashed over to him and started gesticulating wildly, alternately pointing at her face and in Bella's direction. "Isabella! Come over here!"

Bella jumped and ducked her head, ears on fire as she walked across the gym. She could feel everyone's eyes following her, and she wished fervently that the lacquered wood floors she walked on would open up and swallow her. She stood next to Lauren, ignoring her smirk of contempt, and her eyes met the gym teacher's.

"Did you actually hit Lauren, Miss Swan?" He eyed her severely, and she fought the shudder that threatened to overcome her at his proximity. Even though she was used to the Cullen's being near and touching her, strange people, especially males, made her exceptionally nervous still.

She dragged in a deep breath to steady herself. "I did, sir."

His frown deepened and he set his large hand on her shoulder. She automatically tensed, clenching her fists and letting her nails bite into her palms to keep herself from reacting. "Come on, I'll take you to the principal's office, he'll decide what to do with you." He began steering her out of the gym when a small hand rested on his forearm. Looking down, he saw Alice staring up at him.

"I'll take her if you don't mind, that way you can go on with class." He seemed unsure, but nodded and walked away, shouting at everyone else to gather round him.

Alice ushered Bella to the locker room and let Bella change before walking out to the hallway. Walking toward the principal's office, Alice said into the uncomfortable silence, "You shouldn't have done that, you know." Bella didn't say anything, just shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket as they walked outside to the main building. The silence continued until they were indoors again, when Bella just stopped walking.

"Bella? What-"

"I couldn't let her just talk to you like that, no one should speak to another person that way." Alice opened her mouth, but Bella cut her off as her hand cut through the air. "No, let me speak Alice, please. I...I didn't like how she spoke to you, looked down on you with such disdain, like you were a bug on her shoe."

"Lauren's always been that way, I've gotten used to it-"

"That's my point Alice! You shouldn't have had to get used to being treated like that!" Bella spoke in a hushed tone, fists clenched tightly. "There's another reason I slapped her." Alice cocked an eyebrow in response, waiting for Bella to continue.

"I…I li-" She hissed a breath out between her teeth, and Alice took one fist in her hands and proceeded to pry the fingers back until her palm was open.

"Bella, what's wrong, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

The concern and compassion on Alice's face undid Bella. She gurgled incoherently and lunged forward, capturing Alice's lips in a kiss. Alice stood frozen, rooted to the spot as Bella's lips pressed against hers, brain completely shut down as Bella pulled back. Her eyes were tortured as she slowly backed up, never looking away from Alice's shocked visage.

"I-I'm so-sorry, I sh-should never had d-done that-" She turned and fled, running the remainder of the way to the principal's office, cursing herself every step of the way.

* * *

Two hours later, Bella walked out of the detention hall. She had been the only one there when she arrived after biology class, taking a seat near the back, away from the door. She sat in silence for an hour, blankly staring at her history homework while she screamed on the inside. _What the hell did I just do, she's gonna hate me now! Shitshitshitshit, someone just kill me now, please!_ After a while, she gave up on trying to do homework and stared out the window, watching the rain move down the glass. Clouds had moved in as biology started, and now it was pouring, with no sign of letting up soon.

She wandered through the empty halls feeling miserable, although her face was blank. She stopped at her locker, fumbling the combination twice before it opened with a resounding metallic clang. Something fluttered onto the ground, and she bent over to pick it up. _Huh, I wonder wha-_

Her eyes widened and she dropped the object like it had burned her, watching it float down serenely to rest at her feet again. A photo lay innocently at her feet, but the image shocked her. Someone had taken a picture of her kissing Alice. Picking up the photo again with trembling hands, she turned it over and read the words scrawled on the back.

_I know your secret._

She robotically shut her locker, picking up her fallen bag and pocketing the photo. She called Esme and asked if she could pick her up, then hung up. Walking out from the shelter of the school, Bella dropped her bag on the wet cement, sank to her knees, and cried in the pouring rain.

* * *

*dodges thrown objects* Please don't hate me! It just came that way, I swear I didn't start this chapter with the intent of finishing it like this! *falls unconscious when rock connects with head*

A little bit of angst goes a long way, just like garlic. I love writing these scenes, especially because I didn't plan anything past them getting to gym. My notes read _small mishap in gym_, well I guess that counts!

BTW, Vampswols4L gets credit for unintentionally guessing what was going to happen this chapter, even before I knew about it! That's talent! *hands out cookie and plushie*

Also, a prize goes to whoever guesses correctly who sent her the photo!

I had this overwhelming urge to make Jessica and Lauren say 'like' in every sentence, but then my more reasonable side said _no, let's not completely piss off our readers. We want them to like us, not throw pitchforks and sharp utensils_, so they were toned down a bit :) Don't you love me? ^-^' Please say you love me! Reviews are the best way to say you love me, or you know, hate me possibly if this chapter wasn't what you expected! Bye! *runs away from mob*


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, how's it going? My laptop just suddenly decided on Tuesday to start acting up, like randomly shutting my sound off and changing the movie settings every five minutes. It made writing this chapter a giant pain in my ass, but I prevailed!

Anywho, Melly0621 gets a prize for correctly guessing the person who sent the photo to Bella, and extra for being the only one to guess correctly! *hands out cookies and plushie* I'm not telling you who it was though, you gotta read to find out! *laughs evilly*

vespera: please don't come after me! I swear I didn't do it on purpose! I had nothing planned past them getting to gym class, pinkie promise! *dies in hail of gun fire*

twi-harder-than-u: no, I don't do that. I include them going to school because important stuff happens there as well as at home and at various other locales.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 8! Let's see if we can get 7 reviews for this one too! Reviews make me happy, and give me incentive to put chapters out early *wink wink, nudge nudge*

Bon appétit!

* * *

Her eyes widened and she dropped the object like it had burned her, watching it float down serenely to rest at her feet again. A photo lay innocently at her feet, but the image shocked her. Someone had taken a picture of her kissing Alice. Picking up the photo again with trembling hands, she turned it over and read the words scrawled on the back.

_I know your secret._

She robotically shut her locker, picking up her fallen bag and pocketing the photo. She called Esme and asked if she could pick her up, then hung up. Walking out from the shelter of the school, Bella dropped her bag on the wet cement, sank to her knees, and cried in the pouring rain.

* * *

Esme drove to the high school, worry etched on her face. Bella had sounded odd over the phone, and Alice had been acting very strange since she got home. _I don't know what possessed her to slap someone today, and Alice won't say anything. That girl is so grounded when we get home._

She pulled up to the school, peering intently through the pouring rain at the door, and her eyes widened as they happened upon a soaked apparition kneeling in the deluge. She grabbed her umbrella and burst from the SUV, running over to the figure and crouching low over dripping brown locks, protecting her as best as she could from the pouring rain. "Bella, what are you doing out here? You're gonna be sicker than a dog."

Bella looked blankly up at her, eyes red rimmed and the expression made all the more sorrowful by the water running down her face. Esme bundled her into the car, draping a blanket around her shoulders and turning the heat on high as she drove home. They didn't speak; Esme settling for concerned glances at Bella's shivering form.

When they got home, Esme took Bella upstairs to her room, ignoring the curious looks of her family. She helped to peel the sodden teen from her clothes, which had adhered to her like a second skin, and put some dry ones on her. They sat on the edge of Bella's bed, Bella still trembling lightly, her hair damp even after Esme went after it vigorously with a towel.

"Bella…" She flinched away from Esme like she had struck her, and Esme's eyes softened. She put her arms around the girl and pulled her close, brushing her damp hair back from her forehead. "Honey, what happened today? I got a call from the principal saying you slapped someone?"

Bella wouldn't look at her, setting her head against Esme's shoulder. "I…please don't be mad, I won't do it again, I promise." Her words were rushed, and Esme furrowed her brow. She tilted Bella's head back and saw panic etched on her face.

She brushed Bella's hair back from her face again, eyes sad as she saw Bella recoil slightly. "I'm not mad, just disappointed, Bella. Why would you slap someone? Are you sure it wasn't too early-"

"No!" At Esme's startled look, she softened her voice. "No, I need to be at school. I can't hide in your house forever, Esme. The reason I slapped Lauren…I just…she insulted Alice." She blushed at Esme's raised brow. "She was just being a bitch to Alice, and I couldn't stand to watch her just let Lauren walk all over her." She looked away, jaw firming and eyes hardening as she spoke. "No one should ever be spoken to like they're trash."

Esme's eyes shined with joy, although Bella couldn't see as she stared out the window. "Bella, can I ask you something?"

Bella hummed in assent, and Esme took a breath before speaking. _Please say yes, don't let your fears get in the way of the truth._ "Do you like Alice?"

"Yeah, of course I do."

"No, I mean do you _like_ Alice?" Bella sputtered and blushed cherry red, whirling to face Esme, panic written clearly in her wide chocolate eyes. Esme half expected to see her hair turn red, lips curling up in a smile as she stuttered uselessly. "Getting detention isn't reason enough to cry outside in the rain, dear. What happened today? Alice won't say a word to me, actually hasn't said a word at all since she got home."

"I...I don't know what you mean." She wouldn't look Esme in the eyes.

"Come on dear, give me a little credit." She took Bella's face in her hands. "You know you can tell me anything, right Bella?"

Her eyes widened as the words struck home with their familiarity. _Alice…she said the same thing._ "Yeah, I know." She stood up, walking over to the window and staring out at the back yard, rain streaking down the window pane and distorting her image.

"I…I kissed her." Her breath fogged the window, and she waited for the condemning words she was certain would follow. _No matter what she said when I first met her, she'll change her tune when she realizes I like her daughter. Just because she's okay with me being a lesbian doesn't mean she'd be okay with her daughter being one._

Her surprise when Esme sprang from the bed and wrapped her in her arms was compounded as the woman kissed her cheek. "So, I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"I-I, I mean…yes." She peered up at Esme through her lashes, eyes uncertain but a glimmer of hope visible in the brightening of brown orbs, quickly lightening to caramel. "You…you don't care? That I like Alice, or that I kissed her?"

Esme chuckled, squeezing Bella before stepping back. "No, I'm glad she found you. She smiles so much more now, and doesn't look sad anymore when her brothers go out with their dates. She's changed you, too, you know." Her eyes swept speculatively over Bella. "You're so much more relaxed now. We couldn't get near you in the beginning, but with all of Alice's affections, you're comfortable enough to let me hug you, and to let the boys touch you."

"Now," She crossed her arms and mock glared at Bella, "about you kissing my daughter." She watched Bella cringe and look away, softening her look and laying a hand on her shoulder. "You should've asked her first, but I imagine it took you as much by surprise as it did her." She chuckled and continued. "The last time someone kissed Alice without her permission, she slapped him across the face and left a bruise for the world to see. The boy couldn't see out of his eye for three days after it, and she didn't speak to him after that."

She lifted Bella's chin so the young woman looked into her eyes. "She may not realize it, but she must like you enough to allow you to get away unscathed, even if she won't admit it to herself. Don't give up dear, she'll come around."

She turned and walked away, pausing at the door. "Oh, by the way dear, you're grounded for a week. No going anywhere unless it's school, Dr. Ride's, or here." She walked out, closing the door to Bella's muffled sound of shock and smiling softly. _Don't give up on my hard headed daughter, Bella._

* * *

Esme drove Bella to school early the next morning so she could have her other detention she received from the principal. "Have a good day Bella. Don't forget what we spoke about, okay?"

Bella blushed and nodded, shouldering her book bag and walking into the school. She sat in the detention hall for an hour, thinking about Esme's words. _She really doesn't care, she truly doesn't care that I like Alice._ Once the hour was up, Bella walked out into the hall, which was mostly empty still. She heard a trill of laughter as familiar as her own, and her ears tracked the sound, leading her eyes to a scene down the hall that disheartened her.

Alice was staring up at a dark skinned young man who must have stood six foot tall if he was an inch. Jet black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, and dark brown eyes focused on the petite body that barely reached his chest. He was well built, but not like Emmett's body builder bulk. He was longer, more streamlined and lean, the lines of his body more suited for a runner's or swimmer's. She had to admit he was handsome, but she didn't like how closely Alice was standing to him. _She's practically rubbing against him…_ She turned away from the scene, but not before his eyes met hers over Alice's head. They gleamed with amusement, and Bella growled low in her throat as she stalked down the hall.

She glared at the chalkboard during math, ignoring Alice who was ignoring her. Angela gave them weird looks but didn't say anything, and Bella bolted from her seat once the bell rang. She wove through the throng of students, clenching and unclenching her fists and breathing deeply through her nose as she fought off the panic attack sitting deep in her gut.

She almost ran into the room, collapsing in her seat and setting her head in her hands as she fought for control in the empty classroom. She heard the door open, briefly allowing the noise from the hallway to invade the quiet, then click shut. She looked up as the footsteps drew near, almost groaning when she saw Jessica striding toward her, a self-satisfied smirk firmly on her face.

"Hi Bella, I like, totally didn't expect to see you here today!" She grabbed the chair next to Bella's seat and dragged it over, sitting entirely too close for Bella's comfort and staring intently at her face with that shit eating smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?" Her mind sped uselessly in circles, trying to figure out what the preppy girl was talking about.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about." Her gaze grew predatory, blue eyes sharp and cold, ruthless. "You know, it'd totally be a bummer if that picture somehow like, I don't know, found its way onto the front page of the school newspaper."

Bella's blood chilled and her hands shook as she swallowed convulsively. "You…you wouldn't d-dare." Alice had told her some of the stuff that was printed in the newspaper, things that were rushed through so the school staff couldn't stop it in time. Things that made kids transfer out of the school just to escape the jeers.

"Wanna bet? Now, what's it worth to you for me to not do anything? It'd be like, a total shame if Alice's reputation-"

Bella's eyes hardened and she snarled at Jessica, standing suddenly and picking up her book bag from the floor. "No, I won't let you use Alice that way. Go to hell, Jessica." She was down the row of desks before Jessica found her voice again. _Well, well. I guess she's not a complete pushover. This should be fun._

"I'll see you later, Bella. It was like, a blast talking to you!" She smiled sweetly as other students filed in, eyes still sharp as Bella fled through the door. "Lauren, I've got some totally great news to tell you!"

* * *

At lunch, Bella walked into the cafeteria still seething from her conversation with Jessica. _No one will use Alice if I can help it._ She took a couple steps into the room and scanned it automatically, her eyes roaming over the students eating and talking. Lauren sported a colorful bruise across her cheek, toned down with the skillful application of cover-up, and she was leaning close to Jessica, nodding as she spoke quietly into her ear.

Bella turned her eyes away from them, cutting to the other side of the cafeteria where her family sat. Jasper and Edward were eating, sitting close to their girlfriends and conversing easily across the table, and Angela was laughing lightly as she leaned on Ben's shoulder. She saw Alice's head of silky black hair, but it was the person next to her that had Bella's mood souring further. The boy she had been talking to that morning sat next to her where Bella normally sat, and he was almost eclipsing Alice's small form in his side. His arm was flung around her shoulders and she leaned comfortably into him, one arm around his waist and the other gesturing widely as she spoke animatedly to the others at the table.

Bella suddenly found her appetite gone and left the cafeteria, unaware of the eyes that tracked her exit through the doors.

* * *

She sat against the wall outside, letting the cold air whip her hair around her face and staring unseeing over the parking lot. She started when feet stopped next to her, glancing over at the person sitting next to her, then doing a double take. The boy from earlier had plopped his long frame down next to her, and was staring intently at her face. She scooted away, letting her hair curtain between them and forcing her unease down. _I'm at school, no one can hurt me here. Calm down, Bella._

"So, you're Bella, right?" She looked over, saw his easy smile gleaming between full lips, and nodded slightly. She stared out again, not inviting conversation and silently willing the youth to go away. He however either chose to ignore her silent dismissal or didn't recognize it for what it was, as he stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Jacob. It's nice to meet you."

When she didn't immediately place her hand in his and shake it he frowned, but didn't pull his arm back. "You know," he said conversationally, "it's rude not shake someone's hand when they offer it to you."

"I don't know you, and I don't particularly like you, so why should I shake your hand?" She snapped back, instantly flushing red and looking away. He chuckled and stretched his long legs out in front of him, taking her hand which lay loosely on her thigh and giving it a firm pump before pulling back.

"There, now we know each other." She stared, her heart racing at the brief contact as she drew a shaky breath. _Calm, cool. Easy, Bella, it was just a handshake. You're gonna have to do it sooner or later._

She scooted a couple more inches away from him, trying to ignore the way her hands shook as she levered her body away from his. "What…what do you want?" She cursed the tremor in her voice, hoping her didn't hear it.

"Just to talk, is that alright with you?" She glanced at him, nodded and turned her eyes back out over the parking lot. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "You don't say much, do you?"

When she didn't speak, didn't even look at him, he lurched forward and stood, crouching in front of her so she had to look at him. "Okay, you don't know me, but how can you not like me if you don't me? No, don't talk," he said, holding up his hand to ward off her rebuttal and unintentionally making her flinch as he raised his hand. He noticed but didn't say anything, placing the information in his head for use later.

"Let me finish. You say you don't like me, but you don't know me, you probably wouldn't have a clue I existed if you didn't see me speaking with Alice earlier today. That's the problem, isn't it?" He said, smiling easily as her gaze suddenly turned to him, heated and possessive. "You saw Alice talking to me, and you automatically hate me for it. You're not her keeper, you can't control who she talks to."

"That's not the problem!" She shot back, nervousness forgotten as she thought of how Alice was almost fused together with Jacob that morning, and then later at lunch. "I didn't mind her talking to you, it was just that she…damn it, I like her, okay!" She clamped her hand over her mouth, eyes comically wide and surprise reflected in her depths. _I can't believe I just said that to him. Fuck, my day just keeps getting better and better._

"I know you do. That's why I came out here to talk with you." Bella stared wide eyed at him, hand still over her traitorous mouth. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. "Alice is basically my little sister. We practically grew up in each other's pockets. I won't deny that she's beautiful, but I don't think of her that way. Honest!" He raised his hand and placed the other over his heart, still grinning easily at her. "She's like my sister, I can't think of her any other way, it'd be _way_ too weird. That being said," his face grew serious, and he stared hard at Bella. "If you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me, you got it?"

Bella nodded mutely, and suddenly his sunny smile was back. "Good!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him as he stood, letting it go once they were standing. "You're probably hungry, wanna grab some lunch? My dad says I'm a bottomless it, so I can always go for another meal."

He rubbed his stomach and rolled his eyes comically, and Bella found herself smiling despite herself. She fought to straighten her face out, but couldn't before he saw it. "Í knew it! I knew you could smile! See, The Jake knows how to make all the ladies swoon." He put the back of his hand to his forehead and mimed fanning himself, and Bella grinned wider before allowing herself a giggle. Jacob grinned and started walking, Bella falling into step close by, but still separate.

"So, Bella. I have a question." She hummed quietly, waiting for him to ask. "Will you tell me sometime why you're so afraid of being touched? Not right now I mean," he waved his hands. "Just when you get more comfortable with me. I'm curious, that's all. You don't have to if you don't wanna." He stuck his hands back in his pockets, shrugging his shoulders in an easy manner.

"Sure, sometime. I think I could like you, Jacob." She smiled a little up at him, and he grinned in return.

"Sure, sure, Bella. You know what? I think I could like you, too."

* * *

Bella spent art class being ignored by Alice, and she debated internally with herself while she doodled aimlessly on her paper. _Jacob seems nice, and he seemed honest when he said he didn't like Alice that way. I could like him, in time._ The bell rang, and her head jerked up from where it had been bent over her paper. She caught Alice's form dancing toward the door and sighed. _How long is she gonna ignore me?_

Looking down at the paper, she was surprised to see a sketch of Alice's face on the page. It was a three-quarter view of Alice's head and upper body. She was angled toward the window, staring out it with a sleepy expression on her face. She took the paper and stuck it in her drawer, under some other drawings she had done, and headed out.

An hour later, she was running toward the locker room, swearing softly under her breath. Her locker wouldn't open until she finally hit it in frustration, swinging open then with a groan. She was the only one in the locker room and she kicked her converse off, then fought to get her jeans off, sitting down to shimmy them off her legs. Her jacket came off next, then her plain black t-shirt. She was putting on her sweatpants when she heard behind her, "wow Bella, those scars are like, totally awesome! How'd you get them?"

She gasped and whirled around, staring blankly at Lauren who was staring unabashedly at her. "N-none of your bu-business, Lauren. Please…please go away."

Lauren's face changed. It was more predatory, blue eyes calculating and trained on her, smile toothy and secretive. "Aw, is Bella keeping a secret? You know, it'd be like, a shame if people found out you were a dyke. They might not like the idea of you being in the locker room with them, staring at them while they change." Bella shivered and her stomach dropped into her feet. Lauren studied her nails, her stance relaxed. "Although, they might not like you being here in Forks anyway. It's an awfully little town, and people are like, really intolerant and all. I might be able to help you though, if you do something for me."

Bella was gaping at her, shirt dangling forgotten at her side when the door to the gym burst open and Alice came in. She stopped short when she saw the two staring at each other, Lauren's smile confident and toothy, Bella's face drained of color and blank, shirtless and seemingly unaware of that. Bella looked at her over Lauren's shoulder, finding confusion and frustration warring in her green eyes. Alice stalked past Lauren and grabbed Bella's wrist, taking her shirt and pulling it over her head before dragging her from the locker room, leaving Lauren gaping at them.

She released Bella's wrist once the door shut behind them, stranding her on the edge of the gym as curious and wary eyes turned her way. She blushed and wished her hair were loose instead of up in a ponytail and ducked her head as she trailed behind Alice, wincing when the smaller girl suddenly rounded on her. Her expression was still conflicted, and she half snarled at Bella before her eyes widened and she looked apologetic.

"Sorry Bella." She mumbled, not meeting her eyes. She turned to walk away, but Bella grabbed her arm.

"Alice, talk to me, _please_. Look, I'm sorry I ki-"

"Don't." The word, though spoken quietly, hit Bella with all the force of a strike. "Don't talk to me right now, okay? I can't…I-I can't-" She whirled away, dragging her arm from Bella's grasp, and ran from the gym. Bella stared after her in confusion, tearing her gaze from Alice's retreating form when the gym teacher walked in from the opposite door and yelled at them to start running.

* * *

Bella wandered toward the biology lab, rubbing her forehead absently. They had played volleyball, and everyone knew she was hopeless at any coordination sport, so they aimed for her. She had been beaned in the forehead when she didn't scramble out of the way of the ball fast enough, and the teacher had benched her for the remainder of class "for your own safety."

She walked around the corner, stopping at her locker to grab her lab book, and when she turned around she saw Mike standing in front of her. "Hey, Bella. How's it going?" He smiled easily down at her, but he stood a little too close for her to be entirely comfortable.

She pressed herself against her locker and gave a little grin. "H-hey, Mike. Just heading to class."

"Oh, I'll walk with you." Without further discussion, he put his arm around her shoulder possessively and steered her down the hall. She tensed and tore herself away from him, still walking by him but leaving room between their bodies and curling her nails into her palm to keep her anxiety from sending her screaming away from him. "So Bella," he began conversationally. "Are you sure you don't wanna go to see a movie with me? I know this really nice restaurant in-"

"I t-told you yesterday Mike, I d-don't want to go with you." She walked a little faster, but his longer legs paced her easily.

"C'mon, Bella. It'd be fun, I'll even let you pick the movie." He took a couple long steps and planted himself in front of her, forcing her to stop suddenly or risk running into him. He grinned toothily at her and she gulped uneasily, suddenly reminded of James' crocodile smile before he- _No!_

"I-I…"

Bella, you don't look so good, are you okay?" He looked concerned, but all she saw was James' smile on his face, and she backpedaled quickly, eyes wide and frightened.

"I can't stay here." She turned and ran, hotfooting it back the way they had come and leaving Mike calling after her. She ran around the corner and ran into another body and she opened her mouth to scream before a hand settled over her mouth.

"Hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" Her eyes tore up to the face, and she practically melted into Jasper's arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she broke down, sobbing quietly into his chest. He moved them out of the hallway, shuffling toward an unused room where he sat her in a chair and rubbed her back until her sobs subsided into hiccups. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

She shivered and hung her head, not answering him for several long minutes. When she could speak again without her voice quivering, she said, "Mike, he…he keeps bugging me to see a movie with him." She spoke quietly, eyes focused on her shoes as she often did when she was stressed or scared. "I don't know how to tell him I'm gay, let alone that someone…that James…hurt me. This is a small town Jasper, what if word gets out and everyone hates me?"

Jasper shook his head and laid his hand on her shoulder, watching her reaction. When she didn't move, he said, "Mike can be…a little thick, sometimes. I'm sure if you keep turning him down, sooner or later he'll get the message." He patted her shoulder, asked if she wanted to go to class or go home. She quietly asked if he could take her home, still not meeting his steady gaze.

"Of course. Up for some acting?" She nodded mutely, and he took her arm and led her from the empty room. They went to the nurse's where Jasper said she was sick and she stood there looking pale and shivering. They left not long after, Bella feeling soothed by Jasper's calm demeanor and leaning against the window, thoughts raging in her mind.

* * *

Mike left the biology lab, still mulling over how Bella had reacted before class began. She hadn't come in either, so he thought she had been sick. _I'll have to talk to her again tomorrow. I'm sure I can persuade her to go out with me, and then we'll have some real…fun._ His face twisted into a macabre smile, and several students gave him a wide berth. He walked down the hall, stopping at his locker before heading out to his car. When he reached it, he found someone leaning against the door.

"Lauren? What's up?"

She stood up and crossed her arms. "I saw you talking to Bella earlier. She like, totally blew you off." She flipped her hair back and gave him a coy glance. "I could like, totally help you get with her if you wanted."

He looked interested. "Oh? How could you help me?"

"Don't you wanna know why she like, freaks out when someone touches her? I can find out why, if you're interested." Of course, she had planned on doing it regardless, but if Mike was interested, it would make Bella's life more miserable than it already was. Lauren was many things, but she wasn't blind by any means. She had seen how Bella shied away from physical contact unless it was from that dust mite, Alice. Her curiosity had been piqued, especially since she had seen the scars crisscrossing her body, and she desperately wanted to know her secret.

"Sure, that'd be cool. You'd really do that for me, Lauren?" He looked hopeful and Lauren cheered inside.

"Sure, no problem." She smiled and crossed her fingers under her arms.

"You're great! I'd do anything so I can have Bella." He practically begged her, eyes wide and pleading, and Lauren crowed inside. She knew some of Mike's more…interesting habits, having participated with him for some of them. _And I wouldn't mind doing it again, but right now…_

"Perfect. We'll just go into the secretary's office in a while, and see what we can find."

"Oh, this is _rich._"

Lauren ticked a few more strokes on the keyboard while Mike kept watch at the door, pulling up a file marked confidential. She scrolled down the page, eyes gleaming with computer light and her smile filled with malice.

Bella, Bella, Bella. we're going to have _so much fun._ I can't wait to see you on Monday." She chuckled darkly, and moved the mouse over the print button.

_Click._

* * *

So…that's the end of that. Please don't kill me! *runs from mob* See, this is what happens when you guys review a lot when I give you cliffies! I give you more cliffies! Review please! They make me smile and my friends give me weird looks .

Whew, that was a hell of a long chapter, 1,000 words longer than usual! I just couldn't find a good spot to stop until there, so you guys get an extra-long chapter! What happens next? You'll have to wait until next week to find out! *blows raspberry*

Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! I'm back with another chapter! This is gonna be interesting because I'm learning as I go how the story's going too! I know how it's gonna end, but the between point to get there is a big grey area. We'll see what happens!

BTW, I don't plan cliffies, I'm actually not a fan of them because they drive me nuts, but that's how these past couple chapters have ended, just an FYI.

I tell you guys this constantly, and it hasn't changed. I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does. If I did, it'd be Bellice FTW instead of Edward's sparkly ass :) I do however own the amazingly awesome and perceptive Dr. Ride, as well as some great scores from Heavy Rain. An amazing game if for no other reason than its music, you guys should totally play it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, this is _rich._"

Lauren ticked a few more strokes on the keyboard while Mike kept watch at the door, pulling up a file marked confidential. She scrolled down the page, eyes gleaming with computer light and her smile filled with malice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. We're going to have _so much fun._ I can't wait to see you Monday." She chuckled darkly, and moved the mouse over the print button.

_Click._

* * *

Sunday Afternoon

"Bella, good afternoon." Dr. Ride opened the door and let her in, hair in a messy bun and the buttons of her blazer unbuttoned. "You know the drill, just let me find your file and we'll get going." She went to her desk and dug under the piles to find Bella's file, holding it up triumphantly when she found it and didn't tip over any of the precariously piled papers on her desk. Bella shook her head and sat in her usual spot, staring out into the cool day.

"So, last week you missed a session. Care to tell me why?" Dr. Ride looked attentively at Bella, quirking her eyebrow when she noticed the blush creeping up Bella's neck.

"I…I got a detention."

"On your first day at school? What in the world did you do?" She looked amazed that Bella had managed such an extraordinary thing on her first day, and Bella flushed darker and looked away.

"…" she mumbled something under her breath, and Dr. Ride smirked, leaning closer and pushing her glasses up her nose, causing them to glint briefly under the lights.

"I don't think I quite heard you. Care to repeat that?"

"I…slapped someone."

"_Why?_ What would possess you to slap someone?"

"She was insulting Alice, okay!" Bella clenched her fists at the memory, and her hand stung with remembered pain from the contact with Lauren's cheek.

Dr. Ride was writing quickly, her eyes flicking between Bella's face, her clenched fist, and her notebook. "Okay, so you were protecting Alice. By the way, how is that going?"

"How is what going?" Bella asked suspiciously, already knowing where Dr. Ride's line of questioning was going, but hoping that by playing dumb she wouldn't have to answer.

"How's what going," Dr. Ride snorted as she mimicked Bella. "You know what. You and Alice, give me the goods! I'm assuming that by the way you reacted when you told me about slapping that girl that you and her-"

"We're not together, if that's your question." Bella looked over at Dr. Ride, her eyes troubled and sad. "Alice…she's not speaking to me. She hasn't since the day I slapped Lauren."

"Why not?" Dr. Ride softened her tone. She realized just how much the girl cared for Alice, even if Bella wasn't aware of how deep her affections ran herself. "Something else happened?"

"Yeah, something did. I kissed her." Bella stood and began pacing. "I mean, it's not like I tried to hurt her! She just, I don't know! She's under my skin, she's driving me crazy, but I can't reach her!" Bella stopped by the windows, staring out the glass but not really seeing the world in front of her. "It was right after I slapped Lauren. She was walking me to the principal's office and I just…kissed her."  
"What happened? A simple kiss is no reason to stop speaking to you, Bella."

"Nothing happened. I kissed her, but I saw the look on her face. She was horrified, Dr. Ride, it's not like I've hidden the fact that I'm gay from them, but she looked disgusted with me." She swallowed and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. "It hurt, a lot. A lot more than I thought it would. I've been rejected before, but none of those felt like this did. And now she won't talk to me, she barely even makes eye contact with me, and it feels like someone's standing on my chest."

Bella whirled to face the interior of the space, her eyes filled with tears that she was refusing to let fall. "The nightmares have come back, you know. This time though, she's there. She watches him hurt me, _rape me,_ and she doesn't do _anything._ She just stands there, and I don't wake up until I scream myself awake. She doesn't come and help me, she leaves me alone. I don't like it." Bella's last words were whispered, and Dr. Ride stood as her tears began to fall.

Dr. Ride wrapped her arms around the young woman and sighed as she rubbed her back. _Screw professional conduct, I won't let her just stand there and cry. __I swear, if I ever meet Alice I'll kick her ass straight to the moon__. We were making such good progress. Her nightmares were decreasing, and she seemed so much happier the last time she was here._

"Come on, Bella." She led her to the corner of the office, where she had set up an easel and laid out pencils and charcoals. "Remember the last time we did this, you said you felt better." She sat her down on the chair and laid her hand on her shoulder before walking back to her desk. For the better part of two hours they sat in near silence, the scratch of pencil across paper and flutter of papers the only indication that anyone occupied the room at all.

Dr. Ride looked up when a shadow her desk to see Bella's face looking much more relaxed than it had, although it still held the discomfort and pain she had seen earlier. She stood and went over to the corner, picking up papers scattered on the floor and on the easel. There were several of her at her desk, looking frazzled and disorganized surrounded by piles of work. She smiled, shuffling through the other drawings. Alice, James, several other faces she wasn't familiar with, some grouped together, others alone.

"Who are these?" She asked, holding up a couple drawings containing a couple she didn't know.

"Some friends I made. Angela and Ben," she said, pointing to the drawing of a couple, the girl leaning against the boy's shoulder, her glasses slightly skewed from her head leaning against his. "and Jasper, Maria, Edward, and Tanya." She pointed at the other ones showing her friends and family laughing with each other around the table, Tanya sticking her tongue out at Edward as he laughed while Jasper and Maria shoved each other playfully.

"You're very talented, I'm still amazed at how realistic these look. You don't even use any photos as references." She shook her head, then her eye caught a paper half hidden behind the easel. "What's this?"

She stared at a seemingly unfinished drawing, a self-portrait done on a two foot by three foot piece of poster board. Bella's figure stood center right facing a giant gilt framed mirror, hand reaching through it, although the mirror remained empty, not reflecting her image back. She was surrounded by mirrors that all contained images of people she knew, acquaintances and family, friends and foes alike. Some were in smaller, plainer mirrors while others were in larger, more ornate mirrors, like the Cullen's and herself. Dr. Ride noticed something, and her eyebrow rose above her glasses. "Where's Alice in this?"

Bella silently took the poster board and turned it over, revealing the opposite side of the drawing. _Down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again__,_ Dr. Ride thought. The gilt framed mirror was there, standing in the same place as the one Bella stood in front of, but Alice stood in front of it. She wasn't looking at the mirror though, she had in fact turned her back on it and seemed to be in the process of walking away, face impassive. Bella's hand was shown coming through the mirror, and Dr. Ride realized the reason nothing was in Bella's side was because Alice was too far away. _Unattainable…_

"Alright, Bella," she sighed and put the drawings down on the easel with the others. "I'll see you in two days, okay? Don't worry about helping me clean today, we'll work on it next time." The heaps of files were still scattered throughout the office, but were now organized into piles to be put away.

She nodded and asked, "Can I…take that with me?" At Dr. Ride's glance she explained. "It's just…I kind of wanna finish it. Color and ink, you know?"

"Okay, sure." She gave the drawing to Bella, who tucked it into a carrying case. With a little wave she walked out, leaving Dr. Ride staring at the shut door.

* * *

Esme drove Bella home, asking what was in the case and humming when Bella said, "Just something Dr. Ride let me take home." She smiled when Bella called their house home, a victory in her eyes for the young woman to have a place _to _call home. When they got back, Bella walked in and greeted everyone, receiving a bear hug from Emmett, who had hidden behind the door.

"Emmett! What-what are you doing here!" Bella gasped, extracting herself from Emmett's death grip and smiling happily up at him. Next to Alice, she had taken to Emmett the best, easily trusting his child like behavior and coming to love his 'big brother' personality that he lavished on her and Alice.

"Me and Rose have a four day weekend, figured we'd come say hi to you guys. What's up?"

She dropped the case by the stairs, scanning the spacious living room for the head of black hair that by now she knew wouldn't be there. Ignoring the tightening in her chest, she smiled at Emmett and said, "Oh you know, making friends, getting beaned by volleyballs, getting detention…"

Whoa, whoa, _what?!_" They all sat in the living room and filled the couple in on what had been going on in the past couple weeks, including Bella's misadventure with Lauren. No mention was made of the kiss because no one except Esme knew about it, and for that Bella was grateful. She begged off playing on the Xbox, saying she had homework to do, and grabbed the carrying case before running up to her room. She set the case against her wall and took out the drawing, setting it on an easel Esme had bought her, grabbing pencils and eraser and settling in.

Several hours later she blinked her eyes and flexed her cramped hand, staring at what she had done. The drawing was now a rainbow of colors, some like Emmett vibrant and lively, others like Jasper and Angela soothing and calm, while James and Lauren were dark, shadowy and menacing. Herself was sepia, still not sure whether she was in the past or moving toward a brighter future. The mirror was finished, some parts close to the images of her friends gleaming, while most of the frame stood dusty and aged, chipped and flecked from misuse.

Turning it over, she stared at Alice's side, finished as well, and was amazed at how vibrant and alive the image seemed. Alice appeared to be walking seamlessly, almost dancing away from the mirror, and Bella's hand seemed drab and pathetic in the reflection.

She sighed and set the finished drawing on the easel again, letting the setting sun hit it and bring the colors further out. She walked out and downstairs, enjoying the company of her family, while her heart pressed painfully against her ribs as she silently mourned the absence of the one person she'd give anything to see.

* * *

Alice bolted up in her bed when she heard the muffled scream come from the room next to hers. It was the third time in as many nights, and she pressed her knees to her chest as she picked up the sound of sobbing. _I-I can't! I'm sorry Bella, forgive me._ She stayed like that until the sobbing quieted, then threw the covers off and crept to the door next to hers. Opening it, she saw Bella sleeping in her bed, face contorted in fear, tear streaked and anxious. Her hands clenched at the bed sheets, and her breath sounded heavily through the room. She tiptoed over to the bedside, looking silently down at the figure sleeping restlessly before her, and sighed. _I'm so sorry, Bella. I wish I could help you…_ her eyes followed the line of her brow, down her nose to her lips. Gods, her lips…_ so soft against mine, not hard like a boy's, she tasted like vanilla…no! I can't keep doing this-_ she froze when Bella shifted, turning toward her and flinging her arm out toward the edge of the bed where Alice stood.

"Alice…please-help…" Alice gaped as the unconscious girl pled in her sleep, tears running down both of their faces. Alice finally caved in to the desires her twitching fingers relayed, running her hand through Bella's thick hair, smiling softly as the girl automatically relaxed and sighed, lips straightening out from their frown. Alice ran her fingers along Bella's jaw, tracing the length of it and letting her thumb trail across slightly parted lips before jerking back, suddenly aware of what she was doing.

She watched Bella for a couple more minutes and turned away when she was sure she was sleeping peacefully again. Her gaze landed on a large piece of poster board set on an easel by the window, moonlight weakly lighting up the drawing. She drew nearer to it, inexplicably drawn to the poster board, and her eyes traced the lines of the image, flowing from the focal point, Bella's figure and the mirror, to the surrounding mirrors that were people who had touched her in some way. Her eyes were sad when she saw her image wasn't there, and she pressed her hand lightly against Bella's figure, twirling suddenly when she heard Bella murmur her name in her sleep again. The drawing fell to floor, landing with a dull thump, and Alice hurriedly picked it up to set it up on the easel again.

She paused however, when she saw the image facing her wasn't the same one she had seen before. Righting the drawing, she gasped as her eyes recognized the figure on the poster board. _It-it's me…walking away? Wait, that looks like the same mirror, is there something in it?_ Her eyes widened as she frantically flipped the drawing several times, making sure she was seeing things right. _I'm walking away from her…she couldn't see me because I was too far away. Gods, I'm so sorry Bella…_ tears fell unnoticed from her eyes, ticking silently to the floor as she stared at the drawing. She finally replaced it, making sure Bella's image was facing the room, before walking over to Bella's bed and pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead and walking back to her room, where she fitfully slept until dawn, plagued by dreams of mirrors reflecting nothing but darkness and twisted images.

* * *

Alice drove to school on Monday, missing Bella's easy silence as she had for the past week. She pulled up to the school parking lot almost thirty minutes early, sitting in the car after she shut it off and laying her head against the steering wheel. _What am I doing? I can't…I can't like Bella. But that kiss, Gods that kiss…it was like-_

She jumped when someone knocked her window, looking up and glaring at a grinning Jacob. She frowned and grabbed her bag, opening the door and brushing past him as she walked toward the school.

"Aw, come on Alice, don't be like that." He said, easily pacing her with his long legs eating up the ground. She ignored him and walked into the school, opening her locker just to have it shut.

"What's your problem, Jake?" She rounded on him, eyes dark and teeth bared.

"Whoa, Alice. I'm not the one with a problem. All I tried to do was say good morning to my best friend, and I get my head chewed off. What's _your_ problem?"

She stuttered for a moment, then flushed and stalked away. Jake trailed behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder just to jump back when she suddenly swung her bag at him.

"What the hell, Alice? Alice!" He called after her as she took off, running down the hall and around the corner, almost tripping over a plastic trash can but setting her hands on the edges and vaulting over it. She heard a muffled curse and a thump behind her as Jacob tripped and hazarded a look behind her, eyes crinkling as she saw Jacob take a header straight into the trash can.

She ran into the janitor's closet, leaning against the door and calming her racing heart. Several seconds later she heard heavy footsteps run past the door, and she relaxed, right before she squealed as the door was wrenched open. She expected to fall to the floor, but strong arms caught her and she looked up to see Jacob's face staring down at her. He propped her back up and stepped inside the closet, shutting it behind him and leaning casually against the door, effectively blocking her exit. Alice huffed and leaned against the opposite corner of the small space, their toes just brushing as they leaned against the walls.

"So Alice," he began conversationally, although the way his fists were clenched suggested he was not happy with her, "I see your car pull in this morning and I'm excited, so excited to see my _best friend_ come early that I walk over to talk to her, and what happens? I get brushed by, hit with a bag, fall headfirst into a trash can, and find said friend hiding in the janitor's closet. What's wrong?"

Alice looked down at her shoes, scuffing them against the floor while she gathered her thoughts. "I…I don't know, Jake. Lately I've been…"

"Scattered, bone headed, spacey, let me know when I'm close-ow!" He rubbed his arm after Alice punched him, standing on her tiptoes to reach his bicep. "Seriously Alice, what's been on your mind? This past week, it's like you're not even here, and when you are, your attention still isn't completely here."

"I'm sorry, Jake. It's just…" She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration and Jacob wrinkled his brow. Alice was never this worried, she always practically oozed poise and confidence. _Something's seriously bugging her…_

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He lifted her chin so she looked him in the eyes and could see he was serious. "You're basically family, and I don't like seeing you like this. What's wrong, Alice?"

Her eyes shimmered and she threw her arms around Jacob's neck, catching him by surprise but he easily supported her, sliding down the door so he was leaning against it with his legs stretched out and Alice was cradled against his chest. She cried quietly for a couple minutes, keeping her surprisingly strong arms tight around his neck before pulling back and wiping her face with the heels of her hands.

"S-sorry, Jake. I've ruined your shirt." She wiped ineffectually at the mascara streaks on his shoulder and he shrugged.

"S'okay, I've got plenty more where this came from. Wanna tell me what caused that?"

"I…I've been having weird…thoughts, this past week. Actually, weird thoughts for a while longer than that."

"Weird thoughts? Like what?"

"Weird thoughts… like, something that…something that could make everyone hate me."

She whispered the words, but Jacob heard her and rubbed her arms soothingly.

"What could be so bad, Alice?"

"I…" She looked away and flushed slightly. _I could like a girl._ "Jake, I...I like someone."

"That's no reason to freak out Alice. Just tell them you like them and ask them to get coffee someday with you."

"No Jake, you don't get it. This isn't someone I should like, it's not right."

He sighed, exasperated with her dancing around the issue. "Alice, what the _hell_ is wrong!"

She jumped because of his loud voice booming off the tight space, and blurted it out before she thought. "I like Bella!" Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth, burying her face against Jacob's shoulder.

"Wh-what? Did I hear you right…Alice?"

"I-I like…Bella." She mumbled into his shoulder, her chest feeling lighter than it had for the past week.

Jacob snorted. "You wouldn't be able to tell with how you two have been acting this past week. You won't even look at her, let alone speak to her, and she looks like someone kicked her puppy. Wait," he looked like a light bulb had gone off over his head. "Did something happen last week? Is that why you two aren't speaking?"

"I-we-she, I mean…she kissed me!" Alice flushed again, turning away and thinking back. Bella's lips had felt so soft against hers, and her lips tingled with remembered sensation. "It's just…it's not right, I can't like her!"

"What are you talking about, Alice? Why can't you like her? Because she's a girl?" Jake scoffed, and Alice blushed again. "Alice, it doesn't matter if the person you like is a guy, girl, or if they sparkle. You like them, and no one else's opinion matters because they're not you."

Alice hesitated, then her eyes sparkled with humor. "Wow, Jake, that was deep." She smiled weakly up at him, still safe in his arms. "I know you're right Jake, it just scares me. I hurt her badly when I stopped talking to her, I can see it every time she walks in a room. I don't know if I can fix it."

"You'll never find out if you hide in here. Come on." He stood and pulled her up with him, opening the door and leading her back into the hallway. "Just go talk to her. Tell her you're sorry, that you had to get your head on straight. Don't keep running away, Alice."

Alice nodded and started down the empty hallway, stopping as Jacob called out to her.

"Hey Alice! Know what I just realized? You came out of the closet…in the closet!" He doubled over and laughed loudly, while Alice groaned and walked away.

_Today's gonna be a good day, I can feel it._

* * *

Bwahahahaha! *coughs* I'm an evil bitch, I know it. ^.^ Wanna find out what happens to Bella? Today's magic word is…REVIEW! Reviews make me update faster! If you guys can give me nine more reviews, I'll post the next chapter early, which parallels this one, just from Bella's POV! *blows raspberry and runs away*

That scene with Alice running away from Jacob, I've totally done it before. It was pure luck that I cleared it, and one of my friends tried after they saw me. They failed. Epically. It was hilarious XD I gave them style points, after I finished laughing and could help them out of the trash can. ^o^

BTW, I'll give a cookie to whoever caught the little references I threw in there. They were completely unintentional, but I liked them so I left them.

Until next time, bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys for the late update. Finals, studying, homework, plus field planting, barn work, and planting my gardens is kicking my ass. Can't wait for college to end!

So, here's the next chapter! Like I said last chapter, this one parallels the other, it's just from Bella's POV. Eventually, they'll meet up, so bear with me.

BTW, updates are gonna be sporadic over the next couple weeks. I have a couple research papers due, as well as exams over the next two weeks. I will continue to write in my spare time, but I probably won't be updating until everything is done and I can actually breath again without feeling like I'm gonna spontaneously combust :) Just so you guys know.

Irishjedi4life: thanks for the kudos. I could picture the drawing in my mind perfectly, and wanted to get that across to you guys, so I described it as best as I could without getting too into it.

Jelleykakes: Thanks for the vote of confidence, that makes me feel awesome! Glad you're enjoying the story!

klear67: IDK, I have no idea what 's gonna happen, it's as much a mystery to me as it is to you guys.

Andy Knight: IKR! That was my favorite part to write, especially because I've seen it happen before!

Evangeline: I probably would've too, but Alice didn't feel like it or else she would've :)

Neb87 gets a cookie and plushie for having the longest review yet, as well as guessing what was gonna happen next, even before I knew! *hands out cookie and plushie* Thanks for the great review, and making some great points!

Enjoy!

* * *

"I know you're right Jake, it just scares me. I hurt her badly when I stopped talking to her, I can see it every time she walks in a room. I don't know if I can fix it."

"You'll never find out if you hide in here. Come on." He stood and pulled her up with him, opening the door and leading her back into the hallway. "Just go talk to her. Tell her you're sorry, that you had to get your head on straight. Don't keep running away, Alice."

Alice nodded and started down the empty hallway, stopping as Jacob called out to her.

"Hey Alice! Know what I just realized? You came out of the closet…in the closet!" He doubled over and laughed loudly, while Alice groaned and walked away.

_Today's gonna be a good day, I can feel it._

* * *

_Today's gonna be awful, I can feel it._

Bella walked into the school, warning off anyone who would approach her with her scowling expression. _I should've just stayed home today._ She had tossed and turned all night because of nightmares, then woken up late that morning because her alarm hadn't gone off and literally fallen out of bed, bruising her elbow and bringing tears to her eyes. She got in the shower after Rosalie and ran out of hot water, hopping out of the shower shivering when the spray suddenly turned frigid. She managed to clean her hair out but hadn't had time to eat breakfast, rushing to the garage just to see that her ride had disappeared.

"You have got to be kidding me."

She ran back in the house and asked Esme where Edward was, and she told him he had had to leave early for some club thing going on that morning. She asked Esme to run her to school, but had to wait because Esme had food in the oven and she didn't trust Rosalie not to get wrapped up in Emmett and remember to take it out. By the time she got to school she was ten minutes late and her locker wouldn't open, but after banging on it a couple times it gave way with a defeated groan. She shoved her books into her bag and stalked off to class.

Her math teacher gave her the stink eye for being late and Bella ducked back to her seat, ignoring the murmurs that picked up when she walked to her seat. Alice stared out the window, not acknowledging Bella's entrance but that was nothing new. Bella tried to ignore the constricting feeling in her chest as she'd had for the past several days, turning away from Alice's form and facing the chalkboard. She paid minimal attention during math, breaking for the door once the bell rang and tripping over her feet. Her bag spilled all over the hallway and she groaned, mentally slapping her head against the wall. _I should've stayed home._

She picked up her stuff, ignoring the snickers, and went to her next class. She had a weird feeling walking down the hallway like she was being watched and, looking around the corridor, saw many teens whip their heads around to appear to not be watching her. Listening closely, she caught her name spoken in hushed tones but didn't understand what they were saying.

Her sense of unease grew when she walked into English, where she was boxed in between Jessica and Lauren for fifty minutes. She kept feeling their eyes on her as well as the eyes of her classmates, but she didn't know what everyone suddenly found so interesting about her. She grew more uneasy and more fidgety as the period progressed, squirming in her seat until the bell rang. She darted from her seat but before she could take two steps, her wrist was grabbed tightly. Whirling, she fought to pull her wrist from Lauren's grasp, but the blonde held tighter and hissed, "Stop struggling, we just want to like, talk to you." She kept pulling but Lauren's iron grasp held her in place until the room emptied.

Bella yanked hard and finally freed her arm from Lauren's grasp but hands found her shoulders and held her tightly in place. Glancing back, she saw Jessica smile malevolently at her and shuddered, tensing her muscles and preparing to break free.

"No, no, don't do that Bella." Lauren grabbed her bag and dug through it, pulling a sheaf of papers triumphantly out and smirking evilly at Bella.

"So, Bella, it seems that you've been keeping secrets. You really shouldn't do that you know." She sneered and walked closer, invading Bella's personal space and making the brown haired girl extremely nervous. Bella swallowed and fought the tremors in her hands, determined not to show either teen how scared she was.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" She cursed the quiver in her voice and cringed at Lauren's sinister smile and how Jessica's hands tightened on her shoulders.

Lauren leaned against the desk in front of Bella and examined her nails nonchalantly. "You know, the secretary really needs to change her password. It's been the same for three years now and it's no fun anymore trying to break in." She pouted and stood, leaning in close to Bella's face and staring into the scared brunette's eyes. "It was way too easy for me to find your file Bella, and you wanna know what I found? It was like, totally _fascinating._"

Bella tensed again, afraid she knew where Lauren's speech was going to lead. She struggled to free her shoulders, but Jessica tightened her grip again, nails biting through her thin shirt and into her skin hard enough to draw blood. Bella cried out and Lauren covered her mouth with her hand. "Now Bella, we don't want anyone wondering where that sound came from, do we? You just stand there quiet and don't move, and Jessica will be nice too."

Bella stood still, shoulders aching where Jessica had set her nails since the teen kept a tight grip over the small wounds, making them hurt more. Lauren nodded in satisfaction, confident that Bella wouldn't try to get away. "Anyway, there was some like, really interesting stuff on the computer." She leafed through the papers until she found what she was looking for. "Name: Isabella Marie Swan. Status: orphan. Aw, poor Bella's parents didn't want her either, so they killed themselves. No relatives, no money, no home..." Lauren ran down the list detailing Bella's situation when she had first come into Siobhan's care and Bella felt the pressure increase behind her eyes. She blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay and clenched her fists tight enough to leave crescent shaped indents in her palm. _No family, no home, no one in my life…_ She shut her eyes and one tear slipped out, tracking silently down her cheek.

"Aw, is poor Bella crying? I haven't even gotten to the best part yet, though." Lauren smiled maliciously and Jessica giggled behind Bella, tightening her hold on the trembling girl's shoulders just to spite her. Lauren stood toe to toe with Bella and grabbed her chin, forcing the girl to look into her eyes.

"You were kidnapped almost two months ago, dragged into a car and taken from some little hole in Arizona. What'd he do to you Bella? Grab your chin and kiss you, then push you against the door and rape you until you passed out from the pain. He took you again and again, dumping you in some alley to die when he was finished. You weren't even good enough for him to keep around." She released Bella's chin, grinning as tears streamed down her face, although she refused to make a sound.

Bella shuddered violently, holding in her sobs even as the tears ran unchecked down her face. She glared at Lauren through her tears, gathering enough saliva to spit in the teen's face. Lauren snarled and the back of her hand connected with Bella's cheek, her rings splitting the skin just below her scar and snapping Bella's head to the side. Bella grabbed her cheek reflexively, blood seeping through her fingers and mingling with her tears in a bittersweet tryst.

"That was for what you did to me last week. And this," her hand cracked against Bella's face again, splitting her lip, "is for spitting on me." Jessica dug her nails into Bella's shoulders again, digging new welts into her skin before releasing her, and Bella swayed as she leaned against the desk. The two girls grabbed their bags and walked away and Lauren paused in the doorway.

"By the way Bella, I'm not the only one who knows. I told some of my friends and told them to spread the word, so by now I figure most of the school knows what happened to you. If you tell anyone that I did this, I'll deny it. I am just a totally ditzy blonde after all." She barked out a laugh and flipped off the lights, shutting the door behind her.

Bella swayed again and let her legs cave under her, sitting on the floor behind the desk and cradling her stinging cheek. She finally let a sob rip through her chest, pressing her hand against her mouth to muffle the sound, and cried in the empty, dark classroom.

* * *

Lunch passed and then art and still Bella sat silent in the empty room. She had stopped crying after the bell rang signaling the start of another class and now sat immobile and stared vacantly at the wall. Her hand still lay against her cheek, dried blood caked on her fingers and tracking down her cheek to her chin. A bruise was forming already, dark and tender flesh painting a violent picture on her face. She unconsciously ran her tongue over her lip, reopening the wound and tasting iron as words ran on repeat through her head. _Parents didn't want her…no home, no family…not even good enough for him…parents killed themselves…I'm not the only one who knows._

Just when she thought she had cried all the tears from her eyes, another sob tore out of her raw throat and she sat crying quietly and rubbing her free hand absently against her sore shoulder. She didn't move when the bell rang again, shifting only when her leg fell asleep. Finally, she dragged herself off the floor, grabbing her bag and walking to the door. She peeked outside and saw no one in the hallway and dashed out of the classroom, tripping over her shoes but managing to stay on her feet.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door. Turning on the faucet, she cupped water in her hands and splashed it on her face, hissing as the water came into contact with raw skin. In the mirror she saw that the wound on her cheek was just a long, thin scratch but was deep. It was bleeding sluggishly again and already darker than her surrounding skin, tender to the touch. Bella carefully took her shirt off and saw her shoulders had several small crescent shaped marks on them but they weren't too bad. She cleaned them with a damp paper towel and put her shirt back on, pressing a cold paper towel against her cheek to lessen the swelling.

_Should I even go to class? I'd have to put up with the pity and questions if what Lauren said was true, and I don't know if I can deal with that right now. If I ask to go home though, I'll have to deal with Esme's questions about why. I want to take care of Lauren and Jessica myself, to show them I'm not weak, that they can't get away with being bitches to me._

She sighed and pulled the paper towel away, relieved to see the swelling already going down. _Gods, I don't want to deal with the looks. I've been doing it all day already though, I just know the reason now._ After a few more minutes of building her courage, she took a deep breath and headed out, walking to the locker room. There was no one else in the room so she changed in peace, wincing as her sore shoulders protested the smallest movement.

Walking into the gym, she was met by curious, pitying, and interested looks and the noise faded to nothing briefly before picking up again. Blushing in spite of her determination not to, Bella made her way to the edge of the gym, relieved to see Alice staring at her in concern. She couldn't help but wonder why Alice was looking that way at her considering how she had avoided the brown haired girl like the plague the past several days, but she was happy nonetheless to receive attention from the pixie like teen. _Man, I got it bad._

"Bella, are you okay? I didn't see you at lunch, or in art…oh gods, what happened to your cheek?" She let a finger trail lightly along the cut and Bella recoiled slightly, wincing at the contact. "Sorry, I'm sorry. What happened?"

Bella ducked her head and blushed again. "Don't worry, I just-walked into a doorframe. Wasn't paying attention…" She mumbled at the floor, unable to keep the slight hitch out of her voice. Glancing up, she saw a frown pass Alice's features and suspicion enter her eyes.

"I know you're clumsy Bella, but even you couldn't manage to run into a doorframe and get such a deep cut across your face. If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone hit…you…" Her hand, which had previously been gently rubbing her cheek, paused in its meanderings as a look of comprehension crossed Alice's features. "Someone…someone hit you, didn't they?"

Bella couldn't meet her eyes, and she flinched as Alice growled lowly. "Who was it, I swear I'll rip them a new one. They won't be able to find their heads once I finish shoving it up their-"

"Alice, you don't have to do anything, just forget about it." Bella held up a hand to stall Alice's protest. "No. You don't get to act like my jealous girlfriend, it doesn't work like that. You can't not speak to me for four days then act nice when I'm in trouble."

She grew angrier as she continued, her palms unconsciously curling into fists. "I'm not someone you can just play with when you want, then put away when you're done with, it doesn't work that way. I have feelings, damn it all, and I'm sick of everyone walking all over me like I'm not worth anything!"

Rubbing her hands furiously against her eyes to hold the tears at bay, Bella broke away from Alice before she could speak and ran back into the locker room, throwing her jeans and jacket back on before running out. She slid into the hallway, ignoring Alice's voice behind her, and ran out the doors of the school. She ran into the tree line, only stopping once she tripped over a fallen log, kneeling and catching her breath before setting herself on said log.

She wrapped her jacket closer and let the tears run down her face, sitting under the canopy of rattling branches. She eventually heard hesitant footsteps behind her but didn't turn, keeping her gaze trained on the dead leaves littering the ground, a few brave blooms braving the wind and poking through the detritus. The steps stopped a few feet behind her, and they stayed silent, unmoving for several minutes, the breeze and rattling branches the only sound in the area.

"…I'm sorry, I didn't realize you felt that way, I never meant to-"

"To what, Alice? I trusted you, and you hurt me. You're no different than those bitches in there, you just disguise yourself behind pretty words and a smile. At least they have the balls to be straight with me." Bella turned to Alice, bitter smile in place on her tear streaked face.

"It hurts Alice. Every time you smile at me, every time you brush by, every time you touch me, it hurts. I can't-I-I can't-" A sob broke her sentence and she buried her face in her hands, unmindful of the sting from her cut. Before she knew it, slim arms had wrapped around her shoulders and a soft voice cooed soothingly into her ear. She relaxed momentarily before tearing herself away, stumbling back from Alice's surprised face.

"N-no, I won't be strung along anymore, Alice. You can't keep doing this to me, you're under my skin and you're killing me. I can't tell if you're just being nice, or if you pity me, or-"

Alice stepped forward and pressed her lips to Bella's, effectively ending her words. She stepped into Bella's space and wrapped her arms around her neck, locking them together as she lost herself in the taste of Bella's vanilla chap stick. She felt Bella stiffen momentarily in her arms before relaxing and resting her hands on Alice's hips, pulling her closer and Alice let her eyes shut. They stood that way for a few seconds before Bella froze, pulling back and pushing Alice away from her. She stood, chest heaving and face flushed as she stared in astonishment and disbelief at the pixie haired girl.

"Alice, I-you just-no!"

Alice jumped as Bella yelled, taking a hesitant step in her direction.

"No! Ju-just stay away. You can't _do_ this to me!" Bella began pacing, wrapping her arms around her waist and staring at the ground. "You can't ignore me, _avoid me_, then kiss me when you want to, it doesn't work that way!"

"Bella, I-please, just listen-"

"No, Alice, I won't listen! You lost your chance, you don't get to speak now. How _dare _you keep playing with me like this!" Bella turned and glared at Alice, and she felt herself shrink under her angry, tear filled eyes.

Bella stalked toward her and Alice took an unconscious step backward, trying to keep some distance between herself and Bella's wrath. Bella moved closer and Alice backed away, the two moving in a tense and unconsciously seductive dance. Alice felt her back hit a tree trunk and Bella darted forward, somehow keeping her balance amidst the roots and fallen limbs littering the ground. She stood toe to toe with Alice and stared down at her, something unreadable in the depths of her eyes hypnotizing Alice. Bella's hand came up and smacked her hard across the face and Alice raised her hand to her cheek, feeling a welt already rising.

"Don't talk to me again until you know what you want." Bella tore her eyes from Alice's, turning on her heel and walking away. Alice stayed frozen against the tree long after Bella's form disappeared behind the foliage, her brain replaying the last scene. _Wow, is it bad that angry Bella turned me on?_ Gingerly pressing her hand to her cheek, she hissed as she felt the welt and tender skin. _Okay, that hurts. I'm sorry, so sorry Bella. I hurt her so badly. I have to fix this somehow._ Pushing off the tree, Alice slowly wound her way back to the school.

* * *

Bella stormed back into school, a thousand thoughts flitting through her mind, none staying long enough to make an impression. _Her lips, Gods-but that bitch ignored me and-I wonder if I'll ever kiss her again-no, damn it, I have to stay away from her-_ She walked into the locker room, retrieving her discarded back pack and walking back into the hallway. She went to her locker and took out her biology book, slamming her locker closed with a resounding bang.

She slipped into the biology lab, taking her customary seat beside Mike and trying her hardest to ignore the murmur of voices around her. Mike looked over at her, concern and something else flashing in his eyes as he leaned over.

"Bella, are you okay? You look pretty rough, and with what everyone's saying…"

She flashed him a half-hearted smile and nodded, not trusting her voice not to crack if she spoke. He looked relieved and opened his mouth to say something else when the teacher asked if he wanted to share his conversation with everyone. Flushing, he turned to the front of the class and Bella focused on her work.

* * *

After class ended, Bella was walking across the quad back to her locker when she heard Mike's voice calling to her. She slowed enough for him to catch up, not looking over at him.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, you looked like a truck had hit you when you came in, plus, you know, there's a rumor going around…"

"Yeah, I know." She didn't invite any conversation, keeping her eyes on the building ahead of her and her tone brusque.

"Hey, c'mon Bella, no need to act like that." He set his hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, hoping he got the message and left her alone. He took several long strides and planted himself in front of her. She stopped and glared at him, and he blanched slightly but spoke confidently. "C'mon Bella, I figured you'd be all broken up over it and come to me."

"…What the hell are you talking about?"

Mike grinned and leaned forward a little. "You don't think Lauren did that just to get back at you, did you?" He grabbed her elbow when she tried to brush by him and held her in place. "I like you Bella, a lot actually. Why don't we go on a date somewhere nice, see a movie, get some dinner?"

Bella twisted her elbow out of his hands and backed up, keeping a wary eye on his hands as he stepped toward her. "How many times do I have to tell you Mike, I don't want to date you."

"You don't really mean that, you're just playing hard to _get._" He lunged at her as he spoke and caught her biceps, holding her in his solid grip and dragging her into a shadowed corner, out of the eyes of any passerby.

"Say yes Bella, you know you wanna." She bit back a gasp as his grip tightened painfully on her arms but couldn't completely contain it, and as the sound reached his ears he grinned manically at her and she watched his pupils dilate and eyes darken. His thumb started rubbing circles against the fabric of her jacket and he dug his fingers into her bicep, and she shivered through the material.

"Say yes Bella, I can make you feel really good." He whispered into her ear and his hand reached up to her cheek, caressing it before he grabbed her hair and pulled. She yelped and her hands went up to his automatically, desperately pulling at his steel grasp. He chuckled darkly and grabbed her hands in one of his, pinning them above her head and grabbing her waist with his free hand. He leaned in and roughly kissed her, teeth nipping her bottom lip and making it bleed.

He grinned against her lips as she bucked and writhed against him, muscles pulled taut as she fought his heavier weight pressed against her. She desperately struggled, no longer pressed against the school's walls. She was back in the motel room, fighting against James and fending off his advances. She knew it was hopeless, but she was determined to not make his victory an easy one and she bit his tongue which had been pressing insistently against her lips. He yelped and recoiled and Bella looked up, seeing crazed dark blue eyes staring at her. She saw his hand rise, readied herself for the blow and closed her eyes, but it never came.

Instead, the heavy weight suddenly left her body and she opened her eyes. She saw Mike stumble backwards and suddenly drop, kneeling on the ground and shaking his head. _Mike, not James…I got away from James…then who…_ Her eyes shifted, and she saw Edward and Jasper bodily lifting Mike and begin beating him. To their right, an unexpected angel was running toward her, concern and panic written clearly on her face.

"Bella! Bella, oh my God, are you okay?!"

"Alice…" Bella slumped and would have hit the ground if not for the deceptively slim arms wrapped around her torso, lowering her gently to the ground. Alice knelt next to her and wrapped her arms around Bella, who had begun to tremble and gasp for air.

"Bella, c'mon, look at me, please…" Bella's eyes met Alice's, and the pixie like young woman smiled tremulously. "That's it, just keep looking at me, okay?" She pressed her lips gently against Bella's forehead, brushing back her disheveled hair and wiping her own eyes of the tears that had gathered there. "C'mon, let's get out of here. The guys will take care of _him_." It was clear from her tone that she wanted to help them, but she helped Bella up and walked her around the melee. They got to the parking lot and Alice set her in the passenger seat of her car and ran to the driver's side, gunning the engine and peeling out of the parking lot toward home.

* * *

That…was a hell of a chapter. We have a revelation of epic proportions, two confrontations between Bella and other students, two confrontations between Bella and Alice, one awesome slap delivered to Alice, and a great fight at the end of the chapter. Like I've said, everything from chapter 8 on is unplanned, so I'm just as surprised as you guys by what happens. :)

Let me know what you guys think, review! Should I have a fight between Alice and/or Bella and Laruen and Jessica? Should Mike and Bella/Alice get into a fight? Do you want me to give the Man in the Moon a role? What about a huge death wheel of cheese? Let me know! Repeat reviewers get a cookie if they review this chapter (you know who you are) :)

Until next time, see ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Aaannndd, I'm back! Here's the new chapter finally! I'm sorry it's been three weeks, but the first week was finals, then the next day was graduation. I had no internet access the next week, then this past week I did nothing but work. I've been on the road and in different towns more than I've been home this past week. Plus, my laptop decided it wanted to go on the fritz this past two weeks. It randomly shuts off, gives me the blue screen, freezes, and generally is a pain in the ass. I apologize for the long ass wait. This chapter was hell for me to write. I rewrote it six times in total, I think. I had terrible block for a few days, then half of what I wrote afterward didn't flow right, so yeah...

As of now, updates will be on Saturdays because that will be the only time I have internet access now, so expect new chapters then. Also, if updates are sporadic after this, it's because my laptop is being stupid. Like I said, it decided to give me the blue screen of death ten times in five days and freeze about twelve times in that same time span…so, yeah.

Also, I'm going to try my damnedest to give you guys' two chapters next weekend since you've all been awesomely understanding about school stuff. As well, I'm going to rename this story The Healer and redo the summary, so expect that to change.

PS-I just realized this, and I think I should address it. This is the twelfth chapter, and I've received fifty-six reviews. That's about five reviews per chapter. Now, considering that between five hundred and eight hundred people on average read the story the first day after I post another chapter, that number looks extremely low. What's going on? It only takes a minute to leave a couple words, guys. Just let me know what you think so far. Hell, I'll even take 'can't wait for the next chapter' or 'this story sucks,' even though I hate those kinds of reviews, as long as you're saying _something_. Come on guys, give something to work with!

Evangeline-thanks for the luck! I needed it for a couple finals :)

Crazy Heart 101-that makes me feel really good. Like, you have no idea how much reviews like yours makes my day

Neb87-mwahahaha! I have plans, young patawan, don't worry. They will receive their come-upance. Thanks for the kudos as well. I'm glad you're enjoying it and think it would still be good with filler ;)

Melly0261-You know what? You're great, you really are. I'm super happy you repeat review ^o^ it totally makes my day to see the same names appear in my inbox. thanks for the kudos

Jelleykakes-I'm sorry you thought that. I'm aiming to keep you guys entertained and keep the story moving, so some angst is necessary. Also, these are things that normal teenagers face every day. I should know, I went through some of it myself when I was in elementary school. I just condensed it into a short time frame for the purposes of this story. I'm glad you let me know that though, constructive criticism is my friend :) Thanks!

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

"Alice…" Bella slumped and would have hit the ground if not for the deceptively slim arms wrapped around her torso, lowering her gently to the ground. Alice knelt next to her and wrapped her arms around Bella, who had begun to tremble and gasp for air.

"Bella, c'mon, look at me, please…" Bella's eyes met Alice's, and the pixie like young woman smiled tremulously. "That's it, just keep looking at me, okay?" She pressed her lips gently against Bella's forehead, brushing back her disheveled hair and wiping her own eyes of the tears that had gathered there. "C'mon, let's get out of here. The guys will take care of _him_." It was clear from her tone that she wanted to help them, but she helped Bella up and walked her around the melee. They got to the parking lot and Alice set her in the passenger seat of her car and ran to the driver's side, gunning the engine and peeling out of the parking lot toward home.

* * *

Alice slammed the gear shift into park in front of their house, hopping out of the vehicle and opening the door on the other side. She helped Bella out and led the shaking girl inside, calling for her mother once they were over the threshold.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why are you-" Esme came down the stairs and stopped in her tracks, staring blankly at her daughter clutching Bella's waist, supporting most of her weight as Bella shivered and stared blankly ahead.

"Oh my God, Bella! Alice, what happened?" Esme dashed over and took a careful look at Bella's face, softly tracing the cut on her cheek and the still bleeding lip. Her eyes plainly reflected her worry, her maternal instincts urging her to take Bella into her arms and comfort her somehow, someway.

"Can we get her into the living room please? I'll explain once we're there, but I'm worried she's gonna collapse." Esme nodded and stood on Bella's other side, taking some of her nearly dead weight off Alice's small frame. Together, they navigated into the living room, setting the nearly catatonic young woman on the couch and sitting beside her. Bella stared blankly still, her body wracked by shudders, her breath quick and shallow.

"Bella? Honey, what happened?" Esme laid her hand gently against her cheek and frowned when she recoiled slightly, glazed eyes gaining some life as she jerked her head in Esme's direction and stared wide eyed at her.

"M-M-Mike…he, he…and James…kissed…" She leaned tiredly against Esme's shoulder, burying her face in the woman's shoulder and inhaling her familiar, welcome scent. It cleared her foggy mind a little and calmed her frayed nerves, and she let out a shuddering breath through her mouth before inhaling deeply again. She wrapped her arms around Esme's waist, taking the woman by surprise but she quickly put her arms around Bella's shoulder, holding the distressed young woman close. Staring over her hair at Alice's face, she raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

"Mike, he…he kissed her. He was too strong for her…" Alice leaned closer and rubbed her hand soothingly against Bella's back, frowning when Bella jerked her body away. She sighed and her face regained its pensive look. "I…I was walking back to the school and saw…_him._" Esme was surprised by the vehemence and utter loathing she heard in her daughter's voice and blinked.

"He caught her elbow and she started backing away. Then he leapt at her, grabbing her again," she fluttered her fingers over the bruised skin, gaze sad as Bella withdrew from her again, "and dragged her against the school wall. I started running then, but was too far away to do anything before he…" Alice was trembling with the force of her emotion, fists clenched tightly and eyes burning at the memory. She hissed out a breath between her teeth, closing her eyes and trying to gain rein of her emotions again.

"By the time I reached her, he was kissing her, and I saw red. But then Edward and Jasper ran past me and dragged him off her. They started beating him and I grabbed Bella and we left." Alice sighed and looked sadly at Bella's back, while Bella sat up but didn't turn toward Alice. _I wonder what happened between them. She won't even look at Alice, and Alice looks like someone kicked her puppy._

Esme stood and said she would grab the first aid kit, retreating to the kitchen and leaving the two girls sitting on the couch together. Bella stared silently ahead, jaw clenched and fingers digging into her knees as she ignored Alice's presence. Alice looked unhappily over, wishing Bella would just give her one minute to explain herself.

Bella spoke then, soft enough that Alice had to lean closer to hear her. "Did you figure out what you want, Alice? Because I don't think I can really take any more blows today." Bella's shoulders slumped and she set her face in her palms, appearing so small and broken in that moment that Alice felt like crying.

She reached over and set her hand on Bella's arm, feeling her muscles flex and tense under her hand. "Bella, I want-"

"Here we go, it just took me a second to find the first aid kit. With Emmett in the house, we always need it, even now that he's grown up. I swear, that boy will never mature." Esme sat again by Bella, missing Alice's glare sent over her head. She dabbed lightly at the cut on Bella's face with the disinfectant, apologizing when Bella winced. Bella pulled at a frayed thread on her knee, barely noticing when Esme stuck a Band-Aid on her cheek.

"So, is there anywhere else that needs to be looked at?" Esme asked, placing her hand on her shoulder. When Bella winced again, Esme frowned and motioned for Bella to remove her shirt. She pulled it over her head, automatically wrapping her arms around her waist and covering the scars marring her torso self-consciously. She felt Alice and Esme's eyes raking over her body, could feel the moment when their eyes locked onto the pale crescents marking her shoulders. She fought the urge to cover herself more, staring resolutely at the ground and digging her toe into the carpet.

"Bella…who did this to you? You did get into a fight with someone, didn't you?" Alice's voice steadily rose and her fists clenched.

"Don't worry about it Alice, it's nothing."

"Nothing? I knew someone hit you today, why the hell didn't you tell me?" Alice looked livid, face flushed and fists clenched tightly against her sides. Bella tried to speak, but Alice spoke over her. "No, you didn't just 'run into a door' Bella, that excuse only works once. Who the hell did that to you?"

"Alice, language. Bella, honey, what happened? You can tell us you know, we can help." Esme spoke soothingly while tending to her shoulders. Bella winced as the disinfectant was used again but didn't speak, letting Esme finish her ministrations silently.

"I…Lauren and Jessica, they…said some things earlier today. They got a little … overzealous making their point. No, don't say anything Alice, I'll take care of them. I don't need yours, or anyone else's help, okay?"

"But, Bella, I-"

"No. I'm going upstairs, Esme, let me know when dinner's ready?" Bella stood and went upstairs without waiting for a reply, leaving Esme and her daughter alone in the living room. Esme looked over at Alice who was staring sadly at the stairs. _Looks like Alice mishandled something today._ Esme scooted over to Alice and turned her head to face her. "So Alice, care to tell me what that was all about?"

Alice ducked her head, cheeks coloring slightly. Esme raised her brow and waited, letting Alice sort through her thoughts. "I just…today, before Mike grabbed her, I…I kissed her." She wouldn't look at Esme, keeping her gaze firmly on her socked feet.

Esme grinned and pulled Alice into a hug, pressing her lips to her forehead. "It took you long enough, dear."

Alice pressed tightly against her, almost desperately. "You don't understand, mom. I screwed up, so much. She slapped me after I kissed her, stalked off back to school. She was so hot when she was angry though…" Alice adopted a glazed look as her inner eye replayed the memory, focusing on the details. _Her hair swaying as she walked, hips swaying sensually…her ass-_

"Alice? Honey, you're starting to sound like Emmett now, it worries me." Esme said lightly, poking Alice in the ribs to get her attention. "Are you sure you didn't switch brains with him this morning? I'm pretty sure you're wearing the same face he gets when Rosalie wears her little black dress. Mary Alice, what are you thinking about?"

Alice flushed from the tips of her ears down past the collar of her shirt, groaning and burying her face into Esme's shoulder and feeling Esme's laugh roll through her body. "Oh Gods mom, tell me I didn't just say what I think I did."

Esme just laughed and rubbed Alice's back, letting her giggles die off naturally and holding her daughter close. Alice mumbled into her shoulder, "Mom, what do I do now? How can I make this better?"

Esme thought for a moment and then pushed Alice back, caressing her bruised cheek gently. "I think you need to give her some time to cool off and think because it sounds like today's been a little overwhelming, between you and those others at school. Also, I think you should not cover this up. Let everyone see that you chose to be brave, Alice." She smiled and kissed Alice's forehead again, pulling her off the couch and leading her into the kitchen. "Now, let's see what there is for dinner."

* * *

An hour later, the two in the kitchen heard the front door open and shut and muted voices reached their ears.

"Edward, Jasper? Is that you guys?"

The two teens came into the kitchen and Esme gasped, rushing over to them and asking worriedly what had happened to them. Their faces were cut and blood was crusted in streaks, Edward was holding his nose tightly and Jasper was limping a little. They dropped into the chairs and let Esme apply the stinging disinfectant to their cuts. "It's fine, it's fine, don't worry, mom. We just got into a little tussle with that asshat once Bella and Alice left."

"Little-boys, a little tussle is some scrapes, not a split eyebrow and broken nose!"

Edward smiled grimly, holding said broken nose gently to try and stem the flow of blood. "Like Jasper said, just a little tussle. That coward couldn't even face us alone. He called some of his buddies over and they got into it too." He leaned forward a little, setting his elbows against his knees. "They weren't much of a challenge, none of them knew the first thing about fighting."

Jasper smiled crookedly at Esme, who just rolled her eyes and finished her ministrations. She pecked each boy on the cheek and said, "Well, at least you boys weren't hurt any worse than this. I hope you gave as good as you got?"

"Oh yeah, you should see the other guys. I don't think Mike will be walking right any time soon." Jasper looked over at his brother briefly, communicating something silently.

Edward's face became sober and he sat up again. "There is something else though, mom. Someone must've seen us because three teachers showed up and broke up the fight. They sent all of us to the principal's office." Edward sighed and brushed his hand through his hair, leaving it more disheveled than before. "We told the principal what we had seen, but he brushed us off, gave some bullshit line about not being able to take our word for truth without Bella being there to give her story. That asshole just doesn't want the star team player off the team." Both boys snorted derisively and Edward winced, having forgotten about his nose. "He suspended all of us for a week."

Esme frowned, then sighed and hugged both teens around their shoulders. "At least this boy will hopefully think twice before trying something again. I can't blame you boys for protecting Bella and keeping her safe."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

Esme and Alice shared a look and Alice looked abashedly away. Jasper and Edward raised their brows, but Esme shook her head. "She's upstairs in her room. I think she's a little shaken up. Give her some space until dinner, okay? Here, you guys can set the table. Alice, put the roast in the oven, let's get dinner made."

* * *

An hour later, everyone was sitting at the table eating dinner. Carlisle had gotten home from the hospital, and Rosalie and Emmett had returned from Seattle where they had been shopping. Everyone was speaking animatedly, with Edward and Jasper recounting their fight against Mike and his friends. Emmett applauded them after they finished speaking, saying that he wished he had been there. He flexed his biceps menacingly but calmed down when Rosalie put her hand on his arm, pecking her on the cheek and going back to his meal. Esme switched between watching Bella pick at her meal silently and Alice peek looks at Bella under her eyelashes. _Don't be afraid anymore Alice. Talk to her, soon._

Bella suddenly pushed her plate away, standing and asking to be excused. She almost fled from the room, and everyone listened as her feet quickly ascended the stairs. "What was that all about? She acted like her ass was on fire." Emmett broke the silence, staring curiously at the stairs.

Esme sighed and stood. "Alice, go on. I'll clean up your plate, you go see if you can do anything." Alice looked uncertain but nodded and went after Bella, walking up the stairs and stopping outside Bella's door. She knocked and heard scuffling behind the door, then nothing. She knocked again but was met with silence. "Bella? Can I come in?" She asked quietly.

"_Go away_, Alice." The voice was muffled, but Alice could still hear the shakiness in Bella's tone.

Alice frowned at the door and tried the handle, unsurprised to find it locked. "Bella, let me in. I just want to talk."

"I don't _want_ to talk, I want to be left _alone._"

"What if I don't want to leave you alone? Then what Bella? You can't stay in there forever."

"Watch me. Leave me _alone._"

Alice narrowed her eyes and growled softly at the door. She jiggled the handle again and yelled, "Damn it Bella, let me in!"

Alice was met with silence in response. She sighed and laid her head against the door for a moment, wishing with every fiber in her body that Bella would just let her in. When she didn't, Alice whispered, "We have to talk Bella. You can't ignore this, and I can't either." She didn't hear the door open slightly as she descended the stairs. Bella stared at her silently for a moment before retreating behind the door again and shutting it quietly.

* * *

Alice walked into the living room where her family was sitting and was immediately asked what had happened.

"She won't speak to me." Alice said softly, sadly. She dropped into the seat next to Esme and was folded into her arms. Alice tucked her head under Esme's chin, taking comfort from her mother's embrace.

"I can't say I blame her. You have kind of been an ass, Alice." Rosalie shrugged at her mother's glare. "It's true."

Esme sighed and brushed her lips against Alice's temple. "I'll talk to her, maybe she'll let me in." She stood and walked up the stairs, descending a couple minutes later. She sat next to Alice again, automatically wrapping her arm around her shoulder when Alice laid her head on her shoulder.

"She said she was fine, she just wanted some time to think and figure things out. Give her some time kids, Bella's been through a lot today." They all nodded and immediately the boys were fighting to determine what movie they would watch. Once Edward had placed Iron Man in the DVD player and sat they all turned their attention to the screen. Alice stared blankly at the images on the TV, her mind on the lone brunette upstairs, her eyes flicking sadly to the staircase frequently.

* * *

Bella wrenched her body upright in her bed, gasping for breath. Her eyes flicked around the dark room madly until she realized she was in her own bed and not in the motel room with James or in an empty classroom with Mike. She shakily brushed her damp hair out of her face and glanced at her alarm clock. _5:19. I'm definitely not sleeping again after that nightmare._ She put her feet on the floor, noting that her bed sheets had been tossed off in her struggle against the phantoms.

She decided to take a shower, hoping the warm water would wash the remnants of the images from her mind. Bella relaxed under the warm spray, letting it beat on her shoulders and turning her head so the water hit her face. She washed thoroughly, still feeling hands running roughly over her body, violating and taking without a care.

When she was clean and dry, she tiptoed downstairs, aware that everyone else in the house was probably still sleeping. She was surprised to find then that Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and chatting quietly. She cleared her throat quietly and they turned toward her, Emmett standing from his seat and wrapping her in his comfortable embrace.

"Hey there Bells, what are you doing awake? Couldn't bear to not see my handsome face again?" He spoke quietly, but his eyes were twinkling with happiness as he set her back down. She sat in the empty chair between him and Esme, gratefully taking the cup of coffee Esme had gotten up and poured for her.

"What's going on? Why are you all awake?" She spoke quietly as well, her voice still husky with sleep. She yawned and took a sip of coffee, rolling the liquid in her mouth briefly and enjoying the jolt it gave her.

"We should ask you that, dear. You look like you saw a ghost." Esme looked in concern over Bella's features, noting her tired and wary eyes, her body tense even after the shower.

Bella shrugged, drinking her coffee as she thought of what to say. "It's nothing. I just-couldn't sleep." She hoped no one caught the slight hitch in her voice, glad when they took her at her word. She listened to the adults speaking softly at the kitchen table, morning light filtering through the large windows in the room. Rosalie and Emmett were heading back to college and wouldn't be able to visit again until the end of the semester, two months away.

When they finished their coffee, they all stood and walked to the front door. Emmett picked up his duffel bag and set it across his broad shoulders, leaning over to kiss Esme and Bella on their cheeks. He winked at Bella and said goodbye to Carlisle, walking out to his Jeep. Rosalie hugged the three standing inside the threshold, squeezing Bella tightly and whispering goodbye. Rubbing Bella's arm, she left and they waved as the Jeep rumbled down the driveway.

Carlisle left not too long after, his shift at the hospital beginning at seven. Esme went about her morning rituals, cleaning and making breakfast and conversing with Bella. At quarter after seven steps could be heard on the stairs, and Jasper, Alice and Edward walked into the kitchen. They ate breakfast quickly, waking up once the caffeine began to work through their systems. The boys both left at seven thirty to collect their girlfriends, and Alice looked at Bella with an unfathomable expression on her face before walking out the door. Bella was left wondering how she would get to school, she didn't want to ask Esme again, she had already done so much.

"Esme, can I…could I take your car to school?"

Esme glanced over at her, smiled and nodded. "Of course. The keys are in the ignition, okay?"

Bella nodded and stood, receiving a kiss on her cheek. She drove to school, arriving five minutes before the bell rang. She collected her books from her locker, shoving them into her book bag and going to her first class. She sat in the back, avoiding Angela's curious gaze and staring at the back of Alice's head. When she had come in Alice had glanced up at her then away, shadows apparent under her eyes. _Apparently she didn't sleep well either_, Bella thought.

Alice slumped over her desk, head bowed and hair more disheveled than usual. Bella found it hard to concentrate with Alice's behavior the previous day on her mind, staring blankly at the chalkboard until the bell rang. She walked slowly to her next class, aware of eyes watching her but unable to summon the will to figure out who.

She walked into English, sitting at her desk and trying to ignore the buzz around her. She felt eyes on her again and looked up this time, meeting Lauren's angry gaze. She flinched under the strength of the look and thought of walking out, but then thought _I can't keep letting them get to me. I have to stand up for myself sooner or later._ Bella met Lauren's eyes and stared until Lauren broke eye contact, sitting in front of Bella with her back ramrod straight. Jessica came in next, glaring at Bella with dangerous eyes and sitting beside Lauren. The two began conversing immediately, leaning close and whispering to each other. They stopped once the teacher walked in and Bella turned her attention to the lesson, focusing on _Oedipus_ and letting the teacher's voice take her away from the school.

After class was over, Bella was walking across the quad to the room where her next class was. She heard someone walking up behind her and glanced over her shoulder, finding Lauren and Jessica quickly catching up to her. They walked up on either side of her and Jessica casually slung her arm around Bella's shoulder, keeping her in place next to them.

"What did you do yesterday?" Lauren hissed next to her, darting her eyes at Bella's face. "Mike was suspended for fighting with those Cullen's, and no one will say why they were fighting. I _know_ you had something to do with it." She glared blackly at Bella who struggled not to flinch under her gaze, then winced as Jessica pressed on her shoulder.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Liar! I know you talked to Mike yesterday, I saw him running after you! _What. Happened._" When Bella stayed silent, Lauren drew closer. "Tell me, you bitch, or so help me-"

"You'll do what? You know what? Fuck off, Lauren. I don't have to tell you anything." Bella shrugged off Jessica's arm as they stood staring in surprise at her, hefting her book bag again and walking away. It took several seconds for the two teens to overcome their surprise at Bella's sudden resistance, but then she heard Lauren say, "Hey, we'll talk later, okay Bella? I've got like, so much to talk to you about." She was back to being the airheaded blonde, waving cheerily and smiling when Bella glanced over her shoulder. She tightened he grip on her bag and turned away, striding quickly toward her next class.

* * *

Bella walked into the lunchroom, eyes scanning the crowd automatically. She saw no sign of Lauren and Jessica and relaxed, letting her shoulders drop slightly. Her eyes looked for a familiar head of black hair against her will, zeroing in on Alice sitting at their table with Eric, Angela, Maria and Tanya. She was facing Bella, head lowered as she stabbed morosely at her salad and halfheartedly began chewing on a piece of carrot. Bella's lips curved unconsciously and she groaned inside.

_Damn it, I just can't stay mad at her. Even after yesterday's fiasco, I can't just be pissed at her for a day. She did come to my rescue after all, even after I had slapped her._

Bella grabbed her lunch and walked toward their table, sitting beside Angela, opposite Alice. Angela smiled and struck up a conversation, asking if Bella knew why Mike and the Cullen boys had been suspended. Bella hesitated, skating her eyes over Alice's body, their eyes locking briefly before Alice lowered them again. She stabbed a piece of lettuce then, growling softly under her breath and baring her teeth. Angela glanced at her and back at Bella, waiting for her response.

"I'll…I'll tell you later, okay?" Bella said softly, smiling when Angela nodded and began talking about something else, drawing Bella into a conversation with the other two girls. Bella gently stretched her foot out, rubbing her shoe against Alice's shin. She smiled at Alice's surprised look, eyes crinkling when Alice smiled hesitantly in return and twined her legs around Bella's foot, holding it captive under the table.

* * *

Bella and Alice sat silently, but comfortably, across from each other in art class. Bella caught herself doing another study of Alice, this time of her whole body. She was reclined against a low wall, eyes crinkling as though someone had said something funny and her mouth was open in laughter. Her hair was tousled and she wore cutoff jeans and a tank top, bare feet crossed on the ground. Bella shaded the drawing with colored pencils, leaving the image soft and soothing but adding splashes of color to bring some vibrancy into it. Once the bell rang, Bella stuck the drawing in her drawer, sliding it shut as Alice walked up behind her.

"Bella? Can I talk with you?" Alice was acting unusually shy, still treading lightly in fear of angering Bella again.

"Yeah, sure Alice. What's up?"

Alice glanced at the door, turning back when she was satisfied no one would interrupt them. "It's just…are we back on speaking terms again? I don't like not talking with you, touching you…I miss it." She spoke quietly, hands playing with the hem of her shirt and glancing up at Bella through her eyelashes.

Bella hesitantly grabbed Alice's hands, stopping her fidgeting and capturing her attention. "Yeah, we're okay Alice. To be honest…I miss it too." She stumbled backwards when Alice launched herself at Bella, wrapping surprisingly strong arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"Yay! I'm so glad you're not mad at me anymore!" She squeezed Bella for a moment, then squealed when Bella wrapped her arms around Alice's frame and twirled her around, both girls laughing happily. The bell rang, signaling the beginning of the next period, and Bella set Alice back on her feet. She had barely managed to grab her book bag before Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her from the room. Alice practically skipped down the hallway, giggling when Bella told her to slow down before she fell on her face.

They stopped outside Alice's next class and Alice faced Bella happily, running her thumb over the back of Bella's hand. "I'm very happy you're speaking to me again."

"I can't seem to stay mad at you." Bella rubbed her finger over Alice's cheek, smiling when the smaller girl leaned into her touch.

"I'm glad you can't stay mad at me, it makes it easier for me to do this." Alice stood on her tiptoes and pecked Bella on the cheek, dangerously close to her lips. She giggled again and darted inside the classroom, leaving Bella to shake her head and heft her book bag again, glancing around when she felt eyes on her but not seeing a thin_g_.

* * *

School ended quickly, uneventful and relaxing. Bella was happy that Mike wasn't next to her in Biology, and Lauren and Jessica had been unable to 'talk' with her again since Bella made sure to stay with someone she knew between classes. She stopped at her locker and put her books away, jumping slightly when she felt someone set their hand on her shoulder.

"Alice! Gods, don't do that to me!" She smiled and shut her locker, walking beside Alice out of the building. Alice nonchalantly entwined their fingers and swung their joined arms lightly. Bella smiled, thinking about how she'd been doing little things like that all day since lunch. Taking her hand, kissing her cheek, just being Alice. _Although, I do wish she would kiss me on the lips instead,_ she thought ruefully.

They went to Alice's car first and she put the window down, saying, "See you at home, Bella!"

"Yeah Alice, I'll be right behind you." Bella looked around quickly, scanning to see if anyone was looking their way. Satisfied that everyone was otherwise occupied, Bella leaned in the window and quickly, teasingly, pressed a kiss against Alice's lips. She pulled back just as Alice started to respond and grinned cheekily, chuckling at Alice's dumbstruck expression and turned to walk to Esme's car.

She opened the passenger door and tossed her book bag on the seat. She walked around and opened the driver door and just as she put her foot inside to sit, saw a piece of paper on the middle console. _That's weird, I didn't think I left anything in her car._ Getting a bad feeling, Bella picked up the paper like it would bite her and unfolded it, reading the words scrawled on the inside with increasing worry.

_Hello, Bella. It will take a lot more than what you've done to get rid of me. I look forward to talking with you again in the near future. Have a good day!_

_-A friend_

* * *

So, there's that chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait, I tried to make up by giving you guys an extra-long chapter with some Bellice goodness :) Expect more in the near future! I'm getting set up for the end, just some loose strings to wrap up, people to interact with, lives to change… *cues evil laugh* ^o^

I will give a cookie to whoever successfully determines the sender of the note! So review, review, review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, all! How's your summer going? It's wet and rainy here, but it keeps me from having to do hay or wood, so I'm not complaining.

I apologize for this chapter being late again, FanFiction was being a bitch last weekend and wouldn't let me on my profile. We also had an incident involving five baby raccoons, sans momma. We're still dealing with the raccoon babies, but there are only four now. Anyway, here's the next chapter! I filled it with lots of Bellice goodness as a reward and because it's necessary to further the story, so enjoy!

I don't own Xbox, although I do own an Xbox, on which I play an awesomely game called Final Fantasy XIII. You guys should totally check it out :) I also don't own Mirror's Edge, another amazing Xbox game. I do however own a jackknife which I use to carve weapons and little things with.

To everyone who reviewed and gave me their guesses on who sent the note: one of you is correct ]:p That's all I'm saying, so Guest, Crazy heart 101, Melly0621, froggo2004, and irishjedi4life, you all get cookies and a plushie *hands out cookies and plushies* Thanks for the reviews, they were touching!

Irishjedi4life: glad you're enjoying this story, it warms the cockles of my heart [what is a cockle, anyway? It sounds like something you'd find on a chicken…] ;)

Froggo2004: I can't either! I wonder what she does… *grins evilly*

Yell1113: you are a cruel, _cruel_ person. You totally did that on purpose, but thanks for making me laugh! I don't like wimpy Bella wither, but it was necessary for her to start that way, as you pointed out. I always favor a strong protagonist, especially when said protagonist is a woman. I hate those females characters that hang off of their male counterparts every words and are incapable of doing anything for themselves, much how Ms. Meyer actually wrote Bella. It was also necessary for Alice to start off very concerned with how people perceived her, as it made her fumble and awkward around Bella, especially when she first realized she had feelings for the girl. I'm not exactly sure how she's going to end up by the end of the story, but more than likely it will be a positive change *shrugs*

Melly0621: I don't know if you didn't get my PM or if you just haven't answered it, but I would be glad to help you if you wanted it. Just contact me via PM and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.

Also, forgive me if my translation of Irish is incorrect, but WhenWordsFailMe hasn't gotten back to me yet, so I figured I'd post the conversation as is and then make corrections when they get back to me. Please don't kill me, wonderful, wonderful person who oh so graciously said they would help my translations *bows and runs away*

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

"Yeah Alice, I'll be right behind you." Bella looked around quickly, scanning to see if anyone was looking their way. Satisfied that everyone was otherwise occupied, Bella leaned in the window and quickly, teasingly, pressed a kiss against Alice's lips. She pulled back just as Alice started to respond and grinned cheekily, chuckling at Alice's dumbstruck expression and turned to walk to Esme's car.

She opened the passenger door and tossed her book bag on the seat. She walked around and opened the driver door and just as she put her foot inside to sit, saw a piece of paper on the middle console. _That's weird, I didn't think I left anything in her car._ Getting a bad feeling, Bella picked up the paper like it would bite her and unfolded it, reading the words scrawled on the inside with increasing worry.

Hello, Bella. It will take a lot more than what you've done to get rid of me. I look forward to talking with you again in the near future. Have a good day!

_-A friend_

* * *

Bella sat stunned in her seat after reading the note. _What the…who the hell sent this?_ She stared blankly at the paper and then her hands began to shake. She growled deep in her throat and wanted to rip the paper apart, but something stopped her hand before she could make the first tear. _No, I should keep this and use it against whoever sent it._ She stuffed the note into her book bag and started the car, watching Alice drive by in her rear view mirror with a goofy grin on her face. Bella reversed and followed Alice out of the parking lot, trailing her home.

She pulled into the garage and got out of Esme's car, grabbing her bag and walking through the side door into the kitchen, greeting Esme with a smile and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Bella, what has you in such a good mood?" Esme looked fondly at the teen, making her blush and fidget slightly. She shifted her bag's weight on her shoulder and smiled, realizing that she rarely was affectionate with Esme, and promised herself she would do little things like that more often for the woman who had taken her in as her own.

"It's just been a good day, Esme. Thanks for letting me use your car, by the way." Bella deflected her question and grabbed an apple from the table, taking a bite from the fruit and savoring the tart, sweet flavor.

She almost choked however when Esme said, "Does this good day have anything to do with Alice walking through like she was on cloud nine, with a dreamy expression on her face?" Esme laughed as Bella fought to swallow the bite of the apple and her eyes twinkled as she handed the teen a napkin to clean her face.

"Don't deny it, it's written all over both of your faces. Did you two make up?"

Bella nodded mutely and was immediately engulfed in Esme's arms as the woman hugged her close. "I'm so happy for you, you deserve to be happy, and she has always been there for you." She pressed her lips to Bella's forehead and squeezed her shoulders lightly.

Th-thanks, Esme. Um, I'm going to get my homework done. I'll just…be in the living room if you need me."

She backed away but stopped by the door when Esme said, "Oh, before I forget, Siobhan called. She asked if you would call her, she said she wanted to catch up and check in on you."

Bella nodded and retreated to the living room, finding Alice sitting on the loveseat with a book open on her lap, pen set between her lips as she chewed thoughtfully on the end. In that instant, Bella envied the pen for being pressed against her lips and wanted to chuck it out the window. She shook her head and sat on the couch, taking her homework out and trying to focus on the words on the page. She was reading the same paragraph for the third time when she felt the cushion next to her sink down.

She looked over to see Alice sitting close by, book open on her lap and looking inquiringly at her. Her eyes ran over Bella's face, pausing to trace her brow and then lower and she licked her lips unconsciously before looking into Bella's eyes. "Do you mind if I sit by you? I'm having trouble with my homework." She looked up through her lashes and Bella was struck by the length of them, tangling together and making her seem innocent and seductive all at once.

Bella swallowed convulsively and ordered her face to not flush, her voice to not shake. "S-sure. What do you need help with?" She cursed herself silently then and focused on Alice's next words.

"These questions here. I don't really understand what the teacher is asking."

Alice pointed at a page in her book and Bella bent closer to read it, shifting over so their legs were touching. She pointed out a phrase in the book and explained it and Alice nodded, her head tilted towards Bella's, hair tickling Bella's cheek. They leaned closer together, shoulders brushing as they leant over the shared book and Esme paused in the kitchen doorway to look thoughtfully at them. She smiled as Alice's hair brushed Bella's shoulder and Bella's responding scoot closer brought them flush against each other. _Wait and hope, Bella. Wait and hope._

* * *

Of course, when Edward and Jasper saw the two girls sitting together on the couch, they teased them unmercifully and made innuendoes that left them both red and embarrassed, not just because of the teasing, but because they both thought of how true they were. Esme came out and told them to be nice and behave, but her eyes were twinkling as she looked at the girls. "Give them a break boys, I seem to recall when you two first brought your girlfriends over that you were the same way."

Alice and Bella gaped at her in horrified embarrassment as Edward and Jasper laughed behind her. Esme's lips twitched as she fought to keep a straight face, but she ended up grinning and laughing as well.

"I-I, we-we're not, you can't-I-I mean…" They both opened and shut their mouths uselessly as their brains furiously looked for comebacks, and eventually Alice crossed her arms and looked away as Bella blushed brighter and stared at the book on her lap. Their tormentors eventually stopped laughing and wiped the tears from their eyes. Esme's sons looked at their mother with respect and humor in their eyes as Esme smiled and walked away. "Alright, leave them alone, okay boys? I think they've had enough teasing for one day."

Edward and Jasper said sure and settled in the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the TV and turning on their Xbox to play Mirror's Edge. When Edward died after falling from the thirteenth floor of an unfinished skyscraper, Jasper snatched the controller from his hands and quickly maneuvered his way back up, passing the point where Edward died and reaching the top of the building. The girls watched raptly as her maneuvered the runner to the edge of the girder and jumped onto the cable, sliding down to the next building. Edward then began fighting Jasper for the controller, saying that he had cheated and distracted him. Her leapt on Jasper and the two teens began wrestling, freezing when Esme came in the room and cleared her throat. They quickly untangled themselves and Jasper smirked and fist pumped as he began playing again.

Edward grumbled under his breath and stood, smirking when his eyes rested on Alice and Bella's still close forms. Her plopped down between them and put one arm around each of their shoulders and said, "So, how are my two favorite girls? Had any…close encounters today?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at them and both squirmed uncomfortably.

Bella extricated herself from his grasp, saying, "I-I just remembered, I have to call Siobhan. E-excuse me."

She practically ran from the room, ears burning as Edward laughed and Alice called out to her, "You coward! Bella, don't leave me alone with him!"

Bella couldn't help but snicker a little as she escaped upstairs, retrieving her phone from her back pack and dialing Siobhan's number. She waited impatiently for her surrogate mother to answer, grinning as the woman picked up the phone and said hello. Her Irish brogue was homey and calming and Bella could imagine her sitting behind her desk with a pen stuck behind her ear and a friendly twinkle in her eyes.

"Dia duit mam, tá mé chaill tú."*

There was silence on the other end for a moment, then Bella held the phone away from her ear as Siobhan exclaimed, "Bella, leanbh,* I've missed hearing your voice! How have you been?"

Bella settled on her bed, leaning against her headboard and smiling softly. She slipped easily into the tongue Siobhan had taught her, slight lilt affecting her accent and making her voice richer. "Tá mé mam maith, tá an teaghlaigh iontach. Tá siad chabhraigh liom an oiread sin agus, mé*…I just have no idea how I'm going to repay them."

"Just a thabhairt dóibh sonas agus a thabhairt dóibh do ghrá, cailín.* Now, tell me how life is in Washington."

They spoke for nearly an hour and talked about anything and everything, although Bella left out certain aspects of her school life, only saying that she had been having some problems with a couple kids but telling Siobhan that she had taken care of it. Bella told her of the friends she had made, making Siobhan laugh when she mentioned Jacob falling into the trash can, and telling her of some pranks Emmett had pulled, one which left Rosalie soaking wet and landed him a spot on the couch for three nights.

She mentioned how kind Esme and Carlisle were, how they made her feel at home, and how their kids had accepted Bella as though she were one of them. "It feels like I'm part of this family, mam, and I love knowing that at the end of the day, I can come home here and relax, that I can talk to Esme about anything, or play with Emmett, or just sit with Alice." Her voice softened when she spoke of how great Alice had treated her since she left, helping her through nightmares and just being there for her, and on the other end of the line, Siobhan smiled knowingly.

Bella asked then how things were at the orphanage, and she told Bella that the twins were making trouble as usual, playing pranks and generally just acting like kids. "They're such good kids though, and it's just clean fun, so I don't get after them too much. Alec though, he has this crush on a girl he goes to school with, comes back every day and tells me stories of how cute and funny she is. I think Jane is jealous, she frowns and crosses her arms, fights with him more often than usual. I hope this doesn't drive them apart, they need each other."

They spoke of other things then and eventually said goodnight to each other. Before they hung up, Siobhan said, "Bella, this girl, Alice, do you like her?"

She knew the answer already, she had heard it in Bella's voice, in the way she laughed at and accepted her imperfections, the way she quietly, proudly declared her strengths. She just wanted her daughter to vocalize what she knew in her heart.

"I do, mam. Alice…she's everything to me. It's not just because she helped me when I was first brought here, she was there even after I was better." Bella dragged in a breath and Siobhan waited for her next words. "…I want to ask her to be my girlfriend soon, mam."

There was silence on the other end of the line, and Bella feared she had upset the matriarch, but in the next instant she held the phone away from her ear again as Siobhan exclaimed, "I'm so happy for you, daor croí!* I must travel to see you again soon, so I may be introduced again to this girl and make sure she is treating you right, maybe tell her some stories."

Bella heard the happiness and teasing tone in Siobhan's voice and smiled, laughing lightly even as she blushed and said, "Mam, I love you, but if you do come up again, le do thoil, impigh mé leat,* no stories. It's embarrassing enough _remembering_ what I did when I was little, if they _heard_ what I did, no one would let me live them down."

Siobhan laughed, the rich sound causing Bella to smile. "Alright, alright, iníon,* but I am going to see you again, don't doubt that. Now, I have to go, I need to finish this bookwork that you distracted me from. I am going to send you a package in the next couple days, so expect something from me soon." She spoke over Bella's objections, saying, "Hush, dear. You cannot stop me, and I think you will like what I send you. Beidh mé ag caint leat arís go luath, iníon, grá agam duit."*

"Is breá liom tú ró, mamaí. Beidh mé ag caint leat níos déanaí."*

* * *

Later that evening, Bella was in her room searching for her pastels so she could complete a sketch of a snoozing Emmett she had drawn from memory. The man was sprawled out on the couch, one leg hanging off haphazardly. An arm was cradling his head and he looked peaceful and serene, compared to his usual playful expression. She dug through her closet where she stuffed her art supplies and held her arm up triumphantly when she found the pastels, shutting the door and returning to her easel by the window. She had just sat down and opened the box when a soft knock sounded on her door. Distracted as she studied the drawing and considered where to begin, she softly said, "come in."

Alice entered and shut the door behind her, crossing to Bella's side and standing quietly behind her. "Hey Bella, I just-is that Emmett?" Bella hummed distractedly and chose a soft red color, making the first strokes across the heavy paper.

"Wow, that's just…awesome. Um, can I just-sit here and watch you for a while?"

Bella flicked her eyes in Alice's direction, catching the slight hitch in her voice and taking in the way Alice was fidgeting, shifting her weight from foot to foot and letting her fingers play with the hem of her shirt. _Something's on her mind, I wonder what._ She nodded and turned her attention back to the image, returning to the focused state she had been in. Alice sat on the edge of her bed, sitting on her foot and letting her eyes wander over Bella's hand alternately flying over the paper in quick strokes and making small, minute marks. Her mind cleared as she listened to the quiet sounds the pastels made as they made contact with the paper and the music Bella had playing from her stereo.

They sat in near silence for an hour and Alice let her eyes wander to the walls of Bella's room. In the short months that she had been with them, Bella had made the room thoroughly her own. Drawings, finished and not, lined the wall and several were hung on the wall. Her green eyes flicked to one of Esme sitting in the kitchen reading, peaceful atmosphere almost tangible through the use of soft colors and wide strokes softening the background into a blur.

In a pencil drawing, Rosalie and Jasper were fixing his motorcycle, old jeans and shirts torn and covered in grease. Tools were scattered on the ground around them in the driveway, and Rosalie's hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. A wrench was stuck out of her pocket, and oil was on her hands that were leaning on the seat of the bike. Jasper was crouched by the back wheel, fiddling with something just behind the kickstand, hair disheveled and a furrow between his brows. There was an unspoken connection between the two that was made apparent in the drawing, and Alice felt her mouth lift into a smile. Turning her gaze back to Bella's back, her attention was again captured by the girl's hands moving deftly across the paper. They were covered in different colors from her smudging different areas of the drawing, long capable fingers ending in short nails that had a clear varnish on them.

Alice had a sudden vision of those same hands skimming down her arms, tickling lightly over her ribs and swirling patterns across her abdomen. Those same fingers were drawing invisible images on her belly, around her navel, goose bumps radiating from that point and fast covering her body. A hot tongue followed those same lines, tracing the path down her ribs, nibbling lightly on her hipbone and tracing a slick path to her navel again, dipping in as a hint of things to come. Fingers slipped under her shorts, drawing them down. Lips, tongue, teeth following quickly, hungrily, drawing blood to the surface above her pelvic bone, moving down, down, down-

Alice wrenched herself from her daydream, surprised to find her face flushed, heart beating quicker than normal. She put a steadying hand on the bed, another over her heart to calm it. She stood on shaky legs and walked over to Bella, noting the uncomfortable pressure between her thighs. She stood again behind Bella and stared at the half finished drawing, the couch and background finished, Emmett still mostly uncolored. The image already seemed peaceful, almost drawing the viewer into a restful daze. She shook her head and put her hand on Bella's shoulder, startling her from her own reverie. Bella turned to her and raised a brow, undoubtedly taking in Alice's less than composed features. "What's up, Alice?"

Alice gaped for a moment, her eyes drawn to Bella's lips as they formed her name, then she wrenched them up again, forcing herself to look just over Bella's head, unable to look her in the eyes. "I-I just-I mean, I wanted to-" her eyes met Bella's for a moment, and Alice was lost again. She was drawn back into her daydream, phantom hands running across her skin, very real goose bumps breaking out again. This time, as those hands slowly dragged down her shorts, a face appeared below hers, gleaming brown eyes staring mischievously at her as a wicked grin broke across her face. She leaned up and her breath blew across Alice's cheeks, warm mouth teasing her, pressing close, lips just touching her own-

"Alice? Earth to Alice. What's up with you?" Alice broke Bella's worried gaze, looking frantically around the room while her pulse beat frantically in her chest. Her breath, ragged from exertion, stopped when Bella set her hand against her cheek, frowning at the heat she felt. "Are you okay? You feel really warm, and your face is flushed."

Alice squeaked incoherently for a moment as Bella continued pressing the back of her hand to Alice's cheeks and forehead, fingernails dragging lightly across her skin and leaving light lines of color on her face. Alice dragged a breath in through her teeth and backed up, knees hitting the edge of Bella's bed and leading to her sitting heavily on it again. She put her face in her hands and leaned on her knees, trying to calm herself and clear her thoughts. She didn't feel the bed sink down and jumped when Bella put her arm around her shoulder. Bella pulled Alice close to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and the other eased Alice's head onto her shoulder.

Alice closed her eyes and let her other senses take over, listening to Bella's quiet breathing and feeling the material of her shirt fisting under one hand and the rough material of her jeans under the palm of her other. She turned her head and her nose brushed against the column of Bella's throat. She smelled Bella's unique essence, the feminine yet strong scent that defined her. Alice turned her body toward Bella's and buried her face in her neck, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist and inhaling, using Bella's scent to keep herself grounded. She could feel Bella's surprise but the teen wrapped her arms around Alice, drawing her closer and rubbing small circles on her back.

Alice relaxed, her body uncoiling as the vision left her mind. She felt at peace wrapped in Bella's arms, her soothing scent and steady heartbeat calming her frantic thoughts. Without thinking about it, Alice pressed her lips to Bella's jugular, just over her pulse point. She heard Bella gasp and her arms tightened around the shorter teen as she drew her closer. Alice smiled a little and did it again, lingering for a moment and letting her tongue venture out to taste Bella's skin. Her hand fisted in Bella's shirt, keeping her pinned against Alice's smaller form as she gently grazed her teeth over Bella's throat, drawing a quiet moan from her. Bella tilted her head to the side instinctively and Alice did it again, letting her teeth scrape the sensitive skin covering Bella's pulse point.

Suddenly wanting more, Alice pushed on Bella's shoulders, pressing her into the mattress of her bed. Straddling Bella's waist, Alice leant down and kissed her, nipping her lip softly and drawing a gasp from her. Bella's hands settled on her waist and kneaded her hips through her jeans as she pulled Alice closer. Alice lowered herself onto Bella's body, legs twining together and her hand moving to cup Bella's cheek. Bella tilted her head to deepen the kiss, slipping her hands under Alice's shirt at the same time and dancing her nails across her ribs. She dragged Alice's shirt up so the plane of her lower back was visible and ran her hands over the smooth skin, leaving visible paths of color across her pale skin. Alice gasped and Bella took the opportunity to slip her tongue into her mouth.

She continued to run her hands over Alice's body, finding a pleasurable point on her hips. Alice gasped when Bella's fingers dragged over the sensitive skin and shivered, twisting her fingers into Bella's hair and pulling lightly on her scalp. Bella groaned and lifted her head so she could reach Alice's neck, kissing and nipping lightly. Alice squirmed as Bella sucked lightly on her neck, body twisting in pleasure and she didn't notice her knee sliding higher until Bella suddenly moaned.

Immediately, Alice opened her eyes and saw Bella's eyes were screwed shut and her head was thrown back, exposing her pale neck as she gasped for breath. Alice scrambled off of her and sat up, panting out, "God, Bella, I'm so sorry." She watched Bella struggle to reorient herself, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling as her heartbeat slowed down. Alice started to get off the bed but stopped when Bella's voice, husky and breathless, reached her.

"Wait Alice, please." Bella sat up, her face flushed and pulse visibly beating in her throat. Alice watched the fluttering skin, memory recalling how the skin tasted there, the way her breath caught in her throat when her teeth grazed her pulse. She tore her gaze back to Bella's shoulder, ashamed of how she had acted and how unclean her thoughts were.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I-I shouldn't have done that, it was completely wrong and I won't do it again, just please don't tell-"

"Alice, stop, it's okay." She sat cross legged on her bed and patted the comforter next to her. Alice hesitantly sat next to her and was pulled flush against Bella's side. She eeped when Bella wrapped her arm around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder, hands fisting on her thighs. "It wasn't wrong, and if you say it was again, I'll have to hurt you." She looked over and saw the twinkle in Bella's eyes that said she was joking and smiled a little uncertainly. _Gods, even if she was fine with me kissing her, I still practically attacked her. And when my knee moved up to her…Gods, the way she looked after that…_ Alice swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Still Bella, I basically attacked you. I mean, I just kissed you and pushed you onto the bed, I shouldn't have-" She was cut off when Bella suddenly covered her lips with her own briefly, effectively causing her brain to become an empty void. Bella pulled back and smirked at Alice's expression, licking her lips and saying, "Shut up Alice, please. You did catch me by surprise, but it was definitely not something I was complaining about, in case you didn't notice." She looked away then, and Alice swore her face was a little red again. "Just, can you give me a little warning next time?"

"N-n-next t-time?"

Bella looked over again, and her cheeks were indeed red, as she darted her eyes around her room before settling them again on Alice's. "Y-yeah, next time. Alice, I enjoyed kissing you, a lot. I know I said this before, but I want to say it again. I like you Alice, you were there for me through everything." She rested her head on Alice's shoulder again, and Alice allowed herself to relax, putting her cheek on top of Bella's head and smelling her shampoo. "Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, anything."

"…Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

*Translations*

Dia duit mam, tá mé chaill tú -Hello mom, I've missed you

leanbh –child

Tá mé mam maith, tá an teaghlaigh iontach. Tá siad chabhraigh liom an oiread sin agus, mé ... -I'm good mom, this family is amazing. They've helped me so much and, I…

Just a thabhairt dóibh sonas agus a thabhairt dóibh do ghrá, cailín-Just bring them happiness and give them your love, lass

daor croí -dear heart

le do thoil, impigh mé leat -please, I beg you

iníon-daughter

Beidh mé ag caint leat arís go luath, iníon, grá agam duit. -I will talk to you again soon, daughter, I love you.

Is breá liom tú ró, mamaí. Beidh mé ag caint leat níos déanaí -I love you too, mom. I'll talk to you later

Gasp! It only took thirteen chapters and…40,158 words. Wow. But, Bella finally asked the question! And they made out, no more cock blocking or freaking out! At least, for now… *cues sinister laughter then coughs*

God, I had such a hard time writing the make out scene because I was trying to be tasteful but still get my point across. I was also trying to avoid clichés, although I don't know how well I managed that. I never realized there were so many euphemisms for a woman's vagina [I counted five off the top of my head], but two of them are tasteless and the other three are way overused, so I wracked my brain for a different way to write this scene. Did I succeed?

I'll give a prize to whoever can figure out the story I borrowed the phrase 'wait and hope' from in the first scene. :) It's not very well known, but it's a great read. Here's a hint: it's from a cartoon fanfic starring two of my favorite girls, who are mentioned in my profile ;)

What is the gift Siobhan sends Bella? Will Alice become Bella's girlfriend? Does my brother need to get a life outside of Halo, Call of Duty, and Create? The answers, next time on…_The Healer._ *cues mysterious music* Bye, guys!


	14. Chapter 14

Aaaand, I'm back! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but my laptop shit the bed and I had to buy a new one. Then, once I had it I was unable to retrieve anything I had written from my old laptop, so I had to rewrite everything. This is what I have so far, please excuse any misspellings, I don't have microsoft word on this laptop and don't have enough money yet to buy it (can you believe they want $130 for the damn program!?) Anyway this is the next chapter, obviously, and we get more Bellice goodness in it, both as a peace offering for you guys and because it's necessary to further the story :)

Reviewers

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

"N-n-next t-time?"

Bella looked over again, and her cheeks were indeed red, as she darted her eyes around her room before settling them again on Alice's. "Y-yeah, next time. Alice, I enjoyed kissing you, a lot. I know I said this before, but I want to say it again. I like you Alice, you were there for me through everything." She rested her head on Alice's shoulder again, and Alice allowed herself to relax, putting her cheek on top of Bella's head and smelling her shampoo. "Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Bella, anything."

"…Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

Alice stared blankly at Bella, eyes wide and an unfathomable expression darkening them.

"Alice? What's wrong? I'm sorry, I just thought…" Bella stumbled over her words, the previously content expression replaced by one of worry and not quite hidden sorrow.

Alice ducked her head and was suddenly enveloped in strong, slim arms. "B-Bella? what are you…?"

"It's okay Alice, please don't cry."

_Cry? I'm not crying, I'm…_ Alice felt the dampness on her face saying otherwise and sniffled, trying mightily to quell the tears. "Alice? Why are you crying?" Bella eased Alice's face up so she could look into her eyes. "…What are you afraid of?" she wiped a tear away with her thumb, eyes searching for something hidden in Alice's green orbs.

"I…I-I, I mean…" alice swiped angrily at her eyes and stood abruptly, turning on her heel to flee from the room, from Bella's inquisitive and hurt expression, from her own insecurities and fears.

"No." Bella grabbed her wrist tightly and held her in place, even as Alice pulled against her. "No, Alice, you are not running away again. I don't know what to think anymore, Alice. It's just-why can't this be simple?" Bella released Alice's wrist and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Against her will, Alice turned and watched the teen, even as her mind screamed to run and never look back. "first you like me, then you avoid me like I'm contagious. You've kissed me more than once Alice, I haven't kissed you since the first time, and that was an accident. But, when I ask if you want to be my girlfriend, you run like a little girl. Gods, Alice, what is the matter?" Bella looked angrily, helplessly at Alice, tears threatening to spill out and chewing her lip.

Alice stared, the need to escape warring with the want to be as close as she could to Bella. she acted on the latter impulse, sittign heavily on the bed again and leaning her face in her hands. She didn't know what was wrong, she just couldn't get the thoughts out of her head that she would be ridiculed, ostracized, driven away if others found out she liked Bella.

She felt Bella's hand caress her cheek lightly, catching a few stray tears. "Alice? Will you let me fight for you? I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. If they say anything, try to do anything, I'll protect you. I won't allow anyone to make you cry, that seems to be a right reserved for myself." She smiled wanly as she spoke and held Alice's gaze, her eyes speaking everything else she couldn't. _I'm here, don't be sad. Let me help you, as you've helped me._

Alice stared hard into Bella's eyes, searching desperately for...what? she didn't know, but the emotions racing across bella's face despite her best intentions to remain impassive convinced her to take a chance. she didn't say anything, just nodded and smiled. Bella's beaming face could have powered Seattle, so brightly it shined. She gripped Alice tightly and whispered, "no one will hurt you, I promise," and kissed Alice's forehead. Alice sighed in content and wrapped an arm around Bella's waist, letting the brunette encompass her completely, totally in her embrace.

Alice fell asleep leaning against Bella's shoulder, nose nuzzling the skin of her throat and an arm lazily draped around her waist. Bella smiled and untangled herself gently, laying Alice down under the comforter and chuckling when alice groped in her sleep fr the absent heat she had been close to. Bella slid under the covers and spooned alice quietly, pressing her lips to her hair again and allowing her thoughts to fracture, consciousness leaving her quickly after that.

* * *

Bella awoke early the next morning, thoughts clouded with anxiety. would Alice still agree with her, as she had the night before, or would she try to run away? _No, i won't let her get away. i'm tired of being scared all the time of what others are going to do, this time, i'm taking the first step._ she sighed quietly, enjoying the peacefullness of herself and Alice in the same bed, ALice wrapped tightly in her arms. here, there were no fears of tomorrow, no nightmares from yesterday. time did not exist, the two young women seemed caught in a moment outside of the flow of the world. she listened to ALice's quiet breaths and contemplated the thought that had been playing on repeat since she had awoken. would it help, or would that drive Alice away from her? she didnt know, but she was going to find out soon enough.

"Alice? Alice, time to get up."

alice mumbled inchorerently and wiggled deeper into bella's embrace. the teen smiled a little before trying again. "Alice, come on. we have to get up, i have to shower and so do you."

alice mumbled, "m'kay...wha's th' time?"

she told ALice, "6:27. come on Alice, we have to get up."

alice didn't wiggle, and Bella realized she had fallen asleep again. she grinned and dug her fingers lightly in Alice's ribs, coercing her from sleep. "Alright, alright, i'm up!" alice hopped from the bed and glared at Bella, eyes still bleary and short hair askew, flattenend on one side and sticking up on the other. she stretched, rumpled shirt riding up her torso and baring taut muscles briefly, before opening the door.

"alice?"

alice turned in time to feel warm breath skate across her cheek before soft velvet pressed quickly against her lips. "Wh-what?"

Bella blushed scarlet but the twinkle in her eyes showed how happy she was that she could do that freely now. "I thought that would be okay. was it?" nervous, unsure again, Bella fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

alice grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring smile, though it wobbled a little. "Yeah, it was okay, Bella. i was just surprised, that's all. can i...can we do it again?"

Bella closed the door and gently pressed Alice against it in response, holding a hand captive in her own and pressing her mouth against Alice's. alice gave Bella control of the kiss, although she was by no means a passive participant. she nipped Bella's lip and grabbed her shirt, holding them together for a few seconds before releasing her lip with a soft sound. Bella giggled and laid her forehead aginst Alice's shoulder, savoring the spectacular wake up call she had been given, and they stood that way for a minute.

"Alright, i have to shower, and i know Edward's used all of the hot water by now. i swear, he's worse than a girl sometimes." alice eased herself from under Bella's body, opening the door and disappearing down the hallway.

bella just smiled goofily and walked downstairs, sitting at the table and grabbing a piece of toast from Jasper's plate. he growled and snapped playfully at her fingers, chuckling as she shrieked. he made a grab for the toast and nearly tipped the chair over as he overeached. Bella leapt back and stuffed the entire piece in her mouth, resembling a chipmunk as she struggled to chew and swallow.

Jasper guffawed loudly, trying several times to rein in his laughter. every time he looked at Bella though, who still had full cheeks, he broke into another round of raucous laughter. he was attempting again to stop laughing when Esme entered the kitchen. she gave him a weird look and then glanced at Bella, doing a double take and then laughing herself. bella glared as best as she could while still working around the toast in her mouth, the effect ruined by her blown up cheeks. Esme made more toast and gave her a piece when she had swallowed finally, eyes twinkling merrily.

alice came downstairs soon after, brushing Bella's arm with her hand as she passed her in the doorway. bella's eyes tracked her as she danced to the door and pulled yogurt from the fridge, sitting at the table and grabbing a banana from the bowl on the counter. she caught Esme's eye and the woman smiled knowingly, nodding in approval. bella blushed and excused herself, nearly running upstairs to shower. she came back down twenty minutes later in a pair of jeans and green shirt, struggling to get on her socks and ending up on the floor to avoid falling. she pulled on a pair of shoes and grabbed her bag, kissing Esme on the cheek and dashing out to Alice's car.

Alice drove down the road and they sat in nervous, excited silence for several minutes, the quiet of the radio the only sounds in the vehicle until Bella shifted and asked Alice, "Would you please come with me tonight?"

alice glanced at Bella in confusion. "I always go with you, someone has to drive you, remember?"

"No, i mean, would you come in with me? to see Dr. Ride, i mean. i just, i think that-"

Alice flashed her smile at Bella, silencing her. "okay, Bella, sure. why though?"

Bella looked away. "i just thought, you might like to meet her. i've told her about you, about your family. she asked if i would bring you in to meet her sometime, that's all."

Alice shrugged in acquiesance and they drove the remainder of the way in companionable silence. Bella eventually breached the no man's land above the gear shift to entwine her fingers with Alice's. they drove into the parking lot and sat on the curb in front of Alice's car, waving as Edward and Jasper pulled up in their vehicles with their respective girlfriends. all four teens gave them knowing smirks, eyes bouncing between each girl's face and their entwined hands. both girls blushed and Alice hunched closer to Bella, unconsciously placing herself in a position of protection from their teasing looks. she waved as they walked into the school and turned her head when she heard a motorcycle cruise into the parking lot. Jacob saw them and parked next to her car, swinging his bag over his shoulder and saying, "Morning ladies, how are you two?"

"Hi, Jake, i'm good."

Bella grinned in an unusual display of friendship up at the teen and said, "Good, actually. i had a nice wake up call this morning." alice blushed and Bella smirked in victory, neither girl noticing the way Jake's eyes bounced back and forth between them.

"so, i take it you two are together then? if what Bella said and how you reacted wasn't enough of a give away, i'd say the way Alice is nearly in your lap would be."

he grinned mischeviously and Alice blushed agian, halfheartedly swatting Bella's shoulder when she chuckled. bella yelped in mock pain and dug her fingers into Alice's ribs, making her laugh and struggle away from reaching, unerring digits. the bell rang and Alice squirmed away, panting as she glared at Bella, who looked as innocent as she could. alice growled and pointed a finger intimidatingly at Bella. "I'll get you back, so watch yourself, Bella." she turned and gave Jake a squeeze around his waist and then turned and pecked Bella on her cheek, freezing for a moment when she pulled back but placing a not-quite-real smile on her face. "S-so, i'm gonna g-go in. I-I'll see you in class, Bella."

Bella and Jacob stared after her as she went through the doors and Bella sighed quietly. _Well, i guess it's to be expected that things be a little awkward at first. i mean, she did become my girlfriend and i know she's uncomfortable with how other people will react. i don't blame her, having experienced first hand how ignorant and homophobic the teens can be. i will protect her though, i promised her that and i intend to keep it. i just hope she becomes more comfortable with PDA soon. i won't hide her, or our relationship, just because of some stupid assholes._

"So, Bella, are you two together? i'm sorry if i made things weird-"

"Dont worry about it Jake, things were bound to be a little weird between us. yeah, we're together, i asked her last night if she would go out with me." Jake smiled and nodded, offering his hand to Bella. she hesitated and then took it, letting him pull her up.

he said as he pulled her up, "i'm glad you two are together, Alice needs someone to look after her sometimes. she's rather sensitive about the whole gay thing, she loves people liking her and the thought that something so small as who she is with could make people hate her really bugs her." he left his arm out in invitation and she slowly linked her arm with his, tripping as he began walking with long, ground eating strides.

"J-Jake, wait! i can't keep up-" true to form, Bella tripped and put her hands out to catch herself. she felt strong arms catch her around her waist and pull her back, righting her on her feet.

"Boy, Alice was right, you are clumsy. are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. thanks, Jake." she waited until he released her and began walking forward again, ducking her head in embarrasment.

she jumped when Jake exclaimed suddenly, "Hey, you called me Jake!"

"I-I, uh, yeah. is that okay?"

"Sure, sure, i prefer it." her smiled and hummed happily as they walked into the crowded hallway, weaving through the throng of students milling by their lockers. Bella ignored the stares and grabbed her books from her locker, walking silently next to Jake toward her first class. _i'm so comfortable around him, it's as easy with Jake as it is with Jasper, or Edward, or Emmett. Maybe I should…_

"Hey, Jake, could i tell you something?"

he looked down at her, absorbing her suddenly solemn expression. "you can tell me anything Bella. we're friends, whatever you say to me is in confidence."

Bella chewed her lip and spoke before her nerve could give out. "Not now, later. i want to talk with you and Angela together. how about during lunch?"

"Hey, as long as i get to eat first, sure." he said, trying to lighten to the mood.

Bella smiled up at him, glad for his efforts. "You're just a bottomless pit aren't you? where does it all go, anyway?"

he flexed his biceps, showing impressive tone and beaming like an idiot. "Right to the guns, baby. these things are like rocks."

bella laughed and swatted him as he continued to fool around, sobering up as she reached the door of her first period classroom. "Okay, Jake. it won't take me long to talk with you guys, just get me when you've finished eating."

Jake gave Bella a quick one armed hug for reassurance and said, "Sure, sure, Bella. see you later." he spun on his heel and walked away, waving with his free hand.

"Bye Jake," her smiled dropped and she adopted a pensive expression, speaking under her breath. "i really hope i can tell you anything. i don't want to lose either of you."

* * *

first period was awkward until Bella snorted while the teacher spoke about trinomials and grabbed Alice's hand under their paired desks. she half turned toward Alice, saying, "i know it will take you time to get used to being in a relationship with me, but can't we at least act like we did before? you don't have to do anything but act like my friend right now if you don't want to, but i miss the little things we did. would that be okay?"

alice nodded slowly and entwined their fingers under the desk, rubbing her thumb against the back of Bella's hand. bella retured her attention to the problem the teacher had put on the board and grinned, shoulders dropping a bit. after class, Alice skipped up beside Bella and slid her arm through Bella's, slowing herself to walk beside the brunette. they parted at the end of a corridor and Alice stood on her tiptoes to whisper, "Thanks for talking to me. i'm really sorry, Bella, i just need some time to adjust. this is really new to me, you know?" Bella nodded and Alice smiled, pecking Bella on the cheek and letting her lips linger longer than was neccesarily platonic, giggling and walking off down the hallway, sneakers squeaking and bag bouncing agaisnt her back.

bella shook her head and walked the opposite way, grinning unconsciously as she walked into her next class just before the bell rang. she slipped to the back of the room, pointedly ignoring Jessica and Lauren when they swiveled to glare, smile turning grim when they turned back around with little sniffs of derision. they ignored her the remainder of class, whispering and passing notes discreetly.

after the bell rang, Bella shot from her seat and dragged in a deep breath once in the hallway. _Gods, if looks could kill, i would've been a pile of dust in the seat. those two really need a reality check, i think i can help with that._ a devious smirk settled on Bella's face as she walked down the hallway. she was so engrossed in devising plans that she never realized she was directly in Angela's path until she walked into the teen. she steadied herself and recalled what she had spoken to Jake about that morning and repeated her request, nodding when Angela replied in the affirmitive.

she went to her study hall after speaking with Angela and spent the entirety of the period mulling over ways to tell her friends about herself. she discarded idea after idea, finally giving up when the bell rang. _whatever comes out is what comes out, i guess. regardless, they'll know about me._

Bella walked into the cafeteria and headed straight to their table, not even considering eating lunch when her stomach felt ready to empty its contents already. she sat down by Alice and set her forehead against the table, ignoring the odd looks she recieved from the others.

she felt alice set her hand against her back and glanced over. alice looked worriedly at her and asked, "Bella are you okay?"

Bella just mumbled unintelligibly and set her head aginst the table again, relaxing slightly as Alice continued to run her hand soothingly over her back, her arm, her thigh throughout lunch. angela finished eating and sat quietly, watching the brunette and participating in the conversation occasionally. when Jake finished eating, he walked over and asked if Bella wanted to talk with them now. she stood and walked silently away, hands buried in her jean pockets. angela and jake shared a look, shrugged and followed her outside until she leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"You guys might want to sit down, i don't know how long this will take."

"Bella, what's wrong? you're acting weird and it's kinda freaking me out." angela nodded in agreement with Jake but followed Bella's request, crossing her legs in front of the brunette while Jake slid down the wall next to her. bella took a deep breath to calm herself even though it didn't do anything to calm the army of writhing nerves in her belly.

"Well, you see... there's something i want to talk with you guys about. it's, um..." Bella caught her lip between her teeth and began worrying it, splitting the fragile skin and catching the worried look her friends threw each other. they didn't say anything though, letting her gather her thoughts. "So, you guys know the rumor Lauren spread about me?"

Jake wrinkled his brow. "that you had been raped? that's what you wanted to talk with us about? no one believes it Bella, those bitches just wanted to get to you. you don't need to tell us she was lying, we-"

"It wasn't."

they stared blankly at her, although Angela's eyes held a sort of horrified knowledge in them, and Bella couldn't hold her gaze. "They weren't lying. i was raped. about two months ago, and i...i got away. the Cullen's found me, took me in, helped me, even though they could have, probably should have just left me to die. they didn't have any reason to help me, but they did anyway." Bella wouldn't look at either of them, instead pressing her fingers against her jeans, gripping her jacket so tightly her knuckles whitened.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything, or do you plan on miming statues for the rest of the day?" fear made her tone sharp, her eyes shine, her lip chewed obsessively until blood stained it a darker hue than its normal pink.

angela shook herself from her shock first and wrapped Bella in her arms silently. she settled agaisnt the wall and whispered assurances into Bella's ear, letting her know they didn't care, it didn't change anything. "You're still our Bella, the girl who has the amazing ability to trip over thin air and can't play volleyball to save her life."

Jake cleared his throat, having shaken the cobwebs from his brain and restarted the gears in his head. "Bella, we-I won't say i'm sorry, because it won't change anything, but i will say that you are one hell of a person to have gone through that and still be able to trust people as you do." his eyes shone with tears, respect and a brotherly sort of love and admiration and he slid next to her, draping his arm around her shoulders.

bella smiled weakly, feeling as though a suffocating hand had been removed from her hands, no longer impeding her breath and weighing her down. she felt safe, comforted as she was sandwiched between her friends and let the easy silence wash over her, closing her eyes.

"So, can we get back to lunch? i'm still hungry and want to get more food before we have to leave." jake spoke quietly into her hair and his stomach emphatically seconded his request, making both girls giggle.

"Yeah, Jake, let's go before you starve." they stood and Jake entwined his arm with Bella's. Bella looked over when Angela took her free hand and wove their fingers together, effectively showing the brunette just how much they cared about her. the feelign wasn't suffocating, rather, it was sending pleasant tingles along her arms. she smiled and walked between her two friends, feeling for the first time in a while that maybe, just maybe, things would finally get better.

* * *

Alice and Bella sat next to each other during art class, drawing the still life on their table. they spoke quietly with each other while they sketched and when class ended, Bella tugged Alice's hand, silently asking her to stay behind.

"Is something wrong, Bella?"

"No, i just...I wanted to ask you something."

alice hummed in response and Bella said, "Do you want to, um, go to dinner with me this weekend?"

alice gaped at Bella and then said shyly, "I'd like that a lot, Bella"." she smiled and took Bella's hand, beginning to lead her to the door to the hallway. she paused however when she noticed Bella standing in the same place. "Bella?"

Bella tugged her close and tilted Alice's head back. "...Can i kiss you?" she spoke softly but surely, her eyes burning into Alice's. alice felt a smile work its way across her face and she leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against Bella's. her hand rested against Bella's waist and Bella cupped Alice's cheek, leaning down to reach her easier. they both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss when the bell rang and Alice jumped as though she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. bella grinned and kissed the corner of Alice's mouth before stepping back, grabbing her bag and taking Alice's hand to lead her from the classroom.

class had already begun so they walked hand in hand until they reached Alice's classroom. Bella released Alice's hand and kissed her cheek, waving and running off before Alice could say anything. alice chuckled and shook her head. "Silly Bella." her face became solemn and her brows creased together before she opened the door. "I won't make you wait long Bella, i just need some time to wrap it around my head that not everyone will be accepting of us. i won't let them run my life, i can't be afraid forever or i'll never get anywhere."

* * *

There you have it! I will upload the next chapter tonight when I get back from our hay ride, so expect more within the next sixteen hours! Till then, aloha!


	15. Chapter 15

Good day, all! Here's the next chapter, with the full range of emotional situations that you should expect from me by now ;) I don't own Mario Kart, but I do recommend playing it if you haven't yet, it's a fantastic game. I do however own the easily surprised and conniving Dr. Ride, as well the cellarful of wood that I spent the past two weeks carting and stacking. What a pain the ass (and toes, and whatever other extremities that happened to not move fast enough).

Also, sorry I forgot to reply to your reviews last chapter, here are my replies!

froggo2004-I have something planned...mwahahaha *couch cough*

Vampswols4L-IKR! Plus, I actually know where I want to take it!

makoto-18-I wanted to portray the shit that some kids go through in their lives, but I understnad what you mean. Hopefully these few chapters make it up to you;) Just imagine, the Bellice fluffiness, the karmic rebalance, the revenge... *sigh* It makes me so happy ^o^

LesbianYoda-Thanks! I enjoy knowing that you are enjoying my work

celtbhoy-Well, I am loving your enthusiasm, and your vote of confidence. It makes me feel all tingly inside ^o^. I enjoy writing and the rush I get when I read a review from you guys makes it all worthwhile

lexy lujan-Glad you're anjoying it! Keep reading and don't stop reviewing!

tee hill-hahahaha thanks for all the smilies, you made my day! Glad you're enjoying the story so much!

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

Bella tugged her close and tilted Alice's head back. "...Can i kiss you?" she spoke softly but surely, her eyes burning into Alice's. alice felt a smile work its way across her face and she leaned up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against Bella's. her hand rested against Bella's waist and Bella cupped Alice's cheek, leaning down to reach her easier. they both tilted their heads to deepen the kiss when the bell rang and Alice jumped as though she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. bella grinned and kissed the corner of Alice's mouth before stepping back, grabbing her bag and taking Alice's hand to lead her from the classroom.

class had already begun so they walked hand in hand until they reached Alice's classroom. Bella released Alice's hand and kissed her cheek, waving and running off before Alice could say anything. Alice chuckled and shook her head. "Silly Bella." her face became solemn and her brows creased together before she opened the door. "I won't make you wait long Bella, i just need some time to wrap it around my head that not everyone will be accepting of us. i won't let them run my life, I can't be afraid forever or I'll never get anywhere."

* * *

the rest of the school day seemed to drag, filled with boring lectures, half hidden glares, and a couple stolen moments between Bella and Alice. they met at Alice's car after school let out and began the drive to Dr. Ride's office. the trip was filled with quiet chatter, as it usually was, and a new sense of togetherness that hadn't been present before. they pulled up to Dr. Ride's office and Alice accompanied Bella up to her office, watching as she knocked and then opened the door.

Alice was confronted by a maelstrom of papers as someone yelped and fell to the floor with a resounding thump.

"Damn it Bella, how many times have i told you not to do that! you know that i-" the woman pushed her glasses up her nose in frustration, glaring at Bella in mock anger before turning her attention to Alice. "And you are?" she asked, although her eyes seemed to hint that she knew who Alice was.

"I'm Alice. sorry, here." she knelt and began picking up the papers before she was shooed off.

"Don't worry, Ms. Swan here can do that." Bella just grinned cheekily and knelt, quickly gathering the papers and stuffing them back into the folder still hanging from Dr. Ride's hand and handing the bulging file to her. Dr. Ride huffed and straightened out her blouse, motioning for the two of them to sit. "So, Alice, may i ask why you're here?"

"I asked her to come with me. is that okay?" Bella interrupted what Alice was going to say.

"Of course, of course. i don't mind, and if Bella wants you here, then there's no problem." Dr. Ride jumped right into it with Bella and Alice listened for the next hour and a half as they talked about anything and everything, sometimes touching on more painful topics, although there was no mention of James, just her recovery and nightmares, and sometimes on memories and fun times. Bella told her of the past couple days' activities and Alice watched Dr. Ride hum in response and scratch something occasionally in her notebook.

after a couple minutes of sitting in silence as Dr. Ride finished transcribing her thoughts, she stood and tossed the notebook on her table, ignoring the scolding look Bella threw her. "Alright, Bella, i want you to draw for a little while. i would like to speak with Alice for a moment if she didn't mind?" although she phrased it like a question, Alice had a feeling that it was a command and got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. she followed the woman into the corridor outside her office, eyes bouncing around as Dr. Ride fixed her stern visage on Alice's face. "So, Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm here with Bella. she asked me to-"

"Not here in this place, what are you doing with Bella? i swear, if you hurt her any more than you have-"

"Listen lady, i don't know who you think you are-"

"Her doctor, and a friend now-"

"-but that is none of your business. i know i've-"

"-i hope, and what the hell do you mean its none of my business! i-"

"-hurt her, and i plan on spending the rest of my life making that up to her. i-"

both females stopped, staring at each other and calming the frantic beating in their chests. alice's eyes widened suddenly as what she said suddenly clicked in her brain.

_she didn't even know what she was saying, she was running on pure instinct. hm, interesting, i wonder if..._ "You plan to spend the rest of your life making it up to her?" Dr. Ride crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Alice, eyebrow quirked in thinly veiled dislike.

"I-I...if she'll let me. I don't know what the future holds for us, but i hope that i'm with her, wherever she ends up." alice swallowed nervously and waited for Dr. Ride to say something. she was suddenly hugged tightly and her arms automatically went around the feminine body.

"You have no idea how long i've waited to meet you, Alice. it's nice to finally see the girl Bella has told me about." Alice's head jerked up as she regarded Dr. Ride, who was looking at the teen happily and whose smile seemed large enough to power the entire block.

"What are you...talking about?" _is she completely mental? should she even have her licence to practice? i swear, she was just chewing my ass out a second ago, and now she's acting like we're best friends._

"I'm sorry i was acting like a bitch, but i wanted to see if you were genuine in your feelings for Bella. i can see that you are, now. forgive me for being concerned? Bella is...somethign like family to me, after spending so much time with her."

alice hesitantly hugged Dr. Ride back and smiled a little. "O-okay. i guess i can see why you did what you did." she stepped back, a little overwhelmed and scratched the back of her head. "So, now what?"

"Now, Alice, we see what Bella has drawn and hopefully she'll have some questions for me. you know, i think she has a future in this field, if she wanted it. she's very bright, and asks so many questions about psychiatry. i hope she pursues it after high school." with that, they opened the door and sat at the round table, making idle conversation while Bella sketched by the window. half an hour later, Bella stood behind alice and led her over to the easel. several sketches of her and one of her and Dr. Ride talking laid against the wood, and another, more detailed sketch was on top to view. alice took in the minute details, the way the laces seemed to tangle into an unbreakable and intricate knot connecting the different shoes, how the smaller legs held tightly to the longer one under the table. "This is..."

"in the cafeteria. it just seemed like something i should draw." Bella shrugged and the color rose on her cheeks.

alice's hand found bella's unconsciously and their fingers wove together. "I like it, Bella. it's really nice."

Behind them, Dr. Ride watched them unnoticed, a smile flitting on her features. _they seem good for each other. i hope she was telling the truth when she spoke to me. she seems to have made the most difference in Bella's recovery, even if she's not aware of it. everything she says to Bella, how she acts, it all determines how Bella is when she comes to see me, and for the most part, it has had a positive effect on her psyche._

"Alright girls, i think that's enough for tonight. Bella, i think we can cut back our sessions to once a week, if that's alright?"  
"Okay, sure." Bella didn't look thrilled, but she perked up a second later. "Can i still call you sometimes?"

Dr. Ride laughed and nodded. "Sure Bella, i enjoy talking to you, you know that. call me whenever you want to, i don't care if it's three in the after noon or three in the morning." she gave Bella a quick hug and shook Alice's hand, the look in her eyes reminding the teen of their conversation, and they left.

* * *

that evening, Bella and alice watched a movie with the others, sitting close together while Alice played with Bella's fingers in an unconscious display of affection. they didn't notice the looks the others gave them, only looking up when Edward cleared his throat.

"So, you two seem awfully chummy this evening."

they both blushed and Bella buried her face in Alice's shoulder. esme scolded Edward while Carlisle looked on, but the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her own curiosity.

"I-I, we... it's none of your business!" Bella found her tongue and stuck it out at Edward and he laughed at her childish deflection.

"Oh, come on you two, all of us can see that something's different. spill!"

"Spill what? i don't know what you're talking about." the slight wobble in her voice betrayed Alice, and Edward smiled in a predatory way, standing and walking to stand nonchalantly in front of the girls. Jasper followed him and stood beside him, eyes gleaming in humor as Alice pressed herself against the back of the couch and tried to hide behind Bella.

"Oh, come on _little_ Alice, give us more credit than that. we just want to know when it happened, that's all."

"Boys, don't do anything too rash, okay?" Esme fought back a smile at the panicked expression in Alice's eyes, raising her hands in innocence and leaving the room. Alice's eyes found Carlisle's next, but the man just smiled and shook his head, crossing his legs and sitting back to see what happened next.

"Now then, you were saying?"

"It's none of your business, Edward, so butt out." Alice growled, back defensively pressed into the couch and eyes darting from one sibling to the next. "Edward, what are you…no, don't you dare-" She broke off when Edward dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her mercilessly. Alice fell back and tried to get up but found her feet restrained by Jasper. Alice's eyes entreated Bella to save her, but Bella grinned impishly and joined Edward, sharing a smile with him before beginning her own attack.

they didn't let up until tears were streaming down Alice's face and she was begging them to stop, unable to draw a complete breath. Bella sat innocently next to her again, laughing when Alice weakly punched her shoulder. "You...suck, you...know that, right?"

"Yep, but you still like me, so it's okay." Bella kissed Alice's forehead and relaxed against the couch, taking Alice's weight as she leaned heavily against the brunette. Edward and Jasper exchanged looks and dove for Bella next but the brunette slipped between them and around the back of the couch, ending up in a standoff with the boys. they stood on either end of the couch, staring her down.

when they ran after her, she squealed and made a dash for the kitchen, hiding behind Esme and pleading with her to save her from the boys. "They're teasing me! Make them stop, mom!" she said in a playfully whiny voice, freezing in place when she realized the last word that had left her mouth.

Esme stared at her in stunned disbelief before a smile broke across her face and she hugged the girl tightly to her chest, raining kisses on her face. "Beautiful, precious Bella, you know i'd do anything for you, right?" Bella nodded mutely, eyes tracking over Esme's face for any anger that might be hidden there but she found only tender joy, tears slowly slipping down her cheeks.

"Is it okay if i call you mom?" she whispered, eyes never leaving Esme's.

"Gods, Bella, yes. That's perfect." they stood together, forgetting the boys who were standing in the doorway, smiles plastered to their faces as they watched the scene before them.

"Thank you, mom. thank you so much."

* * *

Bella rejoined her family in the living room a few minutes later, sitting next to Alice and weaving their fingers together. Esme came in and patted Alice's head, letting her fingers linger as they wove through the fine short hair and sitting in the loveseat next to her husband. they all turned their attention to the couple on the couch, discomforting the girls and making them squirm next to each other.

"So, _are_ you guys together or not?" Jasper picked up Edward's previous line of questioning, leaning onto his knees and watching the girls intently.

Bella spluttered and leapt up to leave, but being Bella, she tripped as she stood, feet tangling around each other. she ended up kneeling over Alice, hands on either side of her head and face flaming. Panicked brown eyes stared into wide green ones and Alice got a conniving, sly look on her face. Bella paled and began to pull back but Alice put her arms around Bella's waist, locking her against Alice's body. she leaned up, flashed a deceptively innocent smile at Bella's panicked face, and firmly pressed her lips against the brunette's.

Bella fully intended to resist, this was _definitely_ not the way she envisioned coming out to her family, but what her head demanded and what her heart decided were two entirely different things. her arms settled around Alice's waist, kneading her shirt and the skin underneath lightly. she ended up just about sitting in Alice's lap, legs kneeling on either side of her hips as she leaned closer and pressed Alice's head against the back of the couch. she bit Alice's lip and her tongue had slipped in when she heard Jasper mumble, "That's hot...ouch, mom! sorry, sorry, but it is!"

she pulled back rapidly, blinking the haze from her eyes and staring at Alice, whose eyes were unfocused and whose fingers were gripping Bella's shirt tightly. _is it possible to go into shock from kissing someone?_ she thought with a little hysterical giggle, pressing her forehead to Alice's shoulder. she eased herself off of Alice a few moments later, pulling her close and kissing the corner of her mouth again. _No point hiding from them now._

"So, we know you two definitely are toegther, i guess." Edward smirked and ducked Esme's searching hand, yelping and rubbing his shoulder in mock pain when she clipped him.

"don't give me those eyes, Edward, i didn't hurt you at all. and you, Jasper, i did not raise you to think like your brother. Gods know that i have my hands full dealing with Emmett." Esme huffed, although she smiled when Carlisle nuzzled her shoulder and eased her back against him.

"Well, I don't have to tell you girls to be careful, not everyone will be accepting of this, you know. Just be careful, but don't let everyone else decide for you what is right and what isn't." Carlisle said, holding his wife close and smiling benignly at the teens.

Bella let out a sigh of relief and nodded, grinning when Alice snuggled closer, arm draped across Bella's waist and head leaning against her shoulder. She dug her fingers playfully into Alice's hips, an area she had found to be extremely sensitive. Alice squealed and arched away, yelling, "D-damn it Be-ella, st-stop!"

Bella grinned and halted her seige, leaning in to press a kiss to Alice's jaw. "Alright, alright. Forgive me?" she whispered, taking the flesh and gently nipping it with her teeth. She smirked at Alice's sharp intake of breath, standing and swaying her hips deliberately as she walked toward the kitchen. She felt, more than saw, Alice's eyes raking over her body, and a blossoming warmth settled under her skin. On a whim, she twirled and blew a kiss at Alice, who growled and leapt after the brunette. Bella squealed and pivoted for the stairs, taking them two at a time to stay ahead of the nimble teen behind her who was yelling, "You damn tease, get back here!"

Everyone heard the cadence of thumps as Bella and Alice dashed down the hall and heard Bella's door slam, as well as the accompanying, "Bella, let me in, you freaking tease!"

Esme shook her head and smiled happily, saying, "It took them long enough. Listen to them." They all tuned into the sound of laughter, the breezy bells of Alice's giggles merging with Bella's breathy and sensual laughter.

* * *

That evening after everyone had gone to bed, Bella laid awake with her arms behind her head and a worried frown on her face. Sighing, she lifted the paper on her chest to read the words again.

_Good afternoon Bella, something seems to be bothering you today. I wonder what that is...maybe it's me? Don't worry, I will see you again soon enough, my Bella._

_-A Friend_

She set the note on top of the first on, in a drawer next to her easel, switched off the light, and fell into a fitful rest, her dreams filled with dark eyes and whispered phrases that made her feel dirty.

The next couple school days were filled with nervous anticipation on Alice's part, and anxiousness for Bella. They found themselves unable to concentrate in class, albeit for entirely different reasons. Alice wandered around with a dreamy expression on her face most of the day and took whatever stolen moments with Bella she could. In between classes, during breaks, at lunch, the two girls would hold hands or talk quietly, and if Alice noticed anything was wrong with Bella, she didn't say anything. Bella found another note the day after the second one, reading:

_Bella, don't become too complacent, my dear. Just knowing that I am able to come and go in the school and leave you these notes should keep you on your toes, but just in case they don't, I have something I would like to tell you._

_I've seen the way you look at that black haired little bitch, seen how your hands run over her. I know your thoughts Bella, and you don't get to have her. You don't get to have anyone but me_

_You are mine._

Her hands shook for the remainder of the day, and she looked deep into shadows for the dark figure that was stalking her, but to no avail. She summoned up a half hearted smile when Alice danced up to her at the end of the day and led her down an empty hallway, a question just forming on her lips when she was tugged into a classroom and pressed against the wall next to the door. Any semblance of thought fled her mind when Alice pressed her lips to Bella's then, and she spent the next several minutes happily, mindlessly kissing the petite teen. They broke apart and breathed heavily in the silent space, eyes closed and hands slowly traversing now familiar territory. Shoulders, arms, waist, back; planes of quivering muscle and soft tissue that was solely for the other's touch.

"Bella? Is something wrong?"

Bella opened her eyes to find Alice looking worriedly at her, green eyes swirling with concern. This was her chance, she could tell Alice everything, get it off her chest. Tell her about James, what he had done to her, tell her about the notes, how threatened and scared she had become. She opened her mouth to reply, and said, "No Alice, everything's fine. Just nervous, you know? It's been awhile since I've been on a date."

_Damn it, damn, damn, fuck, shit! What the hell is wrong with you, tongue! Tell her the fucking truth!_

"I just-I don't want to screw up, you know?"

"Bella, don't worry. I don't care if we just stay in, I enjoy being with you, where we are doesn't matter." Alice smiled up at her, a beautiful, sincere, honest to the gods grin that made Bella forget why she was ranting inside her head. She traced Alice's lips with her finger, tipping her chin up to claim her lips again, feeling the smile against her lips and letting loose her own.

In a rare moment of coordination, Bella lifted Alice and twirled her around, lifting her off her feet and making her squeal. They collapsed back against the wall, Alice trapped between the drywall and Bella's soft body. Bella smiled and took Alice's hand, leading her from the empty room and out to the parking lot. They drove home and when they walked into the kitchen Esme told Bella there was a package from Siobhan waiting on the counter for her.

She opened the small box curiously, finding a ton of packing peanuts and a small jeweler's box, as well as a short note. Reading it, Bella was astounded to find that the Irishwoman was giving her her mother's claddagh ring. She seemed to be anticipating Bella's reaction, because in the note she said that Bella basically was her daughter, and as she was her only daughter, she had the right to give it to her. Bella opened the jeweler's box slowly, eyes tracing the hands holding the small jade heart, and the tiny crown that rested on top of it and running her finger reverently over the small heart facing her. Hearing footsteps, she hastily stuffed the box and note into her pocket, shuffling past Esme and running up the stairs.

She shut her bedroom door and set her bag down, walking to her desk and opening the drawer that contained the notes she had received. Placing the note from Siobhan under the box, she took the newest note and set it on top of the others, closing the drawer decisively. She already had an idea for when she would give the ring to Alice, but first she was going to call Siobhan and thank her for the gift.

An hour later, Bella came back downstairs, happy after her conversation with the Irishwoman. She plopped down between Jasper and Edward, cheering them on as they jockeyed for first position on Mario Kart. Edward just inched ahead of Jasper to steal a block from him, immediately hurling a green shell behind his kart to win the race. Jasper groaned and handed his brother a crumpled twenty, mumbling something unintelligible under his breath. Edward just grinned and pocketed the bill, swinging his arm behind Bella's shoulders to hold her close.

"Maybe you should cheer for me more often, then I'd win again. So, what's up?"

Bella smiled and asked innocently, "So you guys can come back to school next week, right?"

"Yeeaah, why d'you ask?" Jasper asked suspiciously, turning a baleful eye on the brunette. Bella grinned cheekily and said, "Oh, no reason. I just thought you might enjoy helping me get even with Mike and the bitch squad."

Jasper raised a brow but didn't say anything, and Edward just chuckled, so Bella took that as her cue to continue. "So, I was thinking..."

* * *

_Bella- I wonder, should I keep you waiting for a little while longer, or should I just retrieve what is mine? Oh, the decision is so difficult, but is one I will gladly not reveal to you. Merely to prolong my own enjoyment, you see. We'll just have to see what next week brings, I suppose._

_-A Friend_

* * *

So, there's chapter 14, finally! Let me know what you think, ya? Imma gonna finish writing another chapter, will update tomorrow sometime, hopefully in the morning. Till then, bye!


	16. Chapter 16

So, hiya you wonderful people! This is obviously the next chapter, so I won't bore you with things. Oh, I don't own Twilight, Ms. Meyer does, nor do I own the movie 300. I don however own a copy of Dragon Age II and a rather beat up stuffed animal I still enjoy sleeping with. Just Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review!

ScOut4lt-Yeah he is, but that is how some humans, loathe though I am to actually refer to them as such, behave. You see it in the news entirely too often for my liking. Thanks for reading!

Darcythe2nd-Haha yeah, sorry no explanation, that's just the way it turned out. Sorry about that, I know it doesn't make much sense. i think I'm going to revisit this story after I finish it and fix any boo boos in it, but I wanna get it completely done before then. Thanks so much for the kudos, your kind of reviews make my day!

Melly0621-Haha yeah, the mystery writer [if that's who you're talking about] will be making numerous appearances throughout the nexter few chapters.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bella smiled and asked innocently, "So you guys can come back to school next week, right?"

"Yeeaah, why d'you ask?" Jasper asked suspiciously, turning a baleful eye on the brunette. Bella grinned cheekily and said, "Oh, no reason. I just thought you might enjoy helping me get even with Mike and the bitch squad."

Jasper raised a brow but didn't say anything, and Edward just chuckled, so Bella took that as her cue to continue. "So, I was thinking..."

* * *

_Bella- I wonder, should I keep you waiting for a little while longer, or should I just retrieve what is mine? Oh, the decision is so difficult, but is one I will gladly not reveal to you. Merely to prolong my own enjoyment, you see. We'll just have to see what next week brings, I suppose._

_-A Friend_

* * *

The next day, Friday, dawned sunny and comfortably brisk. Bella sat at her desk, idly playing with the ring in her palm and running through what she was going to do with Alice that evening. _I hope she likes it_, she thought, grabbing her lower lip and chewing it before sighing and standing, pocketing the ring and running a hand through her hair. _There's no point in getting myself worked up, I just have to hope that she enjoys herself as much as I think she will and wait for the right moment._

She went downstairs and ate breakfast, missing the contemplative looks her family was giving her as she chewed on an apple. She pecked Esme on the cheek and waited for Alice to come downstairs, looking comfortable and sensual in blue skinny jeans and a green jacket that matched her eyes. she had draped a silky scarf around her neck and Bella grabbed it to pull Alice into a chaste, good morning kiss. Alice wore a goofy smile when she pulled back and grabbed Bella's hand while she snatched a banana from the table.

"Bye mom, see you tonight!" She practically dragged Bella from the kitchen, much to the amusement of Jasper and Edward, who smirked and made kissy faces as they disappeared into the garage. Bella had barely shut the door behind herself before she was pulled against Alice's body and into a much more sensual kiss.

When they broke apart, Alice said, "Now _that_ was a good morning kiss." She pecked Bella once more while the brunette flushed lightly and followed Alice to her car. They drove to school and waited in the car for the bell to ring, Alice leaving Bella at an intersection in the hallway because she had a paper she needed to give to her drama teacher.

Bella walked to her locker and opened it, cringing when she saw the now familiar note sitting on top of her biology book. She stuffed it into her pocket and collected her books for the day, shutting her locker and walking to her first class. When she saw Alice in her usual seat, she felt some of the tension leave her body and walked back. She grabbed Alice's hand under their desks and held it through the period, grudgingly letting go when the bell rang.

When she walked into her next class and was assaulted by the matching scowls on Lauren's and Jessica's faces, she just smiled genially and walked by them, snickering at their confounded expressions. _Oh, if only you knew what I have planned. But that would take the fun out of it._

She carried the grin to lunch, causing Angela to ask what had put her in such a good mood. Bella just grinned mysteriously and redirected everyone's attention onto Jake, who was holding himself rather gingerly. When Angela asked what was wrong, Jake said, "I got a tattoo last night, its a little sore right now."

Alice asked excitedly, "Can we see it?"

Jake lifted his shirt and bared his ribs to them, showing off an image of a howling wolf. While done in black ink, the tattoo was still three dimensional, showing the canine standing arrogantly, legs stiff and wide set as it howled at a waxing moon. Its fur was ruffled along its spine as though a breeze was blowing, and Bella could almost hear the haunting sound echoing through the cafeteria.

"Wow, that's really cool. Why'd you get it?"

Jake shrugged, slowly easing the cotton over his skin again. "It looked nice, I've always respected the way they work together in a pack, hunting and raising the pups. I guess I just wanted a little more of a connection with them."

They spent the rest of lunch talking about tattooes and Bella mentally wiped sweat from her brow. _That was close, I don't want any of them to know why I was smiling. I don't want any of them getting involved, this way if anything goes to hell I'm the only one that gets into trouble._ She listened absentmindedly while her friends chattered around her, moving her food around her plate until it was time to go to class.

She was preoccupied the remainder of the day, even going so far as to be unresponsive when Lauren made a remark in the locker room before gym.

"I don't want the dyke changing in here," she complained loudly, "she probably just wants to perv on us. We should tell Coach that she needs to -"

"Lauren, shut the hell up. No one wants to hear your narrow minded bullshit." Alice stepped around the tall gym lockers, eyes blazing and looking for a fight. She stepped into Lauren's personal space and stared defiantly at the teen. Lauren looked stunned that Alice had stood up for Bella, had stood against her, but then she smiled.

"Alice, you're standing up for the dyke? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were one too." The look on Lauren's face conveyed her belief that Alice would back off with that statement. Alice, however, narrowed her eyes and said the one thing everyone listening in the locker hadn't expected.

"So what if I was, Lauren? Being a lesbian isn't a bad thing. In fact," she walked over to where Bella was staring in disbelief at her and took her hand, "I think it's a hell of a lot better than being straight."

Bella couldn't take her eyes off Alice, watching her throat bob nervously and feeling her smaller hand clench tightly around her own. _What have you done, Alice? Why did you do that, you weren't ready for the school to know..._

Lauren stuttered helplessly for a few moments, eyes bouncing between the two teens, their entwined hands, and the other girls that had gathered as the argument escalated. "Y-you filthy lesbos, stay the hell away from m-me." She pivoted and fled the locker room, most of the other girls leaving with her, having only stayed to witness the argument.

Alice and Bella seemed stuck in place until everyone else was gone, and then softly spoken was, "You stupid girl."

Alice whipped her head around to look at Bella in disbelief, unable to say anything through her bewilderment.

"Why did you do that, Alice? You, stupid, silly, brave girl..." Bella shook her head and smiled wanly at Alice as she folded her into her arms, holding her against her chest so she could hear the reassuring cadence of her heartbeat. "Thank you, Alice. You didn't have to say anything, and you definitely didn't have to out yourself to _Lauren_ of all people in the locker room, but thank you for sticking up for me."

Alice held Bella as tightly as she could, feeling the brunette press her lips against her hair before releasing her. "C'mon Alice, there's no point in staying in here any longer. They'll just come in after us."

They walked out to the gym hand in hand, defiantly facing their classmates who seemed to collectively lose the ability to speak or not stare. Bella and Alice stood awkwardly, although only for a few seconds, as the gym teacher walked through the main doors and yelled at them to start running. Alice squeezed Bella's hand in reassurance before beginning to run, and both girls tried steadfastly to ignore the curious, revolted, and envious glances thrown their way.

* * *

When they got home, both girls heaved a sigh of relief. The looks and whispers had quickly become wearing and they had escaped as soon as the last bell rang, not even bothering to stop at their lockers and peeling out of the parking lot like someone had lit a fire under them. The ride home had been silent, tense, and when they pulled into the garage, Bella said, "You know that by Monday everyone will know, right Alice?"

Alice blew out a breath through her nose and looked at Bella, who was worrying her lip between her teeth. "Bella, they were going to find out eventually anyway. Granted, I definitely didn't picture myself coming out...quite that way, but there's nothing to be done about it now." Alice got out of her car, and when Bella opened her door, she found herself suddenly straddled and pressed back against the seat. Alice kissed her softly, placing one hand against Bella's cheek and the other beside her head, nibbling her lip and unconsciously tracing the scar under Bella's eye.

She leaned back and watched Bella breathe for a moment, thumb feeling the hard ridge of tissue under Bella's eye, feeling the soft rush of air as Bella exhaled and seeing her pulse beating faster in her neck. She giggled at Bella's dazed look, kissing her cheek and pulling her from the car. They walked through the kitchen, saying hello to Esme and stopping in the living room when Jasper called out to Bella.

"So, this...'thing' you told us about last night, do you care if we record it, purely for our own purposes of course."

Ignoring Alice's confused glance, Bella said, "I just asked you guys if you would help, you could put it on the internet for all I care, as long as you don't get caught." She smiled wickedly and dragged Alice upstairs, dumping her bag on her bed and only giving a secretive smile when Alice asked what they were doing that evening. She navigated Alice out of her room and went to her drawer, sticking the newest note in without looking at it. She wouldn't let anything ruin her evening with Alice, especially a threatening note.

Pivoting on her heel, Bella crossed to her dresser and began stripping, pausing on front of her mirror to take stock of the scars covering her torso. _What will I do if Alice-if I...want to pursue this? If we both are serious about this, dating and being together, how will she handle seeing all of my scars?_ She absentmindedly ran a finger along the hard ridge of tissue above her breast and drew shapes over the puckered skin, wishing she could make the scars disappear. Sighing, Bella returned to dressing, emerging ten minutes later in a pair of jeans and red plaid shirt, black tank top underneath and jacket in hand. She pocketed the ring again, feeling its comforting weight settle against her thigh.

She went downstairs and waited in the kitchen with Esme, who was exclaiming proudly over her impending date. Several minutes later, Alice came bounding down the steps excitedly, pecking Esme on the cheek before practically dragging Bella from her seat, much to her protest and everyone else's amusement. The boys catcalled and whistled as they proceeded through the living room, and even Carlisle wore a smirk as he told them to have a good time.

"But not too good of a time, okay?" Esme laughed at their horrified looks and added, "Have fun, girls! Just let us know when you're on your way back."

Both teens nodded and made their escape to the garage, Bella taking the driver's seat in Esme's sedan. They began driving down the road and Alice immediately peppered Bella with questions about where they were going.

"I'm not going to tell you, no matter what you do, so just be patient!" Bella laughed and halted Alice's excited jittering by laying her hand on her thigh.

Alice gripped her hand and pleaded, "Please, Bella! Just one little hint, that's all I want." She made puppy eyes at Bella, who just stuck her tongue out and chuckled. Alice pouted turned the radio on, rock blasting through the speakers as they raced down the highway.

They reached Port Angeles and Bella parked on the street in front of a barrier, opening the door for Alice and gesturing behind herself. Alice squealed excitedly and grabbed Bella's hand, dragging her toward the street fair. "Bella, this is awesome!" She skipped toward the fair which stretched several blocks and smiled widely as she listened to the bustle on the unseasonably warm spring afternoon.

They walked the length of the fair, playing many of the games that dotted the street and winning a couple small stuffed animals. Alice dragged Bella away from a game and they wandered farther down the street, watching several street performances that dotted the block. Three acrobats came out and Alice squealed, dragging Bella toward them and standing in the center of the circle as they leapt over each other and the crowd. Alice walked over with Bella in tow after their performance and threw her arms around a tall woman.

"Leah! Hi, I haven't seen you in forever!" She wrapped her arms around the woman and nearly climbed up her willowy frame to peck her on the cheek. Leah laughed and said hello and squeezed Alice tightly, disentangling herself from Alice's grip to turn a speculative eye on Bella.

"So, you're Bella, huh? Alice told us about you the last time she came to visit." Leah seemed to look through Bella, who tried to hide behind Alice, holding her hand tightly and letting her hair fall around her face. Alice just laughed brightly and slapped Leah half-heartedly on the arm, hand lingering on her forearm.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater, and her brother Seth. They live on the reservation with Jake, I practically grew up with all of them."

"Yeah, we had the misfortune of knowing the pipsqueak our entire lives. She's like a leech; she latches onto you and doesn't let go, draining you of all thoughts until you stumble around going 'yes, Alice; no, Alice; of course, Alice, I would love to go shopping with you; sure, Alice, skateboarding down Miser Hill sounds like a great idea!'"

Alice pouted and reached up to tug on Leah's hair, growling, "I am not a leech! You didn't have to go skateboarding with me, and it's not like anything bad happened either!"

Leah grimaced and said, "No, Alice, nothing bad happened at all. I only had to get sixteen stitches and wear a sling on my arm for two months after that." Bella could see a glint in Leah's eyes that showed humor, and the crooked set of her lips showcased even, white teeth.

"Not my fault." Alice crossed her arms and looked away, appearing abashed.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at Alice's expression and fought off slapping hands after, eventually wrapping her arms around Alice's torso and pinning her arms to her sides. She pecked Alice on the cheek and then remembered Leah was standing there. Looking over, she saw Leah weaing a content smile and relaxed, pulling Alice closer to herself.

Alice froze initially but eased back into Bella's hold quickly, thinking _It's only Leah and Seth, they won't care; and I don't know anyone else in Port Angeles. Relax, Alice, this is the second test of your resolve. First family, then friends. Worry about others later._

They spent several minutes talking with Leah and Seth, recounting past escapades and making plans to meet up sometime and catch up. Walking away, Bella grabbed Alice's hand and swung it between their bodies, enjoying the feel of their fingers entwining. They walked the length of the street fair and ate in a small restuarant near the center of the it, watching in bemused fascination as a cook got into a yelling match with a waiter and stormed out, throwing his apron into the waiter's face and flipping him off before leaving by way of the back entrance.

By the time they were done eating, it was dark. They went back to the car and began the drive back, Alice recounting the afternoon and hugging her stuffed animals close to her chest. She smiled over at Bella and laid her hand on her thigh, squeezing it occasionally during the drive home. Bella took her hand off the gear shift and laid it over Alice's, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the back of her hand.

Suddenly realizing the opportunity, Bella pulled the car over and turned to Alice. "I know this is kind of sudden, but I have something I wanted to give you tonight."

She dug the ring from her pocket and opened her palm, silver glinting dully against the light of the stereo between them. "Mam sent this to me a few days ago. She said it was mine to do with as I pleased. I...I wanted you to have it."

Alice stared at the ring in blank fascination, eyes tracing the curvature of the silver, lingering on the hands surrounding the heart. "It's beautiful, Bella," she breathed out and took the ring from Bella's palm. "How do I wear it?"

Bella took Alice's right hand and slide the ring onto her ring finger, the point of the heart facing her wrist. She rubbed her thumb over the heart, hand still holding Alice's. "This means you're in a relationship now, that you're taken."

She leaned over the console and pulled Alice's lips to hers, kissing her breathless and pulling back when Alice moved closer. "It's not exactly comfortable here, Alice, I do enjoy breathing." She ran her thumb across Alice's lower lip and started the car again, pulling into their driveway twenty minutes later. The whole way home, Alice played with the ring on her finger, twisting the cicle around her finger and tracing the symbols on it. They pulled into the garage and walked through the kitchen, finding Edward and Jasper sitting in the living room watching 300. The look on Edward's face alone was enough to make both teens nervous, but they sat on the couch next to Jasper anyway.

"So, how was your date? You guys were gone longer than we thought you would be." Edward smirked and leaned forward a bit, while in the background they heard, "It appears words escape even most cunning tongue."

"What he said." Jasper smiled and thumbed back at the TV screen. Alice's eyes rounded to orbs and Bella blushed crimson, burying her face in a pillow on her lap. She groaned loudly and mumbled something into the pillow that had both boys leaning forward, straining to understand what she said.

"You both are asses," she repeated, "I hope you know that."

Jasper's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "Yeah, but we're loveable asses, admit it." He caught sight of Alice running her finger absent mindedly over her ring and leapt on her, keeping her immobile while he caught her hand and examined the ring. "What the hell? Where did you get this, Alice?"

Alice looked terrified and her eyes skittered over to Bella, Jasper following her line of sight and brows raising in realization. "Bella, what is this?"

"It's a...a claddagh ring. My mam sent it to me a few days ago, and I wanted to give it to Alice."

"What is a claddagh ring? What do the symbols mean? Shit, you didn't ask Alice to marry you, did you? I mean, I know you like her, but don't you think this is rushing-"

"Slow down, Jasper!" Bella buried her face into her palm, taking a deep breath. "It's a tradition among irish families. The rings are handed down from mother to daughter, usually when they enter a relationship. Right now, it just means that she's in a relationship with someone, but most people won't know that, unless they know the history behind the rings."

Jasper looked a little embarrased as he climbed off of Alice. "Sorry, it jsut caught me by surprise, that's all. I didn't mean to be nosy."

"Yeah, you did, but that's okay. I expect it from both of you." Bella smiled and Jasper knew he was forgiven. He sat between Bella and Alice, an arm thrown around each of their shoulders while they watched the remainder of the movie.

* * *

The Cullen family spent the weekend teasing Alice and Bella mercilessly about their date and the ring Alice had received. Esme eventually told the boys to lay off, giving both girls a content smile and telling them that she was glad they had gotten together. The remainder of the weekend, the Cullen's could find the girls with their hands entwined, or with Alice setting her feet in Bella's lap, or with Bella laying her head on Alice's shoulder, playing idly with the ring that now graced her hand.

Monday found them nervously eying the school, Alice gripping Bella's hand tightly and almost panting in her anxiety.

"Alice, you don't have to be here today. We can go home if you want to." Bella rubbed Alice's leg with her free hand to calm her down a bit.

"No, they'll just think me a coward then. I have to face them today, or I'll never be able to." Alice took a deep breath and opened the car door, Bella not far behind her. Jasper and Edward, just back from their suspension, walked behind and to the side a little with their girlfriends, discouraging anyone who looked as though they wanted to come over and talk to the girls with dark looks. They linked hands and walked toward the doors, Bella ignoring the looks that passed their way and pulling Alice close when she felt her hesitate on the bottom step.

"It's okay, Alice. They can't do anything to you, just forget about them." She moved over and put her hand around Alice's shoulders, holding her close and using the proximity to whisper, "It's just you and me, babe."

Alice couldn't help but grin at the endearment, her self consciousness momentarily forgotten. She put her arm around Bella's waist and they walked through the doors, making a bee line to their lockers before heading to their first class. Most of their other classmates had yet to arrive, so they took their seats in the back and sat silently, Bella running her hand in comfort over Alice's knee, arm, back. The room began filling a couple mintues later and many students threw them inquisitive glances but none approached them, leaving the girls in their semi private bubble.

Angela came in and gave them both an enormous grin, thumbs erect and a happy gleam in her eyes. "I'm so happy you two are finally together!" She was almost dancing in her excitement but kept her voice low, keeping their conversation private. Alice smiled a little faintly and leaned against Bella's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"If I hear anyone bashing you, I'll make sure to pop 'em one, too!" Angela made a fist and shook it, her eyes hardening. In that moment, Bella believed she would indeed defend them, and she smiled thankfully.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that. Thank you, Angela, that means a lot, coming from you."

She felt Alice nod against her shoulder and she said quietly, "Yeah, thanks, Angela. That makes me feel better."

The teacher walked in and Angela sat down, giving them another congratulatory smile before facing the front. That first class went fairly smoothly, only a few lingering glances given to the couple as students walked out the door into the hall. Alice and Bella separated in the hallway and, aware of the rather conspicuous laggers, kept their parting simple.

Bella was glad Alice had Angela and her brothers in her next classes until lunch, but she sighed when she remembered that she had Lauren and Jessica both in her next class. _Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it. At least I know that they'll be getting their come uppance soon._ She smirked a little and dragged in a deep breath before entering her English class, immediately coming face to face with Lauren's dark glare. She lifted her head and walked back, sitting down behind the two girls who immediately turned around to face her.

"Swan, you think you're hot shit then, just because you turned that little runt into a dyke?" Lauren's lip curled derisively and she flipped her hair behind her shoulder, eyes narrowing. "Keep your filthy hands away from me and don't even fucking think about touching me. I swear if you even look at me in the locker room, I'll-"

"Why on earth would I look at you, Lauren? Just because the whole football team got in your pants, doesn't mean I want in, too. Besides, Alice is a helluva lot more beautiful than you could ever be, you fucking barbie. Keep your opinion to yourself, because what you have to say doesn't mean _shit_ to me." Bella snarled the last few words and Lauren stared at her in dumbfounded amazement. Nodding in satisfaction, Bella opened the book they were currently reading, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, and ignored the two teens in front of her for the rest of the period, almost preening for standing up for herself and Alice.

* * *

Lunch came and Bella sat down at their usual table, feeling Jake sit on one side of her and nudge her shoulder. She looked over and he said, "Took you two long enough. I could've been an old man by the time you decided to go public," although it came out rather garbled since he was also eating while he spoke to her.

Bella made a face and stuck her tongue out, simultaneously repulsed and amused by his behavior. Seconds later, a small form impacted with hers and Bella amost face planted into her mashed potatoes. Alice nearly sat in her lap, babbling about her previous classes and how her brothers had kept anyone from bugging her. Bella could see the remnants of her nervousness in the way she fidgeted and kept running her hand through her hair and caught her hand before she could muss her hair any more. "Alice, babe, breathe." The name had the intended affect, in that Alice took a deep breath and finally quieted, relaxing on the bench.

She smiled and took Bella's hand, earning a slightly curious look. "I don't see any point in hiding it, Bella. Obviously, everyone knows about us by now, so why make myself more uncomfortable than I have to." She shrugged and the soft line of her shoulder suddenly caught Bella's eye. What would it be like, she wondered, to press her lips against that skin, and then her teeth? Would she be able to leave a mark or would Alice stop her before then? She really wanted to mark her, claim her as hers and hers alone, in such a blatant way that not even dumbass Mike Newton could miss the message.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Bella opened her mouth to speak when Jasper and Edward suddenly appeared with their girlfriends in tow. "Hey, girls, what's up?" They sat down and Jasper stole Bella's plate of food while Edward looked innocently around the cafeteria. Bella raised a brow at Jasper and grabbed back her plate, shoving his reaching hand away before he could take another piece of her lunch.

"Get your own, you freeloader! I have to eat too, you know!" She glanced away from Jasper for a moment and took in Edward's expression, her lips curving into a slightly mean smile. "What have you been up to, Edwad?"

Edward looked over at her with a puppy dog face, all wide eyed and innocent. "What do you mean, Bella? I just came from my locker, that's all."  
"Uh huh, I'm sure you did." Bella mumbled with a grin, whispering to Alice when she threw her a questioning look, "I'll tell you after."

* * *

So, there's that. Not much to say, just keep leaving me your thoughts! I enjoy knowing what you guys think of my writing, its great feedback and helps me improve!

By the way, there actually is a hill called Miser Hill where I live. It's incredibly steep, but I've heard from some kids my age who've boasted about skateboarding down it. I think they're crazy. Also, I actually watched a short order cook in a Waffle House do what the cook in Port Angeles did. He started yelling at a waiter behind the counter and stormed out a few minutes later. The waiter just shook his head and it was back to work. It made me laugh a little, even though it wasn't really all that funny. Meh, my mind's a little twisted, what can I say?

Till next time, bye!


	17. Chapter 17

So, here's chapter 17! We are definitely starting to get near the end, I think there's between three and six chapters left, depending on what I write into the story. I'll let you guys know more when I figure it out.

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

She smiled and took Bella's hand, earning a slightly curious look. "I don't see any point in hiding it, Bella. Obviously, everyone knows about us by now, so why make myself more uncomfortable than I have to." She shrugged and the soft line of her shoulder suddenly caught Bella's eye. What would it be like, she wondered, to press her lips against that skin, and then her teeth? Would she be able to leave a mark or would Alice stop her before then? She really wanted to mark her, claim her as hers and hers alone, in such a blatant way that not even dumbass Mike Newton could miss the message.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Bella opened her mouth to speak when Jasper and Edward suddenly appeared with their girlfriends in tow. "Hey, girls, what's up?" They sat down and Jasper stole Bella's plate of food while Edward looked innocently around the cafeteria. Bella raised a brow at Jasper and grabbed back her plate, shoving his reaching hand away before he could take another piece of her lunch.

"Get your own, you freeloader! I have to eat too, you know!" She glanced away from Jasper for a moment and took in Edward's expression, her lips curving into a slightly mean smile. "What have you been up to, Edward?"

Edward looked over at her with a puppy dog face, all wide eyed and innocent. "What do you mean, Bella? I just came from my locker, that's all."  
"Uh huh, I'm sure you did." Bella mumbled with a grin, whispering to Alice when she threw her a questioning look, "I'll tell you after."

* * *

Their remaining classes seemed to drag to Bella and she fidgeted throughout gym, hopping from one foot to the other. In biology, she ignored Mike as best as he could when he sat down next to her. He still looked a little worse for wear, sporting several fading bruises and some stitches on his chin. He would look over at her and then his eyes would skitter away nervously, and Bella almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

She found Alice waiting for her when the last bell rang and she linked hands with the brunette, happliy swinging their hands between them. They went to their lockers and Bella slowed down as they passed Lauren's, mumbling for Alice to just wait a moment. She saw Edward and Tanya standing several feet away with a direct line of sight to Lauren's locker, a small device concealed between their bodies. Smiling, she walked over and stood with them, angling her body so she could watch her locker and talk with Edward. When Lauren opened the door, several pairs of underwear fell out, along with a handful of photos. Lining the inside of her locker were more photos, all showing women in various states of undress. Lauren turned beet red and then a bloodcurdling screech echoed down the hallway. She began frantically tearing down the pictures but several students, attracted by her scream, saw what she was desperately trying to hide. They told others around them and soon there was a solid wall of ogling, laughing teenagers around Lauren. She shoved between them and ran from the school sobbing, makeup running in thick dark streaks down her cheeks.

Shutting off the recorder, Edward and Bella shared a discreet high five and all four of them walked outdoors, where a similar scene greeted them. The only things they saw were swaying tail lights and the ass end of a pickup truck fishtailing out of the parking lot, nearly running over a couple students.

Shrugging, Bella and Alice walked over to their car where Jasper was grinning, leaning against the door. "Wait until you see what I've got to show you guys!" He laughed gleefully and patted his pocket, pulling Maria over to his motorcycle and tearing off to her house.

Eyes meeting, Bella just shrugged innocently and kissed Alice's lips quickly, unconcerned about spectators. Alice pressed a hand against Bella's cheek, cool metal meeting her skin, before retreating and offering a happy, albeit slightly confused, smile. "Let's go home, Bella. I have to see whatever Jasper wanted to show us, and I want to hear what you have to say."

* * *

That evening, all of the Cullen teens were laughing as they watched on Jasper's mini camcorder as Mike walked over to his car and opened the door, a skimpy black dress falling from the passenger seat. He grabbed the dress and when he pulled it out a bra, silky underwear, and photos of men in feminine clothes came with it. From Jasper's vantage point, they could see the flush spread across his face and down his neck, while his hand shook and he weaved a little. One of his football friends entered the frame then, asking him something they couldn't hear. When he saw what Mike was holding though, his eyes widened, visible even from Jasper's distance. He grabbed a photo before Mike could hide it and a few seconds later they watched as he depserately tore the picture from his friend's grasp. He stuttered uselessly for a few moments before shoving everything into the other boy's hands, slamming the door and wrenching open the driver's door. He gunned the engine and peeled out, Jasper's camera following him to the road, where he cut off a small car and took off.

Edward clapped and Jasper and Bella shared an enthusiastic high five, while Alice shook her head in wonder. "That's what you were so fidgety about today? And you got my brothers in on it, too? They could get in trouble, Bella." She was worried about someone finding out, but the gleam in her eyes and the slight smile on her lips said she was at least amused by what had happened.

"Don't worry, Alice. They've got an alibi since I talked to their girlfriends and they were actually with them before they went to lunch. Unless Maria or Tanya say anything, no one will find out." She pulled Alice into her side and savored the feeling of the small body tucking neatly into hers. They laughed over the video of Lauren and her horrified expression as the photos fell from her locker, hastily pausing and changing the channel when Esme walked into the living room.

"What are you all up to?"

"Nothing," they all chorused, doing their best impersonations of angels while their mother gave them each a suspicious and narrow eyed look. Shaking her head, she said, "There better still be nothing going on when I come down again," and walked upstairs. Everyone let loose a collective breath, Jasper getting up and taking the camcorder from its spot next to the TV.

"Well, anyone up for some food?"

* * *

Neither Mike nor Lauren were anywhere on campus the next morning, and Bella spent the entire day doing little random jigs in the hallway, inevitably tripping and nearly falling on her face. Her friends just gave her amused smiles and set her back on her feet, Alice laughing and calling her a dork when she fist pumped during lunch.

Bella called her a spoilsport and proceeded to shake the bench with a stationary dance until Jake reached over and stole her pudding, which she didn't notice until she went to reach for the plastic cup. "What the...Jake!" She glanced over to see him frozen with a spoon hanging from his lips, plastic cup in his grip. She tackled him and tore the cup from his grasp, whining when she saw it was nearly empty. "You horse! I wanted that!"

He shrugged dismissively, pulling the spoon from his mouth and pointing it at her. "I was hungry, you were taking too long to eat it. I'm still hungry," he said, reaching again for he remainders of her macaroni. She swatted his hand away and brandished her fork like a dagger when his limb extended toward her again, narrowing her eyes in challenge. He froze and eyed the utensil warily, eyes flickering from her stance to hte food as he gauged if he could snitch it before she attacked. Apparently deciding against it, he turned to his other side and looked forlornly at Edward. Edward guarded his tray closely and glared at Jake until he turned away, laying his forehead against the table.

"Why do you all hate me?" He mumbled morosely. The friends shared a look across the table and broke into loud laughter, teasing Jake the remainder of the period.

* * *

The next day, Lauren and Mike returned. They slunk through the hallways, heads bent and gaits shuffling as many students stared at them. Loose lips and video taken on several peoples' phones guaranteed that nearly everyone in the school knew what had happened. Bella couldn't help but snicker quietly as Jessica nearly tripped over her feet trying to keep some distance between herself and Lauren, eyes wide. Lauren looked wounded as she tried to explain that she was being set up but Jessica wasn't having any of it, turning away with a glare.

Bella fought back the small twist in her gut, determined to get her point across to the two bullies. She knew they would eventually find new people to put under their thumb, but maybe this would give them pause the next time they opened their mouths to make some derogatory statement.

When they got home that evening, Bella escaped to her room and crossed to her desk. Opening the drawer, she scowled as she pulled out a note. She had found it in her locker Monday afternoon, just before she went home. She reread the scrawled words, the same crawling sensation making her hair stand on end.

_Bella- How was your evening on Friday? I have to say, you looked incredibly happy with that runt, holding her hand and kissing her._

_Tell me Bella, what do you hope to accomplish? Surely you don't think you can be happy with that bitch? But don't worry, I'll be with you again soon. I will purge those twisted thoughts from your mind, and you will again think only of me. I'll make sure of it._

_-A Friend_

She pursed her lips and shoved the paper back into her drawer. She had thought of taking the notes to the police, but the one she found in her locker today stilled her actions. The writer had said if she went to the police, she would deeply regret it. She had been still entertaining the thought but the next words, detailing the Cullen's house down to the yellow roes Esme had planted by the porch, stilled her hand. Her hands shook as she put the newest one in the drawer as well. She wouldn't let anyone know just how afraid she was, of this mysterious stalker and their words that promised they would be reunited.

She bit her lip and moved to her window, staring out at the surrounding trees. Was someone out there right now, looking up at her, maybe writing another note? She shook her head viciously to disperse the dark turn her thoughts had taken and left her room, being intercepted by Alice before she reached the stairs.

She skipped up to Bella and stood on tiptoe to press a kiss to the corner of Bella's mouth, teasing her as her fingers skittered along her ribs. Bella stopped her hands before they could dig in and held them captive at her side, using the leverage to kiss Alice more deeply, pulling on her lower lip as she retreated. Alice struggled to free her wrists but Bella just smiled and moved closer, prompting Alice to take several steps back.

Alice found her back against the wall, wrists pinned by her head as Bella pressed closer, breath mingling in the limited space between their faces. She purred as Bella skipped a kiss across her mouth, tilting her head against the wall when she pressed her lips to her jaw, then the column of her throat. She panted as Bella nipped the soft skin, hands flying to tangle themselves in her hair when she released her wrists. Bella pressed impossibly closer to Alice, kneading her hips as she sucked on her throat, drawing a small, neat bruise to the surface. Neither of them were paying attention to anything but the other, and didn't hear the sound of footsteps ascending the stairs.

They jumped apart like they had been electrocuted when they heard, "Well, that's definitely not what I expected to see." Whirling, Bella's face was beet red, and not just from embarrassment, as she faced Esme. She stood protectively in front of Alice, hand reaching blindly behind to grasp Alice's hand.

Esme smiled maternally at them, although there was a distinctly impish gleam in her eyes. "Don't worry, girls, I'm not here to lecture you. Just came to get a book from my room." She began walking away, tossing a few words over her shoulder. "Alice, you might want to cover up that bruise before you go downstairs, and Bella?" She pivoted and winked, saying in a sing song voice, "Have fun, dear."

They both gaped at her, Alice's free hand at her throat and eyes nearly bugging out of her head. Bella recovered first, leaping after Esme as she fled down the hall, cackling in glee. Alice gave chase, yelling at the top of her lungs as her vocal cords finally unfroze, "Mom, you did _not_ just say that! Esme, get back here!"

* * *

The rest of the week passed in a slow cadence, the Cullen kids going to school and then coming home. Alice and Bella went to Dr. Ride's wednesday afternoon, Bella spending most of her time helping Dr. Ride organize her papers and asking questions about her work. Alice could see how interested she was in psychology, the way her eyes lit up as she talked to Dr. Ride. The woman's words echoed through Alice's mind. _Maybe she should go into that field. She's so curious about it, she would be wonderful, I think._

The girls went on another date Friday evening, Alice's choice. They ended up in a small cafe, dark lighting and the smell of coffee lending to the comfortable atmoshpere. They listened to several people reciting poetry, often insightful and dark. A few people also got on the small stage with guitars or saxaphones, playing soulful jazz or singing as they strummed their guitars. They stayed for nearly four hours, just listening and talking quietly before leaving. They walked down the street, enjoying the crisp breeze that blew through the budding limbs of the trees around them, talking quietly as they walked back to Alice's car.

They had just rounded a corner when a car pulled up beside them and slowed to a crawl, the passenger window sliding down to reveal a brunette twenty something male. He smiled slickly at them both, although his eyes wandered over Alice's body blatantly. "Evening, ladies. How are you two? You look like you could use a ride." His eyes again traveled over Alice's skinny jeans and partially unzipped jacket, lingering at her breasts and thighs.

Bella growled lowly and held Alice's hand tighter. "We're fine, just heading to our car. Thank you though," She bit out through her teeth, barely managing to keep her temper in check as the stranger checked out her girlfriend.

"Are you sure? There's a club just down the road, we could go there, get to know each other better." His eyes gleamed in the lamplight, the far side of his face laying in shadow. Bella narrowed her eyes and began dragging Alice down the sidewalk, the car rolling beside them. "Come on, ladies, we could have fun!"

Alice could only imagine what kind of fun he was talking about, but her mind was empty of anything to tell the stranger. She nearly ran into Bella when she suddenly stopped, pivoting on her heel and regarding the man balefully. "What part of no is so hard for you to grasp?" She pulled Alice closer, an arm wrapping protectively around her waist.

Alice watched the man's eyes follow the motion, eyes widening in comprehension. "What, you're both dykes? That can't be right, you're both too beautiful to be gay. Come on, me and my friend'll show you both a good time, get those thoughts out of your heads." He had just opened the door when it was slammed shut again. Looking up, he found himself face to face with an irate Bella, nostrils flared and eyes searing through him, pinning him in place. He swallowed involuntarily as she leaned closer, words ripping from her throat as she growled deep in her chest.

"Why don't you and your _friend,_" not sparing a second glance at the dumbfounded blonde sitting int he driver's seat, "fuck off. We. Are. Not. Interested." she enunciated, driving the point home as she flipped them both off and grabbed Alice around the waist. They walked away, leaving the two young men in stunned disbelief.

The ride home was quiet, Bella still seething on the inside. _How dare those assholes! How dare them! I wouldn't touch either of them with a ten foot pole, even if I was straight! Lecherous, pretentious, biased..._ Her thoughts ran off into dark mumbling, hand tensing in her lap whenever she recalled the lincentious way the brunette had eyed Alice. _No one will hurt her, not while I'm here._

She felt a small hand settle over her tightly clenched fist and relaxed slightly. She gave alice a wan smile and said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper-"

"No, you should have. Thank you Bella. I don't think that asshat would have gotten the point any other way." Alice flicked a glance her way before returning her eyes to the road, hand still over Bella's, now rubbing soothing circles over the back of her hand.

When they reached home, Alice pulled into the garage and opened her door, catching the hem of Bella's shirt before she could enter the kitchen. Standing on her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss hard against Bella's lips. "You know," she breathed against Bella's lips, tongue slipping out to wet her lips, "have I mentioned how hot it is when you get all protective?"

Bella looked down at her, eyes lidded and hands securely around her waist. "Actually, I don't think I've ever heard that. Care to tell me again?"

Alice smirked and obliged, pressing another, softer, kiss to Bella's lips. She found herself dragged closer to the brunette's body, one hand around her waist and the other against the back of her neck, holding her in place as her tongue ventured out to trace Alice's lips. Alice fisted Bella's shirt, dragging it up a little to run her hands over bare skin as she nibbled on Bella's tongue. She barely noticed her hand travelling farther up Bella's torso until the brunette froze, eyes staring in wide eyed near panic at Alice, who also froze, mind spinning as she recalled what her hand had done of its own volition.

"A-Alice, what are..." She tensed when Alice's hand twitched against the soft skin of her upper abdomen, just brushing against the wire of her bra. "D-don't move, p-please...just g-give me a minute." She breathed heavily through her nose and Alice stared at her with wide eyes, not saying a word. The look in her eyes though, one of sorrow and regret, spoke volumes of her guilt at having triggered the fear that filled Bella's eyes, permeated her very being.

She waited until Bella gave a curt nod before quickly removing her hand from her skin, almost taking a step away until Bella laid her hands on her shoulders. "Just...don't move. Stay, Alice, please. I know you won't hurt me, but it just-it made me remember. Please?" She looked so sad that Alice couldn't have said no if she wanted to and nodded, immediately being wrapped in Bella's arms and feeling her shudder a little as she breathed in her familiar pine scent. They stayed like that for several minutes until Bela relaxed, giving Alice a thankful smile before leading her into the kitchen. They found Carlisle and Esme there, each with a cup of coffee in their hands as they talked quietly at the table.

"Evening girls, how was your date? We heard you pull in, but that was ten minutes ago. What were you two up to?" Esme had a teasing gleam in her eyes and Carlisle smiled, eyes creasing as he fought back a chuckle. Alice just grinned and dragged a blushing Bella up the stairs, walking into Bella's room and shutting the door quietly as she leaned against it. She watched as Bella crossed to her bed and sat on it, quietly asking, "Are you okay, Bella? I didn't mean to do that, I swear I didn't even realize-"

"It's okay Alice, it just caught me by surprise, that's all. I didn't expect that and it made me freak out a little." She patted the bed and Alice bounded over, bouncing next to Bella before settling into her side happily. They talked quietly for a couple hours, eventually winding up laying side by side on Bella's bed, legs entwined and bodies pressed close under the covers.

"Hey, Alice?" Alice hummed in response, pressing closer to Bella's torso and fitting her face against her shoulder.

"Will you...would you sleep with me tonight? I just-don't want to be alone tonight, I've been having nightmares again and you always seem to help..." She trailed off, not looking at Alice. Alice grinned against her shoulder and nodded, kissing the soft skin that had been bared when Bella changed into a stained gray shirt and purple boxer shorts. She felt Bella squeeze her torso and she turned over with a yawn, shutting off her bedside light before burrowing back under the covers.

"Good night, Alice."

"Night Bella, sweet dreams."

* * *

_Hmm, so…warm…pillow, where's my pillow…aahh, there it…is…what's beeping?...ah, there's the off switch…_

"Fi' more min'tes, mrmn…"Alice opened one eye, trying to find the source of the voice and wondering why her bed was suddenly so warm…and soft?

"Wha' th'…" She opened her other eye and waited for them to uncross before looking around. The first thing she saw was a vast expanse of gray, rising and falling rhythmically in front of her eyes. She could hear the soft, even breathing of someone deeply asleep and heard their pulse beating slowly under her ear. _Someone?...wait a minute…_ Her eyes widened comically when she realized the someone was Bella and Alice was currently laying on top of the teen, her head pillowed by soft breasts.

She jerked up but couldn't move more than a few inches away because Bella had wrapped her arms around Alice's waist sometime during the night after she rolled over. Alice didn't want to wake her up just yet so she tentatively laid her head back atop Bella's breasts, staring quietly at the sleeping teen under her. Bella's hair was fanned out over her pillow, face smooth and calm as she dreamed. Alice watched in fascination as Bella's eyes moved back and forth under her lids rapidly and her lips opened slightly, releasing a quiet breath of air.

She shifted then, arms tightening briefly and relaxing again as she mumbled Alice's name quietly. Alice froze, thinking she had woken, and then smiled when she realized Bella was talking in her sleep. She carefully reached up and smoothed back an errant strand of hair and brushed her fingertips over Bella's brow, down her nose and let them pause over her lips, tracing the shape of them lightly. She retracted her hand and laid her head back atop Bella's chest, listening to her slow and steady heartbeat as her gaze turned to the clock. _10:19, I should wake her up._

"Bella, come on, we have to get up." Bella mumbled incoherently and snuggled Alice closer, rubbing her cheek briefly against Alice's tousled hair before relaxing once more. "C'mon Bella, we really need to get up." Alice poked Bella's cheek and giggled when a frown crossed her face.

"Mrngh, fi' more min'tes…" Bella turned onto her side, dislodging Alice from her perch but pinning her legs under Bella's when she shifted. Alice found that not only were her legs pinned; her torso was immobilized because Bella had retained her hold around Alice's body when she turned.

_Now what? How do I get out of-oooh, wait, I have an idea._ Alice grinned and leaned forward a little, brushing her nose softly against Bella's jugular and grinning when Bella lifted her chin unconsciously. She did it again, accompanying it with a breath of air from her mouth and giggled as Bella's hands randomly tensed and relaxed on her back. She pressed her lips to Bella's neck then, kissing her pulse and letting her teeth graze the skin. Bella moaned quietly and her arms jerked, bringing Alice closer. Alice didn't know if Bella was awake or not at this point, but she was enjoying herself too much at the moment to care.

She let her tongue venture out and taste Bella's skin before pressing her lips to her jugular again, sucking lightly and nipping the skin. Bella moaned again, louder this time. Alice grinned and did it again, enjoying the reactions she was receiving from the slowly awakening teen. She pulled back and observed the small marks on Bella's throat and was just about to return to the area when she felt herself being lifted slightly. She just had time to register that smoky orbs were staring at her before she was enveloped in a kiss that left her mind blank.

They stayed that way until air became necessary, resting their temples together and smiling dazedly. "Mornin', Alice." Bella's voice, still husky with sleep and now with something else, caused goosebumps to race across Alice's skin. "If that's wha' happens every morning, I'm gonna make you sleep with me very night." Bella yawned then, eyes squeezing shut reflexively.

Alice brushed an errant strand of hair away from Bella's face, letting her awaken at her own pace now. Bella stretched under the covers, muscles locking up as she arched her back and stretched her legs. Alice felt the hard line of muscle in her calf as it brushed her foot before Bella suddenly tumbled out of the bed, nearly taking all of the covers with her as she fell.

"Bella, what-"

"I smell breakfast Alice, come on, I'm starving!" She grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her from bed, not even giving her time to change out of the oversized tee-shirt Bella had thrown at her. Alice laughed as they charged downstairs, tightening her grip on Bella's hand and feeling warm metal between their fingers as her ring gleamed in the morning light.

* * *

Great, we're finally getting somewhere! So, Bella and Alice have made their relationship public, although definitely not in the way they imagined, I think. What will happen next? Well, I'll tell you that it involves *whispers the plot* Hahaha, sorry, you're going to have to wait and find out!

Till next time, ja ne!


End file.
